REQUIEM AL PASADO
by ClausVegFan
Summary: A veces no todo es como uno quisiera, y cuando entre tantas cosas perdemos algo realmente valioso, la vida se encarga de hacernos ver ese error, y a veces esa lección puede ser dolorosa y...recordarla aún más. LLEGAMOS AL FINAL T.T
1. PROLOGO

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**PROLOGO**

Bueno, aquí estoy, nuevamente recordando tantas cosas…pensando que…que tal vez pudo ser diferente, que existió la posibilidad de ser feliz a pesar de todo. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido distintas…si tan sólo no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice ni tomado las decisiones que tomé…pude ser feliz a pesar de todo y sin embargo…aquí estoy.

Pero…de eso hace ya tanto tiempo…

Recuerdo que siempre fui un joven muy inteligente y aunque llevaba una vida común y corriente, yo la disfrutaba porque…los tenía a ellos.

Sí, aunque no siempre fuimos los más populares en la universidad –a pesar de que él decía lo contrario debido quizás a ese a veces exasperante optimismo suyo- entre nosotros lo sentíamos así porque en realidad, éramos muy unidos y nos apreciábamos…después de todo, compartíamos ideales –en ese momento-, además de cientos de anécdotas de todo tipo y hasta –quizás para mi desgracia- el amor por la misma chica...

Ella pudo ser la razón –sin querer- de todo lo que sucedió después hasta llegar a este punto en mi vida donde…oh, tal vez me estoy adelantando mucho. Entonces, comenzaré por contar mi historia desde el principio…

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola, estimado/a lector! Espero que vayas a disfrutar de esta historia, aunque no toda es de humor, porque contiene algunas escenas un poco...¿cómo decirlo?...dramáticas, aunque tiene muchos tintes de humor. Si prefieres historias que no sean así, puedes cambiar de opinión y no leer esta, pero sino, te invito a continuar con tu lectura. Aunque es sólo sugerencia XD. Prometo muchos momentos cómicos -no puedo evitarlos :P-. Ok, diciendo ló último, adelante con la lectura.


	2. EL HOMBRE DE LA ETERNA SONRISA

**ACLARACION GENERAL:** Cada vez que en los diálogos vean paréntesis, son pensamientos. Todo lo que no tenga una letra al principio del diálogo como V, J, M, etc, se refiere a que es el narrador (o sea Vlad) el que esta hablando.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**1. EL HOMBRE DE LA ETERNA SONRISA**

Todo comenzó el día que entré a la universidad. Realmente me encontraba muy emocionado porque sabía que era un paso importante en mi vida para convertirme en el gran científico que siempre soñé ser (eso y el hecho de que pretendía entrar al equipo de futbol americano para destacar ahí, dar el gran salto y convertirme en el futuro el mariscal de campo de mi equipo favorito: Los Packers).

Era pues un gran día para mi. Todo era brillo y esperanza y el futuro pintaba muy prometedor –desde siempre había destacado en los estudios -, así que entré esa mañana y me dirigí al salón en donde se impartiría la primera clase que tenía asignada en el horario: Física Cuántica.

Entrando ahí, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba rodeado de otros que, aunque pudieran parecer del tipo intelectual, en realidad no estaban a mi nivel, y eso me hacía sentirme superior y con la seguridad de que sería muy fácil destacar entre todos los ahí presentes. Al menos es lo que pensé hasta que un personaje muy singular entró al aula: enorme, de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros -como se acostumbraba en ese entonces-, con las manos enguantadas de látex negro, vistiendo un traje tipo "spandex" de color naranja, botas negras y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba el toque final a su estrafalaria presencia.

.

J-¡Hola a todos! Soy Jack Fenton y espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien y que nos divirtamos mucho en esta clase. ¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

.

Mientras hacía su presentación yo –igual que el resto- sólo me le quede viendo y me pareció el tipo más extraño que jamás había visto en mi vida, por lo que cuando se dirigió a mi para saludarme me sacó de ese pensamiento y sólo respondí:

.

V- Ehm…me llamo Vladimir Masters

J- ¡Ja! Pues ¡hola Vlad!, es un gran gusto conocerte, estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos.

Y diciendo lo anterior me estrechó la mano pero en su saludo no sólo sacudió ésta sino también el resto de mi cuerpo así que a modo de defensa le grité:

V-¡Esta bien! También me da gusto conocerte pero ¡ya suéltame!

El sujeto me soltó y después me miró confundido por unos momentos sólo para volver a su sonrisa nuevamente y agregar:

J- ¡jaja!, ¡qué Vlad! Definitivamente creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

V- Ehrr…sí…como sea ¬¬°

.

Poco después del encuentro con ese extraño personaje, llegó finalmente el profesor y comenzó a impartir la clase. Durante el desarrollo de la misma –que para mi gusto era demasiado sencilla- el profesor comenzó con algunas preguntas para que la clase participara y viendo que la mayoría de mis compañeros ponía literalmente cara de ¿what? , esbocé una sonrisa al ver mi oportunidad para darme a conocer como el alumno brillante que era…pero justo cuando pretendía levantar la mano para contestar, se escuchó otra voz…una voz que venía del asiento que estaba justo detrás de mi:

.

J- ¡jaja! Eso es muy sencillo, la respuesta es que "se crearía una paradoja en el universo"

Pr-Muy bien contestado ¿Señor?

J- Fenton, Jack Fenton –dijo sin dejar nunca de sonreír

.

Ante lo que acababa de ocurrir no sabía si alegrarme de que al menos había alguien que podría considerar a mi mismo nivel intelectual o preocuparme de que ese alguien fuera justamente ese sujeto extraño llamado Jack Fenton.

.

La siguiente pregunta me apresuré a ser yo quien la contestara

.

V- Es lógico "Una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo de proporciones gigantescas" Pr- Excelente respuesta ¿señor?

J- Vlad, se llama Vlad Masters – intervino Jack Fenton

Pr- Ehm, sí, gracias señor Fenton pero creo que el señor…

J- Vlad Masters

Pr- Ehrrr, sí, el señor Masters puede contestar por si solo

V- Sí, yo puedo presentarme solo…Fenton

J - Dime Jack

V- Como sea ¬¬

.

El sólo sonrió, me guiñó un ojo e hizo una señal de aprobación con su pulgar. Mi respuesta fue girar los ojos y pensar "este tipo realmente es extraño"

.

El resto de las preguntas fueron como seguir un partido de pin-pong: El profesor lanzaba la pregunta y yo contestaba pronto –y bien, claro esta-, pero la siguiente la contestaba Fenton y así duró hasta que la clase terminó y todos salieron sobándose el cuello y tallando sus ojos de tanto voltear de un lado a otro para seguir nuestro duelo verbal. Yo terminé algo molesto por no haber sido el único que había demostrado ser superior en ese momento pero también satisfecho porque en realidad tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto con ese tipo de enfrentamiento.

.

Antes de salir el profesor me llamó y dijo:

.

Pr- Magnifica demostración de conocimientos Sr. Masters, en realidad pone en alto el apellido de su familia. Le auguro una brillante carrera en el terreno de la ciencia. Debe sentirse orgulloso.

V- Muchas gracias profesor, esa es mi intención

Pr- Muy bien, pues siga así, hasta mañana

V- Hasta mañana

.

Mientras salía del salón alcancé a escuchar que el profesor le hablaba a alguien:

.

Pr - ¡Hey! Fenton, usted también ha hecho una gran demostración, lo felicito

J –¡Oh! Muchas gracias profesor, en realidad ha sido muy divertido. Ojalá todas las clases sean así – a cada palabra que decía siempre permanecía su sonrisa

Pr – Jeje nnU…bueno, hasta mañana Sr. Fenton

J- ¡Hasta mañana profesor!

.

Me disponía a seguir mi camino después de escuchar eso cuando de pronto una mano enorme y pesada se colocó sobre mi hombro de forma amistosa pero algo ruda

.

J -¡Hey Vlad! De verdad que me divertí mucho contigo en la clase, ¡guau! No sabía que eras tan inteligente, ¡eres lo máximo! No puedo esperar a mañana para seguir divirtiéndonos juntos, amigo.

En ese momento no supe qué decir. Era cierto, nuestro pequeño partido de preguntas y respuestas de verdad había sido muy divertido –bueno, al principio quizás no- aunque en cierta forma no podía creer que ese sujeto de sonrisa perenne me siguiera tan bien el paso en este aspecto y no porque lo considerara tonto –al menos no en ese momento- sino porque no creí encontrar nunca a alguien así.

.

V- Estem…pues sí, la verdad he de reconocer que juegas bastante bien Fenton

J- Sólo dime Jack

V- Ehm, sí… como te decía, creo que tú también eres muy inteligente y aunque fue …educativo platicar contigo…tengo que irme, tengo clase de Biología Molecular y no quiero llegar tarde

J - ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también estoy en esa clase!, vamos juntos amigo

V - ¿Sí? Ehm…bueno…como sea

.

Y así nos encaminamos los dos hasta llegar al aula. En el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez sería una molestia el estar nuevamente en el mismo lugar con Jack Fenton y su extraña forma de ser pero después de todo ¿qué importaba? en cierto modo el tipo resultaba un buen rival y a mi me serviría para mantener mi mente activa y con retos.

Con estos pensamientos, llegamos por fin a la clase y, como me suponía, nuevamente volvimos a tener un "duelo" si pudiéramos llamarlo así, pero que resultó extrañamente igual de emocionante que el anterior.

.

Saliendo, Fenton se acercó a mi sin poder ocultar su emoción y me dijo con su exaltado tono de voz

.

J- ¡Oye! Cada vez me divierto más, tú si que eres formidable

V – Jeje, tú también Fenton

J- Dime Jack

V- Eh, sí, como sea, eres un buen rival intelectual

J – Bah, no digas eso, soy muy modesto. Además, es la verdad el que eres brillante. Por cierto amigo, ¿qué clase tienes ahora? Quizás coincidamos otra vez.

V – Pues…clase de Matemáticas Avanzadas…¿y tú?

J - ¿Tú que crees?

Pues sí, nuevamente coincidíamos y resignado a que tal vez Jack me estaría "persiguiendo" a lo largo del día, simplemente dejé escapar un suspiro y nos encaminamos a la clase.

Así siguió el resto del día que, a pesar de volverse extraño por el hecho de haber conocido a Jack Fenton, resultó muy satisfactorio con respecto a la demostración de mis conocimientos y…divertido, debo decirlo.

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola! Pues heme aquí con mi primer fic sobre Danny Phantom – los otros son de DBZ, jaja-, aunque sólo sea por el nombre del programa porque como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia se trata más bien sobre mi personaje favorito: Vlad Masters/Plasmius XD, así que Danny no tendrá mucha participación que digamos (bueno, al final un poco).

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo y si son tan fans como yo de este malvado pero adorable hofa es muy probable que les guste la historia.

V – Claro que les va a gustar la historia, si se trata nada menos que de mi.

CVF - Oye Sr. Modestia, tú no sabes si les va a gustar o no, si apenas llevamos el primer capítulo.

V – Sí, pero YO estoy contando la historia ¿no?. Después de todo es MI HISTORIA

CVF – Pero yo la escribí (1)

V – Eso no importa, yo la estoy contando y ya por ese simple hecho garantizamos que será interesante, como yo, jaja.

CVF - suspiro … En fin, disculpen la interrupción. Como les decía, los leeré en el próximo capítulo, que les puedo asegurar que será muy pronto porque ya prácticamente esta terminada la historia, así que espero poder contestar sus reviews (¡dejen muchos! XD), antes de subir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto!

**(1) DISCLAIMER:** La historia en efecto la escribí yo, pero sólo por las dudas aclaro que no soy dueña de DP, sus diálogos ni de ninguno de sus personajes (T-T qué lástima), sino que todos pertenecen a Butch Hartman. Bueno, sólo era una pequeña aclaración :p


	3. PRACTICA DE FUTBOL

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**2. PRACTICA DE FUTBOL**

**.**

Al día siguiente mi entusiasmo seguía en pie igual o más que antes porque esa tarde tendría mi primera asistencia a las prácticas con el equipo de futbol de la escuela.

En lo que respecta a las horas antes del entrenamiento, el día siguió más o menos igual que el anterior, con las clases y Jack Fenton, quien nuevamente llegó saludándome de forma muy efusiva y como si fuera yo su gran amigo de años –su actitud para conmigo me seguía resultando muy extraña aunque menos…molesta- y sí, nuevamente coincidió conmigo en horarios.

En fin, ya por la tarde y después de haberme librado por un rato de "Hola, mi nombre es Jack Fenton, ¡seamos amigos!", me dirigí a la práctica de futbol con la firme intención de entrar al equipo a como diera lugar para cumplir mi sueño futuro.

Estaba ya en la cancha cuando de pronto sentí nuevamente esa sensación de una enorme sombra detrás de mi y que finalmente me dijo:

.

J- ¡Hola Vlad! Jaja, parece que a ti también te gusta el futbol ¿no? ¡qué bien! Tal vez nos toque jugar juntos entonces.

V – Ah…Hola Fenton…pues sí, veo que tenemos el mismo gusto por este gran deporte

J – Sí, en verdad es un muy divertido aunque sólo sea por mero entretenimiento. Prefiero la ciencia. Además, no creo que me gustara jugar en un equipo profesional.

V - ¿En serio? Pues ese es uno de mis mayores sueños aparte de volverme un científico muy destacado y famoso. De hecho –dije queriendo hacer alarde de mis grandes metas en la vida- estoy casi seguro de que una vez que haya entrado al equipo y termine la universidad, me escogerán como mariscal de campo en el equipo de los Packers

J - ¡Guau! Eso sí que es genial Vlad. Te felicito, estoy seguro de que así será ya que eres tan inteligente. Y no sé, tal vez cuando seas un famoso científico-deportista te vaya a ver jugar.

V – Jeje…sí, tal vez

.

Yo esperaba que para ese entonces Jack Fenton estuviera muy pero muy lejos de donde yo me encontrara...

.

En – Bien muchachos, hoy comienzan los entrenamientos. Yo seré su entrenador y les advierto que soy muy estricto y que no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones si creen que cualquier debilucho podrá entrar a equipo. Esto es un juego para hombres rudos y no para niñitas, ¿esta claro?

Todos – ¡Si entrenador!

En – Y de una vez les digo, dentro de un mes escogeré personalmente a los que formarán parte del equipo titular por lo que los estaré vigilando muy de cerca así que prepárense porque no tendré compasión con ninguno de ustedes ¿me entendieron?

Todos – ¡Si entrenador!

En – Muy bien, entonces ¡comencemos!

...

Los entrenamientos resultaron ser más pesados de lo que yo había pensado. Era cierto que me encantaba el futbol –sabía todas las reglas y toda su historia-, que adoraba a los Packers y que no me perdía ningún partido de ellos por la T.V. –incluso alguna vez tuve la suerte de verlos en vivo cómo entrenaban- pero…nunca lo había jugado, por diferentes circunstancias con mi familia y a pesar de que siempre lo quise intentar, nunca había podido hacerlo. Como consecuencia, podía yo saber mucho de futbol en teoría pero con respecto al conocimiento práctico, estaba yo más que perdido.

.

En cambio, Fenton era otra cosa: era muy despistado y a veces olvidaba algunas reglas o jugadas –lo cual era irónico debido a la aparentemente gran capacidad intelectual que demostraba en clases- pero físicamente era más que apto para jugarlo debido a su tamaño y agilidad –sí, resulta increíble pero era cierto-. Esa situación me frustraba porque era yo quien realmente quería estar ahí no sólo por jugarlo y porque lo consideraba –aún lo considero- el mejor deporte sobre el planeta sino porque mi otro gran sueño era ser el mariscal de campo de los Packers algún día, y sin embargo me estaba costando mucho trabajo adaptarme al ritmo de los entrenamientos. Realmente frustrante.

...

Faltaba una semana para las pruebas de elección y todo ese tiempo desde que comenzó el semestre el entrenador había estado observando a todos. Cuando ese día me vio a mi dijo:

.

En- ¡Masters! ¡¿qué le pasa?! ¡¿acaso ya se cansó?! Si no puede seguir el ritmo de los demás mejor váyase a su casa ó regrese al laboratorio ¡no quiero debiluchos aquí!

V – ¡No entrenador! ¡Le prometo que me esforzaré más! ¡No lo decepcionaré!

En – ¡Pues eso espero!, más le vale mejorar mucho más ya si es que quiere siquiera ser considerado para el puesto de suplente aunque a este paso, lo único que va a conseguir será el puesto de aguador

V- ¡No entrenador! ¡Estoy seguro de que estaré listo para ese día!

En – ¡Pues más le vale!...¡Fenton!...

J – ¡Sí entrenador!

En – Buena tacleada Fenton, ¡siga así!

J – ¡Gracias entrenador!

...

Sí, faltaba sólo una semana para las pruebas y yo me comenzaba a sentir decepcionado de mi mismo debido a mis pocos avances.

Ese día en los casilleros, después de terminar el entrenamiento, cansado y frustrado porque no sabía cómo iba a conseguir superarme tanto en tan poco tiempo, Fenton se acercó a poner su mano sobre mi hombro –como era su costumbre- pero esta vez lo noté serio y no hizo ningún comentario como "¡oye Vlad!" ó "¡hey Vladdie!" -como había comenzado a llamarme a pesar de mi insistencia en corregirlo con que mi nombre era Vlad ó Vladimir-, lo que hizo que me extrañara y al voltearlo a ver me dijo:

.

J - Oye…sé que tienes problemas con los entrenamientos…oí lo que te decía hoy el entrenador

V – ¡Bah! Son nimiedades, además…eso no te incumbe Fenton ¿o sí? –le conteste molesto

J – Dime Jack y, sí…tal vez no me incumba, tienes razón pero…si te interesa, yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar en estos días

V - Y...¿por qué te interesaría ayudarme justamente a mi? A un debilucho, como ya me han llamado, sí sólo somos compañeros.

J – Bueno…después de todo, llevamos ya casi un mes de conocernos y en este poco tiempo yo…he llegado a apreciarte, no sólo como mi compañero sino…como amigo. De hecho, creo que desde el principio te consideré así, creo que tenía un presentimiento contigo…

.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, no sólo por el significado que tenían sino porque a pesar de que en efecto llevábamos ya casi un mes de conocernos, yo nunca lo había considerado más allá de un compañero ó un buen rival para duelos verbales en clases ó cosas similares, incluso a veces me molestaba un poco esa actitud tan siempre despreocupada y optimista que siempre tenía, aunado al hecho de que parecía que me seguía a donde quiera que fuera, aunque no fuera intencional.

.

J - ¿Y bien?...¿qué opinas…?

V – Bueno…pues yo ehmm…

J - ¿Sí?

V - Pero dime, ¿Estas seguro de que puedo mejorar tanto en una sola semana como para al menos quedarme como suplente?

J - ¡Claro que no!

V - ¡¿Qué?!

J - ¡Claro que no! Yo estoy seguro de que puedes mejorar lo suficiente como para quedarte dentro del equipo titular y no sólo estar de suplente, después de todo ¿no quieres ser titular para así cumplir tu sueño?

.

Su respuesta claramente me sorprendió –no pensé que en verdad le interesaran mis sueños- así que sólo pude decir

.

V – Ehmm…sí pero…

J – Nada de peros, yo sé que tú puedes mejorar mucho si te lo propones, confía en mi. Además si no quedas de titular, cuando tenga hijos y los lleve a ver un partido de los Packers dime ¿a quién vamos a ir a apoyar? Quiero poder decirles que el famoso mariscal de campo eres tú y que eres mi am…fuiste mi compañero en la universidad.

V - …

J - ¿y bien?

V – Pues…

J - ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba esos ánimos hombre V!

V - ¿Hombre V?

J – ¡Claro! Debes tener un buen alias para cuando te apoyemos desde las gradas ¿no crees?

V – Jeje…pues…supongo que sí

.

¡¿Hombre V?! Sí, es verdad, ya no recordaba de donde había sacado Jack ese ¿alias?...aún así…resulta tonto pensar que te gritaran así desde las gradas de un estadio repleto de fanáticos tuyos…creo que sería como decirle a Superman algo así como "no es un pájaro ni un avión, es ¡el hombre S!"…sí…ridículo, aunque en ese momento no lo pensé así porque después…¡galletas de mantequilla! Otra vez me adelanto a los hechos. Bueno, ¿en qué me quedé?...¡ah sí!

.

J – Bueno, entonces vamos a entrenar ¿te parece?

V- ¡Esta bien! Confiaré en ti Fen…digo…Jack

J - ¡Qué bien! Pues comenzamos a partir de mañana a las 6:00 a.m. Así tendremos tiempo de descansar un rato antes de empezar las clases –las clases empezaban a las 9:00 a.m.-

V – Nos vemos mañana entonces

J - ¡Por supuesto! No llegues tarde hombre V ¿ok?

V – No y…Jack

J – Dime…

V – Deberás decirle a tus hijos que al que están apoyando era tu amigo de la universidad ¿ok?

J – Ok…gracias, amigo

V – ¡Hasta mañana Jack!...

.

Y así fue como comencé a madrugar durante toda la semana -aparte de los entrenamientos normales, por supuesto- para poder superarme y alcanzar un puesto en los titulares, en compañía de mi nuevo entrenador y…desde ese momento buen amigo, Jack.

...

...

* * *

CVF - ¡Hoooola a todo/as! Pues aquí esta ya, el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Puede que tal vez en algunos puntos parezca un poco cursi…

V - ¬.¬ ¿Un poco?

CVF – Ejem…decía, pero era necesario para conocer cómo es que Vlad se hizo amigo de Jack. Pido disculpas adelantadas por si consideran que hay más detallitos como esos en lo sucesivo pero sucede que no pude evitarlo :p…jajaja. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), de Butch Hartman :)


	4. PRUEBAS PARA TITULARES, EL HOMBRE V

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**3. ****PRUEBAS PARA TITULARES…EL HOMBRE V**

**.**

Por fin era el día. Ese día tan esperado por mí, Jack y por todos los aspirantes al equipo de futbol.

Esa tarde yo me encontraba muy ansioso debido a que no sabía si realmente las pruebas serían tan pesadas como habían comentado por ahí, a pesar de que me sentía preparado mental y físicamente para enfrentarlas – más que nunca, y debo reconocer que en gran parte fué gracias a Jack -.

Me quedaba la duda de si todos esos esfuerzos habrían valido la pena. ¿Las clases? No, esas no representaron ningún problema para ninguno de los dos debido a nuestra gran inteligencia. De hecho, se nos estaba haciendo costumbre –más que antes- el retar a los profesores con preguntas para que las respondiéramos y hacer así algo de gimnasia mental.

En fin, esa tarde ya en los vestidores todos nos estábamos alistando con el uniforme y empezar a calentar. Jack se veía muy tranquilo, y no en balde ya que era de los más hábiles por su tamaño, fuerza y agilidad así que las pruebas seguramente no representarían problema alguno para él.

.

Llegamos todos a la cancha y el entrenador comenzó:

En – Muy bien muchachos, hoy es el gran día, el día en que hombres y niñas se separan para demostrar de qué están hechos. Espero que hayan entrenado como se debe en esta última semana…

.

Oh bien, olvidaba mencionar que el entrenador se ausentó la semana anterior porque había estado preparando todo el material para el día de las pruebas, así como los uniformes y demás detalles del día, así que nos dejo que entrenáramos solos, al fin y al cabo "ya saben lo que tiene que hacer" dijo.

.

En – Ok, las pruebas consisten en dos fases: una de ellas es desempeño en equipo, donde se analizará qué tan bien pueden desenvolverse como un equipo equilibrado así como para empezar a posicionarlos. La segunda fase serán pruebas individuales para analizar a cada uno y definir qué posición es la más adecuada según aptitudes, tamaño, fuerza, etc. Bien…¡comencemos!

…

Las pruebas de equipo fueron relativamente sencillas ya que -tal vez por suerte o gracia divina, no sé- a los que nos tocó formar equipo nos llevábamos bien tanto dentro como fuera del campo así que no tuvimos problemas de que alguien quisiera "adueñarse" del balón para jugar solo. Puede que yo tuviera en algún momento la tentación de hacer eso pero sabía lo que estaba en juego y sino todos los esfuerzos hechos en todo ese tiempo serían basura. Ya tendría oportunidad de demostrar quién era yo en las pruebas individuales.

En – Bien, terminamos con las pruebas de equipo. Ahora, empezamos con lo interesante y además, la parte que más disfruto: las pruebas individuales.

.

Dicho esto, el entrenador ordenó que nos formáramos y esperáramos a que él nos fuera llamando uno a uno al gimnasio.

…

Al principio me sentí confiado y tranquilo después del buen desempeño que tuvimos en equipo pero conforme fui viendo salir a otros compañeros ya fuera adoloridos hasta los dientes ó totalmente desmoralizados, mi angustia fue creciendo porque algunos de ellos eran de los que yo consideraba que por diversas aptitudes, seguro deberían quedar en el equipo y fueron los que peor estaban saliendo –y eso que algunos eran favoritos del entrenador-.

En - ¡Fenton!

J - ¡Allá voy señor!

.

Mientras esperaba a que saliera Jack, comencé a pensar si también a él le tocaría la misma suerte que a los otros porque aunque también se encontraba entre los favoritos, no le quitaba que pudiera fallar, en especial con sus despistes en los nombres de las jugadas –cosa con la que yo le ayudé mientras entrenábamos por las mañanas-.

Finalmente salió y para mi sorpresa ¡salió con su típica sonrisa! Y eso sólo hizo que mi angustia y curiosidad crecieran porque con él nunca se sabía –al menos no en el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo- si era una sonrisa real o quería ocultar lo mal que se sentía y se daba ánimos él solo.

Estaba por preguntarle cómo le había ido cuando…

En - ¡Masters! ¡Le toca! ¡Entre ya!

V - ¡yyyya voy entrenador!

.

Salí corriendo para el encuentro con mi destino. Finalmente iba a demostrar de qué estaba hecho, le iba a demostrar al entrenador que estaba muy equivocado con respecto a su visión de mi como aguador del equipo.

En - ¡Muy bien Masters! Doscientas sentadillas, ¡ahora!

V - ¡Sí!

En - ¡Rápido!¡rápido!¡Parece nena!

...

En - Bien, ahora trescientas abdominales ¡ya!

V - ¡Claro!

En - ¡Ya!¡ya!¡muévase Masters!

…

En – Listo, ahora cuatrocientas lagartijas ¡ya!

V- ¡Bien!

En - ¡Masters muévase!¡Que no le moleste el hecho de que tengo un pie sobre su espalda presionándola!¡ya!

…

Así pasaron varias pruebas similares en las que yo puse todo mi empeño para superarlas y finalmente, la última prueba. Esta incluía un recorrido de obstáculos, saltos y bloqueos que terminaban con la simulación –o eso me hizo creer él- de jugadores formando una línea defensiva – yo creo que el tipo estaba loco por haber sido militar y participar en Vietnam, y por eso ponía pruebas tan inalcanzables…un poco más y nos ponía un campo minado-.

En - ¡Masters! Hasta ahora se ha desempeñado…pues, decentemente…¡ahora es el momento en que debe demostrarme que no es un debilucho! ¡Muévase!

V – Aquí voy…

En ese momento se me vinieron a la mente los entrenamientos con Jack esa semana…

.

**--FLASHBACK--**

J - ¡Vamos Vlad! Esta prueba es la más larga y es seguramente en la que el entrenador se va a enfocar

V – Uff pero…uff...es muy pesado…uff… jamás podré terminarla…uff

J – No digas eso, ¿acaso no quieres ser titular?

V – Uff…sí pero…

J - ¿Entonces? ¡No te rindas amigo! ¡Recuerda que tú eres el hombre V!

V – Aahh, sí, esta bien…uff… voy a seguir y lo voy a lograr, …uff… voy a ser titular…¡es una promesa!

J – ¡Así se habla hombre V!

**--FIN DE FLASHBACK--**

**.**

Me encontraba esforzándome al máximo por seguir la prueba pero además del cansancio al que ya había sido sometido con todas las pruebas anteriores, sabía que la pista de obstáculos no era mi fuerte. Aún así, no debía rendirme…no si quería alcanzar mi meta.

.

En - ¡¿Qué le pasa Masters?!Muévase rápido!¡Qué no es hombre?! ¡Más rápido!

.

Finalmente veía la meta cuando me tope con el toque final de la prueba: una línea defensiva de ¡jugadores de futbol americano profesionales! Y todos eran ENORMES además –sólo imaginen a Jack Fenton multiplicado 5 veces- ¡No podía creerlo! ¿de verdad pretendía que yo pasara a esos tipos?. Agotado pero decidido me lancé contra ellos como un vikingo que ataca a su enemigo y creía haber logrado algún avance CUANDO…no, no los había movido ni un centímetro.

En - ¡Masters!¡señorita Masters! ¡¿qué le pasa ahora?! ¡Muévase! ¡Ya va a llegar!¡No me diga que ya se cansó?!

Por más que me esforzaba, no podía moverlos, era imposible.

En - ¡Ya Masters! ¡Termine de una buena vez! ¿no? ¡ríndase entonces! Ya veo que si te voy a dar un puesto por tu esfuerzo, como suplente ¡pero del aguador!¡es un debilucho!¡un inútil!¡ratón de laboratorio!

Después de todas esas alentadoras frases aunadas a mi cansancio ya casi definitivo, estuve a punto de rendirme cuando escuché una voz muy familiar que venía desde afuera…

J - ¡No lo escuches Vlad! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Demuéstrale que tú eres digno de ser titular! ¡Vamos!¡Recuerda tu promesa hombre V!

Al escuchar eso puede que parezca tonto –de hecho yo aún no concibo cómo hice eso sin tener poderes de fantasma- pero saqué fuerzas de no se donde y comencé a empujar a los tipos que tenía enfrente de mi hasta que finalmente cedieron y pude pasar hasta la meta. ¡Lo había logrado!

En - ¡Masters! Terminó. ¡Salga!

…

No, el entrenador no dijo nada más, sólo me envió fuera con los demás. La primera visión que tuve cuando salí fue la de Jack parado frente a mi con su enorme sonrisa típica y con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirme por si caía desfallecido –pues…casi-.

.

J - ¡Bien Vlad! Lo lograste ¿no es así? Dime que fue así

V- …

J - ¿Vlad?

V - …

J - ¿Vladdie?...¿hombre V?

V - …ja…ja…jajaja…jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja, ¡sí! ¡lo logré! Ese estúpido entrenador no pudo pisotearme y le demostré que soy mucho más de lo que él cree.

J - ¡Muy bien Vlad! Bueno, ahora vamos a la enfermería, creo que necesitas un poco de atención médica – y colocó mi brazo sobre su hombro para que me apoyara-

V - ¡Bah! No es para tanto, sólo rasguños pero ¡ouch! con cuidado ¿ok?

J – ¡Jaja! ¡Ah qué hombre V!

…

Pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente salieron publicados los resultados de las pruebas y todos buscaban ansiosos en las listas esperando encontrarse ahí, aunque fuera de suplentes.

J – F…F…F…F…¡ah sí! ¡Aquí estoy! Seré titular Vlad, ¿y tú? ¿ya te buscaste?

V – Mmmmhh…M…M…M…

J - ¿Bien? ¿estás o no?

V – Pues…debo decirte que...lamentablemente…

J – Oh, como lo siento Vlad, de verdad lo lamento

V – Pues si deberás lamentarlo ya que ¡ahora me vas a tener que ayudar a seguir entrenando para los partidos! ¡jaja! ¡soy titular!

J - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿en serio te quedaste?! ¡GENIAL!¡Sabía que lo harías Vlad, Vladdie, amigo, hombre V!

.

Después de esos momentos tan gloriosos- aunque algo cursis debo decir- decidimos que iríamos a celebrar al día siguiente con todos los del nuevo equipo organizando una fiesta en la cancha de futbol de la escuela.

.

Al día siguiente, después de haber celebrado en grande con todos los compañeros de equipo, el entrenador y uno que otro colado, cada quien estaba por irse a su casa cuando…

En – Bien muchachos, antes de irse quería decirles a todos ustedes que estoy muy orgulloso de que se hayan quedado en el equipo porque demostraron que en verdad lo merecían. De ahora en adelante su deber es poner en alto el nombre de la escuela y demostrar que no se ganan los partidos sólo por ser individuos fuertes, sino porque son un excelente equipo.

Todos - ¡Sí entrenador!

Jack y yo estábamos por irnos cuando el entrenador nos llamó con su siempre dulce tono de voz:

En - ¡Fenton!¡Masters! Vengan acá.

VyJ: Díganos entrenador

En – Bien, Masters, sólo quería decirle que es usted muy tenaz y que espero que me lo demuestre siempre en los partidos. En fin, sólo quería felicitarlo. ¡Bien hecho!

V – Eh, pues…¡gracias entrenador!

En – Y Fenton…siga así ¡lo felicito!

J – Jaja, gracias entrenador

En – Una última cosa…¡Masters!

V - ¿Mmmhhh?

En – Cuide a ese amigo suyo –refiriéndose a Jack, claro – que amigos sinceros como él hay pocos y cuando uno los pierde por cualquier tontería se da cuenta hasta muy tarde de lo realmente valiosos que son.

V – Eh…sí entrenador…así lo haré

.

Y con este último comentario el viejo entrenador se fue satisfecho y nos dejó nuevamente a Jack y a mi solos. En ese momento no tome importancia de esas palabras porque, después de todo ¿qué podría ocurrir que dañara nuestra amistad al parecer ya fuertemente consolidada?

.

V – Por cierto Jack…

J – Dime Vlad…

V – Nunca me dijiste cómo te fue en la prueba a ti

J – Ah, eso, ¡Muy bien!, fue pan comido

V - ¿En serio? Oo!

J – Claro, porque yo soy Jack Fenton, jaja

V - ¡Sí claro! Pero no te olvides de que yo soy…

J - ¡El hombre V!

V - ¬¬° Bueno, yo iba a decir ¡el gran Vlad Masters! pero bueno, eso puede servir por ahora…

VyJ - Jajajajaja

...

...

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola nuevamente a todos! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Bueno, como verán Vlad si jugaba futbol en la universidad -aunque no lo crean XD-, aunque no estoy diciendo que fuera el más poderoso de la liga, pero hay que darle crédito ¿no?, jajaja. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para conocer más sobre las Vladi-aventuras del hombre V.

V - ¡Oye!, no me digas hombre V, y NO SON "Vladi-aventuras" ¿entendido? Es mi historia y es algo serio.

CVF – Como diga su majestad -por aquello del rey de los lácteos XD -.

V - ¬¬ Ja, ja, muy graciosa

CVF - Ahora sí, me despido y los leo en el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta pronto! (dejen reviews please, no les de pena. No muerdo, de veras XD)

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc) son propiedad de Butch Hartman :)


	5. AMIGOS, Y FANTASMAS

REQUIEM AL PASADO

¡Hey! Nada más una cosita: Edité una minúscula parte de este capítulo (más bien le agregué un mini párrafo que a fin de cuentas y después de releer este capítulo, decidí que podía ponerlo sin afectar el resto de la historia, así que si ya lo leyeron tal vez noten qué fue ;). Ok, era todo. Los dejo leer :p)

.

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**4. AMIGOS Y…FANTASMAS**

**.**

Desde el día en que Jack me dijo que realmente me consideraba un amigo para él, me puse a pensar en que tal vez nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esa palabra…amigo…en especial porque quizás nunca había tenido uno al que yo realmente apreciara.

¿Por qué? Bueno, siempre fui destacado en todo y lograba lo que me proponía pero debido a ese éxito me hice de muchos "enemigos" que me envidiaban, pero también de falsas amistades que sólo por conveniencia se mantenían cerca de mi y que después me abandonaban cuando ya no me necesitaban. Esa era la razón por la que era bastante desconfiado con los demás y procuraba siempre mantenerme al margen de cualquier tipo de relación amistosa con quien fuera. Además, mi padre era bastante estricto conmigo, no sólo por ser hijo único sino por ser el hijo de un destacado científico como era el: Sergei Masters Dragus, que había contribuido con grandes avances en su país, Rusia.

Siempre fue estricto y más cuando mi madre murió siendo yo pequeño. Por eso mientras él trabajaba allá, quiso que yo me superara y ampliara mi cultura viniendo a los Estados Unidos para cursar la universidad en una de las mejores escuelas del país –aunque presiento que sólo quería deshacerse de mi. Es decir, nunca se destacó por ser un padre muy cariñoso ni comprensivo. Estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y pocas veces me prestaba atención-.

Así fue como dos años antes llegué a vivir a Wisconsin en un apartamento que me fue proporcionado gracias a la embajada rusa, mientras cursaba mis estudios superiores.

Como decía, al entrar a la universidad no estaba entre mis planes el hacer vida social ni amigos, ya que yo tenía bien planteados mis objetivos.

Jack Fenton cambió eso. Nos volvimos grandes amigos y aunque a veces seguía siendo algo irritante su forma de ser siempre optimista, realmente había llegado a apreciarlo.

Por horarios, siempre estábamos juntos en las clases y como siempre, nos divertíamos a nuestra muy particular manera.

En los entrenamientos y partidos siempre fuimos como un dúo dinámico. Él, siendo el que bloqueaba en primera línea para quitar el balón y yo, al haber mejorado mi velocidad, era el que recibía el pase para anotar. Sí, éramos invencibles.

Algunas veces salíamos a divertirnos a los bolos, a los videojuegos –en los cuales yo siempre lo vencía, jaja-, e incluso había ocasiones en las que sólo íbamos ya fuera a su apartamento ó al mío para ver películas de acción ó…jugar damas –cuando él perdía, era de las pocas veces en que perdía su típica sonrisa frunciendo el ceño, recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano y con la otra aventaba el tablero. Era muy cómico verlo en esa actitud-.

Alguna vez Jack tuvo la loca idea –brillante según él- de que formáramos una banda de rock…los "Skunk Punks" pero…ejem…no diré más al respecto.

.

Así pasaron los primeros cuatro años de la universidad, entre clases, entrenamientos y salidas con compañeros y amigos. Creo que fue la primera vez desde…creo que desde siempre, que me sentí realmente como parte de un grupo en el que se me apreciaba por quien era…al menos con los que me llevaba bien, porque el resto de ellos seguía teniéndonos envidia por ser tan buenos en todo –no, el estar en los titulares del equipo de futbol lamentablemente nunca nos quitó la etiqueta de "cerebritos sabelotodo"-, pero eso ya no me importaba y a Jack menos, que creía que éramos los más populares de toda la escuela ¬¬…bien…después de todo, era Jack.

.

Un día, mientras nos encontrábamos en los casilleros después del entrenamiento, me surgió una duda:

V – Oye Jack…

J – Dime Vladdie

V – Dime ¿por qué quieres ser científico?

J - ¿Mmhh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta amigo?

V – Bueno, tú algunas vez me preguntaste por qué quería serlo y te conté sobre mi padre ¿recuerdas?

J – Oh sí, lo recuerdo muy bien

V – Bien, entonces quisiera saber cuál es tu razón, sólo por curiosidad

J – Jaja, pues es muy sencillo, siempre había querido ayudar y contribuir con algo en beneficio de la humanidad, aprovechando que poseo una gran inteligencia y en parte porque me motivaba el ver a mis padres haciendo lo propio en el campo de la medicina.

V - ¿Tus padres? Nunca me has hablado de ellos.

J – Mi padre era médico y siempre que podía ayudaba a la gente que estaba más necesitada sin cobrarles ni un centavo. Mi madre era enfermera y pues, compartía esos ideales con mi padre.

V – Y tú ¿por qué no fuiste médico como tu padre?

J – Creo que a pesar de mi gran inteligencia, siempre tendía a ser un poco acelerado en mis decisiones y si hay algo que debe caracterizar a un buen médico es ser sereno y pensar con la cabeza fría… en cambio, un científico debe ser siempre una caja llena de ideas espontáneas sin cesar, y al parecer concuerdo mejor con esa descripción.

V – Vaya, pues si es así, creo que no erraste de carrera.

J – Jaja, pues creo que sí ¿verdad? Además, siempre he tenido un gran interés en uno de los temas más intrigantes de la humanidad y el cual yo pretendo resolver…

V - ¿Tema intrigante? ¿a qué te refieres?

J - ¡La existencia de los fantasmas, por supuesto!

V - ¡¿qué?! Oo

J – ¡Sí! Siempre he creído que los fantasmas si existen y que de hecho, viven en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y que pueden entrar a nuestro mundo y nosotros también al de ellos.

V – Jack…¬¬ de verdad estas consciente de lo que me estas diciendo…¡sólo escúchate!

J – Claro que estoy consciente. Yo sé que existen en verdad y que algunos de ellos son malos y pretenden dañar a los humanos, sin importarles que sean hombres, mujeres o niños. Por eso mi intención es encontrarlos a todos y encerrarlos ó en el mejor de los casos, eliminarlos y para ello voy a hacer uso de todos mis conocimiento científicos. Inventaré muchas cosas para poder mantener a salvo al mundo de esos espectros malignos.

V – Ehm…¿espectros?¿malignos? ¿Un mundo paralelo en el que podemos entrar nosotros?...¡¿De donde sacas esas ideas tan extrañas?!

J – Yo sé que puede sonarte raro, pero es verdad, debemos proteger al mundo de esos seres que no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

V – Pues es una locura. ¿qué crees que pensarán tus padres cuando el día que te gradúes vean que quieres dedicarte a ser "cazafantasmas"?

J – Bueno…no lo sé…ambos murieron hace seis años en un extraño accidente mientras estaban de misión ayudando a los heridos de un desastre natural en el que… ¡estoy seguro que intervino un fantasma maligno!

V – Oh, lo siento mucho Jack, no lo sabía.

J – No te preocupes, no es algo de lo que la gente hable con bombos y platillos ¿o sí?

V – No. Por cierto…¿cómo estás tan seguro de que fue un fantasma el que causó ese desastre?

J – Pues un día llegaba a casa después de clases y encendí la televisión para ver el noticiario. Yo sabía que mis padres tenían unos días que se habían ido a ayudar y quería saber cómo estaba la situación aunque fuera por ese medio, ya que no había forma de comunicarse por teléfono debido a las líneas dañadas. Fue entonces cuando pude ver cómo en ese momento pasaban que después de que aparentemente ya se había calmado todo, otra vez volvía a formarse un gran huracán con vientos extremadamente rápidos, destruyendo a su paso todo lo que encontraba.

V – Pero ¿y tus padres? ¿No se refugiaron en algún lado al ver que todo iba empeorando?

J – No, ellos se preocupaban demasiado por los demás antes que por ellos mismos así que se quedaron tratando de ayudar a todos los que estaban por ser arrastrados por el desastre. Esa fue la última vez que los vi.

V - ¿Y…que hay con tu teoría del fantasma?

J – Ah, pues después de esa tragedia, no podía ocultar mi conmoción y debido a lo extraño que había resultado que otra vez se viniera el desastre con esas proporciones, decidí investigar por mi cuenta que había pasado así que fui a la televisora y conseguí que me prestaran la cinta del noticiario de ese día.

Poniéndome a verla detenidamente y varias veces en mi intento de saber qué había salido mal, finalmente hubo un momento en el que al rebobinar la cinta, observé cómo por un segundo se veía una imagen extraña de algo que parecía ser una nube con ojos y una sonrisa maligna. Lo detuve para observarlo mejor, fui por una libreta y anoté la descripción de lo que acababa de ver así como todos los detalles que pude en ese momento. Después fui con todo y la cinta a un centro de estudios meteorológico para ver si hallaba más respuestas.

V - ¿Y? ¿encontraste algo?

J - ¡Sí!, Después de varios análisis hechos a la cinta y al fenómeno, concluyeron que no había causa lógica para que después del primer desastre ocurriera lo mismo y con esas dimensiones. Uno de los científicos más viejos que ahí se encontraban me llamó y me dijo que esa imagen que yo había visto no era una alucinación, que él también la había visto hacía ya mucho tiempo pero que no sólo vio esa nube, sino que vio que era una especie de humanoide con cresta, de color verde y con una cola, y me dijo que eso que había visto no podía ser nada más que un fantasma.

V - ¿Un fantasma que controla el clima? ¿qué clase de locura es esa?

J – Sí, al principio yo tampoco lo creí pero después de esa charla, me puse a investigar sobre fenómenos paranormales así como cientos de libros que hablaran de fantasmas o lo referente a ellos. Así aprendí que es posible que existan fantasmas de distintos tipos y con diferentes cualidades, algunas de ellas tan destructivas como el control climático y que ese color verde que se veía fosforescente en ellos era una sustancia propia de su naturaleza llamada ectoplasma.

V - ¿Ectoplasma? ¿qué rayos es eso?

J – Pues es una sustancia como te digo, propia de su naturaleza que los hace ser quienes son y poseer poderes. Es una especie de sustancia que les da estructura y existen además diferentes tipos de ésta. Cada firma ectoplasmática es única, como las huellas digitales de nosotros los humanos. Es su esencia existencial.

V – Vaya, pues si que sabes mucho de eso, aunque resulta triste la razón por la que lo sabes.

J – Sí, es por eso que, ahora que ya te conté mis razones, quisiera pedirte que tú, amigo Vlad, me ayudes a construir una entrada a ese mundo, para buscar no sólo a ese fantasma, sino a todos aquellos que quieran hacerle daño a la gente, para regresarlos de donde vinieron ó eliminarlos si no queda otra opción.

V - ¿Yo?

J – Si Vlad, sé que eres el indicado para ayudarme en esta tarea. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y se que no podría confiar en nadie más para que todo salga perfecto en la construcción del portal fantasma.

.

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que yo escuchaba sobre teorías de fantasmas malignos que eran capaces de provocar semejante daño a la humanidad y de toda esa clase de cosas que Jack parecía contar como un verdadero experto. Sin embargo, aunque yo era bastante escéptico, decidí que apoyaría a Jack en su loca cruzada –después de todo, era mi mejor amigo-, aunque en realidad nunca consideré posible que algún día existiera "algo" que pudiera conectar este mundo con cualquier otro ó que de verdad existieran los fantasmas –qué irónico ¿no?-.

.

V – …Esta bien Jack, te ayudaré a construir el portal.

J – ¡Muchas gracias Vlad! Sabía que podía contar contigo –y me abrazó con tal fuerza que casi me asfixia-

V – Ehrrrr, sí…Jack…¡Jack!

J - ¿Sí hombre V?

V - ¡Ya suéltame por favor!

J – Oh, lo siento

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola a todos como siempre! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Bueno, la verdad es que tal vez me puse un poquitín trágica por aquello de la relación de Vlad con su padre y la muerte de los padres de Jack pero ¡hey! En ningún lado de la serie te muestran cómo son o siquiera si aún siguen vivos. En caso de que algún día saquen otra temporada de DP y el Sr. Butch Hartman quiera decirnos si los abuelos de Danny están con vida -ó si Vlad nació en Rusia- bueno, será otra historia (y entonces ya podré darme de topes contra la pared por publicar esta historia con personajes que originalmente no están muertos ó por andar cambiándolos de nacionalidad) pero mientras, pues así es como sucedió este asunto – o al menos según yo :p -, jajaja.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿ok? …¡Oh! lo olvidaba, a propósito del siguiente capítulo, por fin nuestro querido Vlad conocerá a alguien muy especial para él (supongo que ya adivinaron quien es XD )

V – ¡Sí!, por fin voy a hablar sobre…

CVF – ¡Pero espera al siguiente capítulo!

V - ¬¬ Aguafiestas

CVF - Ok, ahora si me despido. ¡Hasta pronto!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), son de Butch Hartman :)


	6. ESA CHICA,,,MADDIE

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**5. ESA CHICA…MADDIE**

.

Comenzaba un nuevo semestre en la universidad y todo iba viento en popa, tal y como yo lo había esperado. El primer día de clases por la mañana, me encontré en el pasillo principal con Jack, como siempre..

.

J - ¡Hola Vlad!

V – Qué tal Jack

J – Dime ¿listo como siempre para divertirnos este semestre?

V – Ja, ¡claro!, yo siempre estoy listo

J – Oye, por cierto que me enteré que este año la escuela inscribió varios alumnos en el programa de "intercambio universitario" y es posible que tengamos nuevos compañeros

V – Si pero…¿eso qué importa?

J –Pues que tal vez encontremos entre ellos a alguien para que forme parte de nuestro pequeño club y nos ayude con el proyecto del portal, después de todo, los que se inscriben en el programa son personas muy inteligentes.

V – Mira Jack…la verdad es que por mucho que haya gente que pueda siquiera acercarse a nuestro nivel, no estoy muy seguro de que quisieran formar parte del…club…

J - ¿Tu crees? A mi me parecería muy emocionante si me invitaran a formar parte del club "Fenton-Masters de cazafantasmas"

V - ¬¬° …aún así, no creo que encontremos candidatos…y menos con el nombre que alegremente tú le diste a nuestras reuniones en tu departamento para revisar planos y cálculos durante las vacaciones.

J – ¡Jaja!, no seas pesimista Vladdie, ya verás que encontraremos a alguien, tengo el presentimiento de que así será

V - ¬¬°…bien…si tú lo dices

J –¡Sí!, ¡así será! ¡estoy seguro!

...

Ese día llegamos al salón y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares favoritos, justo en medio: yo adelante y Jack, atrás de mi.

Mientras Jack, como siempre, socializaba, yo me encontraba algo aburrido así que comencé a garabatear en uno de los cuadernos cuando al fin entró el profesor.

.

Pr- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! Espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones. Quisiera presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros que, como saben, forman parte del programa de intercambio escolar. Muy bien, comencemos. Adelante señor Tatcher.

.

Al 1 - ¡Hola! Yo soy Iván Tatcher, y vengo de…

.

Mientras el sujeto y otros se iban presentando, yo volví a lo mío hasta que de pronto, una voz llamó mi atención fuertemente…

.

M - ¡Hola a todos!...

.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi…la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto en toda mi vida…su cabello era castaño y enchinado, con ojos color violeta tan grandes y hermosos como dos estrellas, con esa boca delineada tan perfectamente que el sólo tocar sus labios debía ser como tocar el cielo y un cuerpo tan bello que parecería esculpido por los mismos dioses. Además, llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul cielo, zapatillas negras y calentadores rosas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y que parecía que habían sido confeccionados sólo para resguardar sus piernas.

.

M - …Mi nombre es Madeleine Wizzer, y vengo de la universidad Stanford. Me da mucho gusto estar aquí con ustedes. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Pr- Gracias Srita. Wizzer, por favor vaya a tomar asiento

.

Madeleine Wizzer…¡Dios! ¡Qué hermoso nombre! En realidad era más que perfecto para ella. No podía esperar mejor nombre para llamar a un ángel así.

.

M - ¡Hola! ¿Este asiento esta ocupado? – refiriéndose al que se encontraba al lado de mi-

V – Claro que no, puedes sentarte aquí –y entonces me paré de mi asiento para ayudarle a la chica a acomodarse en el suyo-

M – Vaya, qué caballeroso eres…

V – Puedes decirme Vlad…

M – Gracias Vlad –y mientras decía esto los dos intercambiamos miradas y una sonrisa-

J – Pst, pst…-susurrando- ¡Buen movimiento hombre V!…

…

...

Bueno, así es como yo imaginaba en ese momento que sería mi primer encuentro con esa linda criatura pero…¡galletas de mantequilla!...-suspiro-…en realidad esto fue lo que sucedió…

.

Me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos, maravillándome con aquella visión que parecía salida de un sueño, que no me di cuenta de cuando se acercó…

.

M - ¡Hola! ¿este asiento esta ocupado?

V - ¡…! ¿eh?

M – Jiji…Pregunté si este asiento estaba ocupado

J – ¡Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres! Este sí que no esta ocupado

M - ¡Ah! Muchas gracias ehm…

J – Jack Fenton, pero puedes decirme sólo Jack

M – Pues gracias Jack…y a ti también…

J – Vlad, su nombre es Vlad

M – Eh, sí…Gracias Vlad, me sentaré junto a Jack

V- …

.

¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡¿Por qué no le respondí nada?! ¡Sólo me quedé ahí sentadote como tonto mientras veía irse mi primera oportunidad para impresionarla. En cambio Jack, siempre con esa forma de ser extrovertida, me había ganado el primer asalto –aunque quizás era porque siempre era taaan amable con todo mundo…-.

.

La clase continuó de forma normal pero ese día no sentía ganas de jugar a "la respuesta más rápida del oeste" con Fenton, así que él era quien contestaba. Yo me encontraba concentrado en algo ehm…bueno…en otra cosa que no era la clase –esta bien, me la pasé reprochándome a mi mismo por no haber dicho ¡absolutamente nada! ¡qué tonto!-.

.

Saliendo de esa clase, Jack como siempre se me unió, pero esta vez no venía sólo. Estaba con ella y por alguna extraña razón…no me agradó.

.

J - ¡Vladdie! ¡Aquí estás! Oye, ya conociste a Maddie ¿verdad?

V- Yo…

M – Jiji, sí, ya nos conocimos, aunque creo que es un "hombre de pocas palabras" ¿no es así?

V – Pues, la verdad…

J - ¡Jaja! –y puso su mano sobre mi hombro- Sí, mi amigo Vlad es un poco serio pero es una excelente persona. Estoy seguro de que te vas a llevar muy bien con él.

V – …Gracias Jack, pero no creo necesario que des explicaciones por mi, yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

J – Esta bien, sólo que le estaba empezando a hablar a Maddie de ti, de mi y de todas nuestras aventuras desde que nos conocimos

V - ¿Cómo? ¿Ya tan rápido entablaste amistad así como así?

J - ¡Claro! Además Maddie es una persona muy agradable, ¡deberías empezar a hablarle más!

V - ¬¬°

.

¿Y qué creía que había estado tratando de hacer desde que llegaron?…¿admirarla? –bueno…tal vez un poco-. De verdad que Jack a veces me hacía dudar de su inteligencia.

.

M – -. Sí, Jack es un chico muy simpático y por lo que me cuenta, tú también. Estoy segura de que los tres vamos a ser grandes amigos. Eso me alegra mucho ya que soy nueva aquí.

J – ¡Qué bien! Entonces vayamos pronto los tres juntos a la siguiente clase –y el grandulón nos abrazó mientras decía esta frase-

VyM- Eh…jeje…bien, vamos

…

Llegando a la siguiente clase…

.

M – Bueno, me voy a sentar aquí si no les molesta, siempre me ha gustado sentarme un poco más adelante, para escuchar mejor la clase.

J - ¡Adelante! Vlad y yo nos iremos a sentar donde siempre y te veremos saliendo de la clase ¿ok?

V- Ehm…Jack…si no te molesta, por esta vez quisiera sentarme yo también un poco más adelante…eh…he escuchado que esta profesora tiene fama de escribir con letra pequeña y que además habla muy quedo.

J – Ah, vaya…¡esta bien! Nos vemos al salir.

.

¡Jaja, por fin!, un buen movimiento después del primer tropiezo. Para no ser tan obvio me senté detrás de Maddie. Así podría estar atento a la clase y admirarla a ella de forma más discreta. ¡Sí! ¡eres todo un genio Vlad Masters!

...

Apenas terminó la clase, me puse de pie para ayudar a Maddie a salir de su asiento, a lo que dijo "gracias" y yo sólo le contesté con una discreta reverencia- digna del mejor caballero- "de nada Maddie, es un placer"…Mi imaginación estaba ocupada en eso cuando hizo su aparición mi amigo el grandulón…

.

J - ¡Chicos! Genial esta clase ¿no?

M – Sí Jack, de verdad muy entretenida aunque creo que los temas son demasiado fáciles para mi gusto…ya vieron lo fácil que era contestar a las preguntas de la profesora

J - ¿En serio? Nosotros dos también opinamos lo mismo, ¿no es así Vladdie?

V – Sí, lo que sucede es que son temas que ya habíamos estado estudiando y por eso nos resultan muy sencillos, además de que poseemos una gran inteligencia…

M – Que bueno que sean chicos tan inteligentes además de guapos, nn, definitivamente vamos a ser muy buenos amigos porque yo también poseo un IQ muy elevado.

J- ¡Qué suerte! Entonces después de clases quisiéramos decirte algo que tal vez te interese

M –Esta bien, pero ahora los dejo un momento ¿sí? voy a "polvearme la nariz" un poco.

J - ¡Adelante Maddie! Aquí te esperamos.

.

Y mientras ella se adelantaba, yo sólo podía quedarme admirándola como si de su cuerpo salieran rayos luminosos –como los que rodean a los ángeles…como ella-. En definitiva esa chica era especial, yo lo presentía, porque nadie nunca me había llamado la atención tan fuertemente. Creo que fue amor a primera vista. En eso estaba yo cuando…

.

J - Pst, Vlad …pst…¡Vlad!

V – ¿Eh? Oh, si…¿qué pasa Jack?

J – Nada, sólo que no se tú pero a mi no me pareció que la profesora hablara tan quedito ni escribiera tan pequeño, porque yo desde donde estaba entendía todo perfectamente

V – ¿Ah…sí? Bueno, tal vez debí confundirme con otra…¡sí!, eso fue lo que pasó, la confundí

J – Ah, ya veo.

V – De cualquier forma…creo que a partir de hoy me sentaré más adelante (de hecho, justo atrás de Maddie), para…ehm…poner más atención en las clases, porque como bien sabes Jack, este es un semestre que promete traer muchos retos y hay que aplicarnos como es debido

J – Bueno Vladdie, si ese es tu deseo, de ahora en adelante cambiaremos de lugar para las clases.

V – Sí…eso haremos, me alegra que entiendas

J – ¡No hay de qué hombre V!

.

Era una magnífica idea y Jack no sospechó nada –repito, a veces me hacía dudar de si realmente era tan inteligente para otras cosas que no fueran relacionadas con la ciencia-. Algo que me alentó mucho fue el hecho de saber que Maddie me consideraba a mi – bueno…a los dos- chicos guapos. Eso era un buen punto a mi favor. Lo demás se iría resolviendo con el pasar de los días porque estaba decidido…¡conquistaría a Maddie!...y nadie me lo iba a impedir…así se tratara de mi mejor amigo.

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola! (ya se que siempre saludo así pero me gusta ). Por fin apareció la chica en discordia de estos dos ¡Maddie!

V - ¡Sí! Por fin estoy hablando de mi queridísima Maddie, pero es sólo el comienzo…

CVF – En efecto, es sólo el comienzo. Todavía les esperan muchas cosas a estos tres

V – Entre otras, la forma de cómo logré conquistar el corazón de Maddie y cómo nos casamos y…

CVF – Oye, oye, oye, para tu tren. Eso ni siquiera esta en el borrador. Además, las cosas no fueron así

V - -suspiro-…lo sé, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿o sí?

CVF – Ay, pobre Vlad. Perdóname por bajarte de tu nube pero así es esto. Ya, no te deprimas por favor, sino ¿quién va a seguir contando la historia?

V – Ok. La seguiré contando aunque no garantizo decir algunas partes que no me agrada recordar.

CVF – Pero ¡las tienes que contar!

V – Lo pensaré…

CVF - Ay, bueno. Mientras convenzo a Vlad de narrar TODO lo que pasó, me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), son propiedad de Butch Hartman ;)


	7. EL CLUB FENTON MASTERS

REQUIEM AL PASADO

No se pueden quejar. Subí dos capítulos de una sola vez XD

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**6. EL CLUB "FENTON-MASTERS"…PLAN DE CONQUISTA **

.

Ese día ya a la salida, nos reunimos afuera de la cancha de futbol Jack, Maddie y yo porque según Fenton el club era "ultrasecreto" y "nadie más debía enterarse si no era estrictamente necesario". La ventaja es que los entrenamientos siempre comenzaban hasta el martes en inicio de semestre, así que la cancha se encontraba vacía.

.

J – Bueno, aquí estamos ya todos reunidos

M - ¿Y bien? Qué era el asunto tan importante del que querían hablarme

J – Bueno Maddie, sucede que…

.

Previendo que Jack le soltara de golpe "¡tenemos un club para cazar fantasmas y estamos haciendo planos para hacer un portal, entrar en él y destruir a todos los fantasmas que ahí habiten! ¿te quieres unir?" le tapé la boca a mi amigo y me adelante a contestar…

.

V - Jeje…sucede que eres una persona muy inteligente, simpática, agradable, interesante…

M – Ehm…sí, esta bien pero…¿cuál es ese asunto?

V – ¡Oh sí!, perdona…ehem….como te decía…Jack y yo estamos muy interesados en la ciencia y hemos hecho algunos proyectos por nuestra cuenta

M - ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Ustedes sí que se apasionan de lo que les gusta…

V – Gracias Maddie, en verdad es un honor recibir halagos tuyos…en fin…hemos estado trabajando últimamente en un nuevo proyecto eh…importante…y en vista de tus grandes cualidades…

.

Sí, ya sé que cuáles si era el primer día que estaba con nosotros pero ¡oigan! ¿qué querían que le dijera? No podía ofenderla diciéndole que aunque no estábamos totalmente seguros de si era tan inteligente como decía, queríamos invitarla para ayudarnos con el portal…¿o sí? ¬¬ y menos si quería empezar a…ejem…ganar puntos con ella

.

V - Queríamos saber si te gustaría asistir con nosotros este sábado a casa de Jack para que lo vieras y nos dijeras si te interesaría formar parte del mismo.

M – Bueno…suena interesante…supongo que si me gustaría…¿a qué hora sería?

V – Temprano, como a las 10 am. Podría…mos pasar a recogerte a tu casa si quieres.

M – Esta bien, iré, pero no es necesario que vayan por mi. Estoy instalada en una de las casas de estudiantes que hay en el campus, sólo díganme en donde nos vemos y listo.

V – Bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 9:30 a.m. enfrente de la cafetería para irnos todos juntos a casa de Jack. ¿está bien?

M - ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí estaré! Nos vemos chicos

V – Adiós Maddie…

J – ¡Mmmmhmhmhhmhhmm!

V – Oh, lo siento Jack, olvidé que aún tenía mi mano sobre tu boca

J – Aahh. Oye Vlad, ¿por qué no me dejaste hablar?

V – Ehmmm…bueno Jack, creo que para este tipo de cosas se me da más fácil a mi el explicarlas…no te ofendas por favor

J – No, claro que no, es sólo que yo quería contarle de nuestro club secreto para ver cómo se emocionaba con la noticia

V - ¬¬°…No Jack, creo que de la forma en la que lo manejé ella irá con nosotros y ya estando en tu casa y viendo de qué se trata todo, le puedes contar todo acerca del…club. Además, de esa forma no se entera nadie más de nuestro proyecto ultrasecreto, recuerda que las paredes oyen.

J – Oh, ¡si que eres inteligente Vladdie! ¡Qué buena idea! Esta bien, el sábado le contaré del club "Fentom-Masters de cazafantasmas" con todo detalle a Maddie.

V – Jeje…sí Jack…lo que tú quieras

J – Por cierto…

V- ¿mmhhh?

J – Hoy no participaste conmigo en el juego de las clases…¿acaso estás enfermo de la garganta o algo así?

V- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?...jeje…no, es sólo que…pensé que como gesto de bienvenida a los nuevos compañeros, debía dejarlos que también ellos contestaran algunas preguntas ¿no crees?

J – Ahora entiendo…ok Vlad, nos vemos mañana

V – Adiós Jack

…

Bueno, el resto de la semana lo planeé estratégicamente para poder estar más cerca de Maddie sin que lo notaran demasiado ni ella –para no asustarla- ni Jack –aunque él no me preocupaba demasiado, sólo que aún no era el momento adecuado para contarle de mis planes con respecto a Maddie-.

En las clases me sentaría atrás de ella –me enteré de que tenía el mismo horario que nosotros-, me portaría muy caballeroso, haría gala de mi gran inteligencia como parte de la estrategia para impresionarla aunque también dejaría que ella contestara cediéndole la palabra, para que viera que respeto su opinión –aunque también tendría que ver como hacer que Jack no metiera la pata y empezara a soltarse hablando como siempre cada vez que yo no contestara pronto para dejarle el turno a Maddie-, la invitaría a verme en los entrenamientos de futbol...En fin, estos y otros detalles que estaba ultimando para que empezara a marchar mi plan.

…

Al día siguiente, me apresuré a levantarme muy temprano para arreglarme y estar presentable con Maddie. Además, así llegaría mucho antes que Jack –casi siempre llegaba igual que yo- y ya tenía planeado encontrarme "por casualidad" con ella cuando saliera de la casa de estudiantes para asistir a clases. Sí, así comenzaría mi día, con Maddie a mi lado…y sería sólo el principio.

.

Llegando al campus me dispuse rápidamente a ejecutar mi plan, así que me acerqué por el lado de la casa de estudiantes para ver si Maddie ya había salido.

.

Ahí estaba, y se veía simplemente hermosa. Ahora traía un vestido de color rosa y calentadores azules del mismo estilo que su atuendo del día anterior. Entonces, hice mi "repentina" aparición:

.

V – ¡Hola Maddie! Oye, qué gusto encontrarte por aquí tan temprano, veo que no te confías por estar tan cerca y llegas temprano ¿verdad?

M – Oh, ¡hola Vlad! Sí, siempre me ha gustado estar a tiempo en mis compromisos, ya sean grandes o pequeños.

V – Pues que bien. Oye…ya que nos encontramos justamente por aquí, que te parece si seguimos juntos hasta los casilleros y de ahí ya puede irse cada quién a su clase

M – Me parece buena idea Vlad, pero dime ¿Qué clase tienes tú?

V – Bueno, me toca clase de "Química molecular avanzada"…¿y a ti?

M - ¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Igual que a nosotros!

V- Sí, vaya coinc…espera un minuto…¿nosotros?

M - ¡Sí! A Jack y a mi, resulta curioso porque me había dicho justamente ayer que nos encontráramos en la entrada del salón principal para que fuéramos juntos y me guiara hasta el salón, porque aún no se ubicarme muy bien ¿tú crees? ¡qué simpático!

V – Ehrrr…sí, muy simpático

.

¡Pero ¿qué?! Cómo era posible que Jack Fentom se me adelantara nuevamente. ¿cómo? Si yo planee fríamente hasta el más mínimo detalle y resulta que gracias a su espontaneidad, mi primera anotación se había echado a perder. Bueno, no importaba, apenas comenzaba el día y mi plan también.

…

Seguimos caminando a través del campus hasta que por fin nos encontramos con Jack.

.

J - ¡Hola Maddie! ¡Hombre V! ¡Buenos días!

V– Hola Jack

M - ¡Hola Jack!

J – Hey Maddie, qué bueno que encontraste a Vlad, así podremos irnos juntos a clase

M – Sí, fue muy agradable verlo casi desde que salí de la casa de estudiantes. Jaja, parecía como si me hubiera estado esperando, jaja

V – Oo!

J – Jaja, ¿en serio? Qué gracioso porque Vladdie y yo llegamos siempre como a esta hora y nos vemos aquí. Yo acabo de llegar, por ejemplo.

V – Ehhh….SI, es que ahora tomé una ruta distinta para variar y por eso llegué antes. Además, con esa ruta tenía que pasar forzosamente enfrente de la casa de estudiantes, fue por eso que me pude encontrar con Maddie…sí, eso fue.

J – Jaja, bueno, no importa, vamos a clases chicos, ¿les parece?

.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el universo parecía conspirar en mi contra ese día para evitar que comenzará al pie de la letra con mi plan. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Segundo lanzamiento…

.

V – Antes de entrar al salón, quisiera recordarle algo a Jack, ¿te parece Maddie si te adelantas? Vamos en unos minutos ¿sí?

M – Claro chicos, los veo adentro

J – ¿Qué era lo que debías recordarme amigo?

V – Jack, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de ser amable con los nuevos compañeros y no contestar en modo "mach one" a todas las preguntas que haga el profesor?

J – ¡Ah sí!, ya lo recuerdo ¿qué tienes pensado Vlad?

V – Sí, creo que de ahora en adelante o al menos hasta que…bueno, yo te avisaré, pero el caso es que debemos permanecer con un "perfil bajo" ¿me entiendes?

J – Sí…espera…no…¿a qué te refieres?

V – Mira…tenemos que dejar que los demás también participen, hay que dejarles ver que podemos ser hospitalarios, ¿qué te parece?

J - … ¡Gran idea Vlad! Seamos amigables

V – Muy bien, aclarado todo, entremos.

.

Definitivamente alguien tenía que felicitarme por haber pensado en tan buen plan. Así Jack no sospecharía y yo podría seguir adelante con todo. Al fin comenzaba a resultar mi estrategia.

…

Cuando en clase llegaron las ya tan conocidas rondas de preguntas…

.

Pr – Bien, entonces empecemos…a veeeer….algo sencillo ¿Qué estructura clásica forman los carbonos aromáticos?

En ese momento volteé a ver a Jack, que se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi –aunque yo justo atrás de Maddie, claro- , para recordarle sobre nuestro "gesto de amabilidad" y como respuesta obtuve su típica sonrisa acompañada de un pulgar en señal aprobatoria y un guiño.

M – Bencenos

Pr - ¡Muy bien srita. Star!

M – Gracias profesor

Pr – Bueno sigamos…a ver…

.

El resto de las preguntas las contestó en su mayoría Maddie, pero de vez en cuando a mi y a Jack nos tocaba el turno –yo moderando el ritmo de nuestras contestaciones, claro-.

.

Pr – Bueno muchachos, por el día de hoy terminamos, se pueden ir

Todos se levantaron y nosotros tres estábamos por salir cuando nuevamente nos llamó el profesor…

Pr – Srita Wizzer, ¡qué buen trabajo hizo el día de hoy!, la felicito por tan destacado esfuerzo

M – Gracias profesor

Pr – Y ustedes dos muchachos –dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Jack y a mi-, pónganse listos, porque parece que ahora no sólo son ustedes los de "las respuestas más rápidas del oeste", parece que llegó un nuevo alguacil, jaja, y es esta brillante chica

M – Qué va, no es para tanto

J – Oiga profesor, pues yo si quería contestar más pero Vmmmmhmhmhmhh

V – Jejeje…no profesor, no se preocupe, por el contrario, nos alegra tener a alguien que comparta nuestro gran gusto por la ciencia y qué mejor que la querida Maddie, que es una persona tan agradable, ¿no es así Maddie?

M – Jiji, pues supongo que sí

Pr – Bueno, esta bien, ya pueden irse muchachos. Yo también me retiro.

…

J – ¡Mmmmmhmhmhmhm!

V – Eh, ah…¡Maddie!...estem…¿podrías adelantarte por favor otra vez? Es que…necesito nuevamente recordarle algo a Jack ¿está bien?

M – Bueno, pero no se tarden mucho, recuerden que aún no sé donde quedan todos los salones

V – Esta bien, en seguida te alcanzamos

.

Cuando Maddie se había alejado lo suficiente…

.

V – Bueno Jack, tenemos que hablar ¿esta bien? Escúchame…

J – Aaahhh. ¡Cielos Vlad!, ¿qué sucedió esta vez? ¿Por qué nuevamente me volviste a tapar la boca? Espero que no vaya a ser costumbre entre nosotros, me gustaría poder conversar…¡y respirar!

V – Jeje, sí Jack, como sea. Mira, sería bueno que no le menciones nada a nadie sobre nuestro pequeño plan de bienvenida con los compañeros de intercambio

J - ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo que lo sepan?

V - ¿Malo?...No, pero recuerda que nosotros somos los más inteligentes y si creen que los estamos dejando contestar a propósito, podrían confundir nuestra hospitalidad con lástima y no estaría bien hacer enemistad con ninguno de ellos ¿entiendes, querido Jack?

J – ¡Oh! Lo comprendo perfectamente, no queremos que se sientan mal porque nosotros somos más inteligentes que ellos. Está bien Vlad, no se lo diré a nadie

V - ¡Bien! En especial no debe saberlo Maddie

J - ¿Maddie? Y ¿por qué en especial ella no?

V – Por lo que te acabo de explicar, además no queremos que piense que la hacemos a un lado por ser chica ó venir de otra universidad cuando le mostremos el proyecto del portal ¿captas?

J – Jaja, claro, ya lo comprendí. No se lo diré nunca, cuenta conmigo Vladdie

V – Así me gusta amigo…ahora vámonos

.

Mi plan hasta el momento marchaba bien. Hasta pude decirle a Maddie si quería venir a vernos entrenar esa tarde y aunque no se quedó todo el tiempo que duró, si asistió y nos echo ánimos.

...

El resto de la semana transcurrió más o menos igual, es decir, todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

Ahora sólo faltaba un último punto que debía resolver: lo del dichoso club. Realmente no esperaba que Maddie viera con buenos ojos a dos sujetos que se jactaban de ser tan brillantes y que con todo y eso su proyecto más ambicioso fuera construir un portal para poder visitar fantasmas…algo que ni siquiera estábamos seguros –al menos yo no en ese momento- de que existiera realmente. No, ella era demasiado inteligente como para creer en esas cosas…

...

...

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo. Esta vez parece que Vlad no ha podido conseguir nada en concreto para acercarse más a Maddie, en especial porque ahora le preocupa su reacción cuando vea de qué se trata el proyecto en el que él y Jack trabajan XD

V – Sí, pero ¿cómo no preocuparme con ese amigo que estaba tan loco por los fantasmas? Porque déjenme decirles que todos pusieron cara de "qué tipos tan dementes" cuando se enteraron del portal, el día…

CVF – Ok, ok, ya dijiste mucho. Mejor que se enteren de qué pasó dentro de unos capítulos ¿sí?

V – Bueno. Al fin que tarde o temprano voy a contárselos. Y espero que sea pronto.

CVF – Jaja, eso no lo dudes. Entonces nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER: **La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc) son propiedad de Butch Hartman ;)


	8. AMISTAD COMPROMETIDA

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**7. AMISTAD COMPROMETIDA**

**.**

Era sábado y la hora, 8 a.m.

Era el día más esperado por Jack y todo porque por fin iba a poder decirle a Maddie sobre "nuestro maravilloso club ultrasecreto" – de sólo dos miembros, debo agregar ¬¬° - y sobre el portal fantasma.

Por lo mismo yo no me sentía tan animado, excepto por saber que iba a ver a Maddie…mi querida Maddie.

...

Llegamos a su encuentro en el lugar y hora fijados y después de establecer algunos puntos sobre qué ruta tomar para llegar de casa de Jack nuevamente al campus, emprendimos el rumbo a nuestro destino.

.

J – Bueno chicos, henos aquí, ¡la guarida Fenton!

M – Vaya, es muy bonito tu departamento Jack

J – ¿Sí verdad?, yo mismo lo he arreglado. ¡Y espera a ver el centro de reuniones!

M - ¿Centro de reuniones?

J - ¡Sí!, el centro de reuniones de mmmmhmhhmhmm

V – Jeje…sí…el centro de reuniones para el proyecto voz baja dirigiéndome a Jack Déjame hablar a mi ¿sí?

J – Oh, esta bien…cualquier cosa para que no me vuelvas a tapar la boca

V - …Claro, ejem…verás Maddie, nuestro proyecto es especial, como te lo habíamos mencionado ya con anterioridad, y por lo mismo es de suma importancia que lo mantengamos bajo cierta discreción ante los ojos ajenos al grupo.

M – Comprendo…¿eso significa que yo no soy de su grupo?

V – No, no, no, por supuesto que no mi querida Maddie, es sólo que creí conveniente explicarte un poco el por qué no se encuentra nada de eso a la vista. Por el contrario, es porque confiamos en ti que te decimos esto y porque necesitas saber los detalles que sólo nos conciernen a los directamente involucrados, para asegurar el futuro del proyecto.

M – Bueno…siendo así, no hay problema. Pueden contar con que no diré nada a nadie sobre el misterioso proyecto que tienen.

J - ¡Ya ves Vlad!, te dije que le podíamos decir sin ningún problema sobre nuestro club

M - ¿Club? ¿Acaso esto es un club?

J - ¡Sí!

V - ¡No!

J y M - ¿eh?

V – Bueno…más o menos. Resulta que desde que comenzamos a reunirnos mi amigo aquí presente y yo, nos pareció que era como estar en una especie de club, jeje, eso es todo

J - ¡Sí!, un club ultrasecreto al que llamamos mmmmmhmhmh

V – El …¡Club Fenton-Masters!...a secas

M – Pues que…interesante nombre pero ¿me van a enseñar el proyecto o sólo querían informarme sobre su club para impresionarme?

V – No, en seguida te enseñamos de qué se trata. Vamos Jack, abre la puerta.

J - ¡En seguida hombre V!. Maddie, pasa por aquí

…

M – ¡Cielos! Qué enorme cantidad de planos…¡y cuántos cálculos! De verdad debe ser muy importante este proyecto. Se nota que le han invertido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

V – Pues sí…algo…

.

Ejem…en realidad era Jack el que a veces se apasionaba demasiado con el asunto.

.

M – Pero…¿Y de qué se trata?, ¿qué son todos estos planos y gráficos sobre…un portal?

J – No es sólo un portal, es ¡el portal phantom!

M – ¿Portal phantom? ¿Qué es eso? Explícame por favor Jack

J - ¡Será un placer!

V – O.o! (¡Oh no!, ahí va…espero que no lo eche a perder)

J – El portal phantom es un portal que permite la conexión entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los fantasmas, por supuesto, aunque por ahora son sólo los planos.

M – Déjame ver si entendí bien…están tratando de construir ¿un portal para entrar en contacto con el mundo fantasmal?

J - ¡Exacto!

M - …

V – Errr…sí, bueno Maddie mira…déjame explicarte, nosotros…yo…

.

Por unos momentos ella se quedó callada, sólo observándonos. En ese instante yo pensé que todo lo que había hecho por ganar unos puntos a mi favor esa semana para conquistarla se habían ido a la basura y lo peor de todo…nos…¡me iba a considerar un completo lunático! Y no iba a querer tenerme cerca quizás para siempre.

.

Finalmente y después de angustiosos segundos que para mi parecieron horas, habló…

.

M – Esto es…es…simplemente…¡increíble!

V - ¡¿eh?! O.o!

M - ¡Fabuloso!

J - ¡¿Verdad que sí?! Sabía que te gustaría la idea. Ya ves Vlad, no había nada de qué preocuparse

V – Ehmmm…sí ¬¬°…ya veo que no

M - ¡Es genial! Nunca pensé que alguien se interesara tanto como yo en ese gran misterio de la humanidad y que nadie se había molestado en tratar de resolver. Bueno, al menos eso creía yo pero ahora que los conozco a ustedes y estoy enterada de su proyecto, puedo decirles más convencida que nunca que ¡sí!, acepto ayudarlos con gusto en lo que necesiten

J y V - ¿En serio?

M - ¡Claro! Siempre supe que algún día trabajaría en algo como esto, pero me alegra que ustedes ya lo hayan empezado a desarrollar. Yo puedo contribuirles mucho, ya que también he investigado por mi parte sobre el tema.

J – Pues ¡no se diga más! Comencemos a trabajar de inmediato.

M - ¡Sí!

V - …

.

¡No podía creerlo!…Maddie…¿interesada también en los fantasmas? Vaya sorpresa que me llevé. Después de tanto planear y angustiarme por lo que pudiera decir o hacer Jack, al final resultó que no había nada por qué preocuparse. Maddie estaría con nosotros desde ese momento. Eso me hizo muy feliz. Ahora la vería hasta los fines de semana y podría seguir así mi plan de conquista.

...

En las semanas siguientes, independientemente de que seguíamos yendo a clases juntos y Maddie se quedaba un rato a vernos entrenar, empezamos a convivir cada vez más y nos llevábamos muy bien aunque…quizás Jack se llevaba demasiado bien con ella para mi gusto. Decidí aclarar mis dudas entonces...

.

Un día mientras estábamos en los vestidores después de la práctica de futbol, aprovechando la ausencia de Maddie en ese momento…

.

V – Oye Jack…quisiera preguntarte algo…

J - ¡Claro hombre V! Lo que quieras, sólo dímelo

V – Bueno, ¿qué opinas de Maddie?

J – Que es una chica genial por ser tan buena amiga y muy inteligente ¿tú no?

V – Eh…sí, yo también pienso eso pero…¿te agrada?

J – Pues sí, digo, ¿por qué no iba a agradarme mi otra mejor amiga? Tú me agradas muchísimo y lo sabes Vladdie

V – Sí, también se eso pero…

J - ¿Qué? ¿a ti ya no te agrada? No me digas eso, ella se va a sentir muy triste si se lo dices

V – No, claro que no, si me agrada y de hecho yo…

J - ¿Mmmhhh?

V – Pues yo…

J – Vamos Vlad, dime qué sucede, puedes confiar en mi

V - …también creo que es tan buena amiga y nos ha ayudado tanto que habrá que renombrar el club y ponerle "Club Fenton-Masters-Wizzer" para celebrar nuestra gran amistad…jeje…sí, eso hay que hacer

J - ¡Es una excelente idea Vlad! A ti siempre se te ocurren las mejores

V - …Por supuesto que sí, va ves, así soy yo, jajaja

J – Jaja, vamos amigo. Hay que darle la buena noticia a Maddie

V – Bien, ahora te alcanzo…

.

¡¿Renombrar el "club"?!...¡galletas de mantequilla!, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! La conversación no iba por ahí y de hecho no sé por qué en ese momento no le dije nada a Jack sobre mis sentimientos por mi querida Maddie. Lo cierto es que al parecer mi mejor amigo sólo tenía una gran amistad con ella porque…era solo eso ¿no?.

De todos modos, en la siguiente oportunidad que tuviera iba a preguntarle de una vez por todas a Jack sobre si sentía algo más que amistad por ella…tenía que saberlo.

…

En las siguientes reuniones para avanzar con el proyecto del portal me sentí algo confundido. En primer lugar porque en realidad ya no estaba tan seguro de si esa loca idea de los fantasmas podría ser algo real algún día –comenzaba a dudarlo bastante dado el gran tiempo invertido y el aparente poco avance obtenido hasta entonces- y en segunda porque sentía más que nunca la necesidad desde aquella conversación con Jack, de decirle a éste lo que en realidad sentía por Maddie, y no sólo a él, sino también a ella. Pero…por otro lado…no podía decírselo y no sabía por qué…

De lo que sí estaba seguro es de que desde que apareció Maddie en nuestras vidas, mi actitud con Jack había comenzado a cambiar –claro que no sabía si él lo había notado con lo despistado que era la mayoría de las veces-.

Había momentos en los que, estando todos en plena reunión festejando otra victoria con el equipo de futbol –Maddie también iba- y realmente pasándola bien, sólo quería quedarme ahí con ella…pero solos.

También estaba el hecho de que algunos comentarios de Jack –que aunque algo infantiles siempre me hacían gracia- me resultaban ahora algo molestos (como el decirme hombre V). Incluso su presencia había comenzado a hacerme sentir incómodo –lo que sólo había sucedido cuando apenas nos conocimos- y más aún cuando estaba cerca de Maddie ó le hablaba para algo.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí todo. Estaba celoso…celoso de mi mejor amigo pero lo peor era que ¡ni siquiera tenía las pruebas suficientes para afirmar que mis celos eran justificados!. No debía ser así, es decir, ¿cómo podía desconfiar de mi mejor amigo? Del único y verdadero amigo que jamás había tenido y con quien había pasado tantos buenos momentos. No, eso debía acabar. Tenía que terminar con esta tontería de una vez y para siempre y sabía lo que tenía que hacer…hablaría con los dos. Después de todo, no quería perder a Maddie, pero tampoco quería perder a mi mejor amigo.

...

...

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola otra vez! Oh, oh. Creo que ya van a empezar los problemas ahora que Vlad se dio cuenta de que Jack puede representar un rival en cuestiones de conquista, aunque por el momento no sean más que –como bien dijo- celos injustificados. Ojalá todo resulte bien cuando les diga a los dos lo que siente ¿qué opinan?

V – ¬¬° Yo opino que eres muy dramática para estas cosas. Pareces narradora de telenovela barata.

CVF – Pues ¿qué quieres? A veces no puedo evitarlo…hombre V

V - ¡Oye! ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!

CVF – Tú empezaste.

V – Grrrrrr…

CVF – Jajaja. Ahora me despido. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega de "Requiem al Pasado". ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía. DP (personajes, diálogos, etc) son propiedad de Butch Hartman ;)


	9. EL PORTAL PHANTOM,,,EL DIA D

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**8. EL PORTAL PHANTOM…EL DIA D**

.

Decidido pues a aclarar las cosas, nuevamente idee un plan que tendría que dar resultado para quedar bien con las dos personas que más me importaban en ese momento. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no sé cómo es que después recordé esos sentimientos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

…

Con quién hablaría primero sería con Jack. En primera para aclarar cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella y segunda, porque si resultaba ser una "falsa alarma", podría convencerlo para que fuera mi cómplice y ayudarme así a conquistar a Maddie.

…

Entonces, el siguiente Lunes saliendo de la práctica de futbol…

.

J – Bueno Vlad, nos vemos mañana ¿ok?

V – Eh…¡Jack!...¡espera!

J - ¿Qué pasa?

V – Aún no te vayas. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

J – Caray, pues si es tan importante sólo dímelo. Si tienes cualquier problema recuerda que cuentas conmigo.

V – Gracias Jack pero no tengo ningún problema, es sólo que…necesito decirte algo importante con respecto a…nosotros.

J - ¿Nosotros?...Vlad…no me digas que tú…digo…somos amigos pero hasta ahí, es decir…yo te aprecio mucho pero no como tu piensas.

V – O.o!! …¡¿Quéééééééé?! ¡Nooooooo!, No es eso tonto…¡galletas de mantequilla! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?! Lo que necesito decirte SÍ es sobre nosotros pero ¡NO en ese plan!...¡Cielos! ¬¬°

J - ¡Uff! Qué bueno…ya me estabas asustando, además no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amigo sólo porque no puedo corresponderle de esa forma y …

V - ¡Jack!...¡Cállate ya! ¿sí? -suspiro-…Bueno, el asunto del que quería hablarte es sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente con respecto a Maddie, tú y yo

J - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso algo malo? ¿Qué otra vez ya no te agrada?

V - ¿Qué?, No, yo nunca he dicho que no me agrade y tampoco es algo malo, pero sucede que tengo unas dudas que necesito aclarar contigo para estar seguro.

J - ¿Seguro?...¿de qué?

V - -suspiro-…pues de si tú…sientes algo más que amistad por Maddie…Bien, ya lo dije

J - ¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso Vlad? ¿Qué acaso a ti te gusta?

V – …¡Pues sí!, estoy locamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi y quisiera que fuera mi novia, pero no quería decirle nada hasta que aclaráramos este asunto tú y yo, porque sospechaba que a ti también te gustaba y no quise poner en entredicho nuestra amistad sólo porque yo planeo conquistarla.

J - ¡Cielos Vladdie! No sabía que sentías eso pero…te agradezco que me lo hayas contado. Bien, te diré que pues…Maddie si me gusta, pero si tú la viste primero lo respeto y estoy dispuesto a apoyarte para que la conquistes

V - ¿En serio Jack? ¿Piensas ayudarme a pesar de todo?

J - ¡Claro hombre V! sino ¿para qué son los amigos?

.

¡Era excelente! Mi plan estaba resultando y lo mejor de todo es que no sólo no perdí la amistad de Jack sino que él mismo me iba ayudar a conquistar al amor de mi vida…

¿Qué?...no me miren así, ¡así fue como pasó!…

…

...

…

...

Esta bien, esta bien, eso es lo que debió haber pasado pero como para variar las cosas nunca resultan como uno quiere pues …-suspiro-… esto fue lo que realmente sucedió…

.

J - ¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso Vlad? ¿qué acaso a ti te gusta?

V - ¿Eh?...bueno…si…no…tal vez…yo sólo…pero…contéstame primero ¿a ti te gusta?

J – Mmmmhhh…en realidad nunca me había puesto a analizarlo. La verdad es que ella es una chica muy simpática y bonita además de muy inteligente y me llevo muy bien con ella pero…nop…creo que nada más, o al menos es lo que creo en este momento…¿por qué?

V – Oh, por nada Jack (¡excelente! falsa alarma). Sólo quería saberlo para, ehm, asegurarme de que ni nuestra amistad ni el proyecto se vean comprometidos sólo por una chica

J – Jaja, entiendo…pues entonces ya no debes preocuparte por eso, todo estará bien aunque…me parece que a ella…¡hey! ¡mira la hora! Bueno amigo, ahora te dejo ¿sí? ya es tarde y quiero llegar a ver mi programa favorito: "Tercer Milenio"

V – Muy bien Jack, entonces nos vemos

J - ¡Hasta mañana hombre V!

.

Con esa conversación –que no salió tan bien como yo esperaba- pude llegar a una conclusión: que aparentemente a Jack no le interesaba Maddie más que como amiga, lo cual era un gran punto a mi favor, pero con todo y eso, me siguió quedando la duda. Primero, ¿Qué quiso decir con "aunque me parece que a ella…"?, además ¿por qué no le dije lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle en ese momento? Bueno, supongo que… ¡por tonto! ¡¿Qué más?!, no me costaba nada hacerle ver que Maddie era mía y que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

Por otro lado…tal vez no lo hice porque aún apreciaba lo suficiente nuestra amistad como para echarla a perder si es que Jack también quería a Maddie…o porque quizás tenía miedo de que al confesárselo a Fenton a él se le pudiera salir decírselo a ella antes de tiempo –que conociéndolo, no lo dudaría mucho- y entonces me dijera que yo no le interesaba más que sólo como amigo ó peor aún, que eso terminara por alejarla.

Al final seguía casi en las mismas, pero al menos había hecho un avance. Ahora necesitaba hablar con ella pero…¿qué le iba a decir?

…

Pasaron algunos días y al parecer a Jack se le había olvidado por completo nuestra conversación, porque no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto ni siquiera por equivocación. En cuanto al proyecto del portal, gracias a la ayuda de Maddie pudimos avanzar bastante más rápido –quizás demasiado- y pasamos de los simples planos a la construcción y ya sólo faltaba la fase de prueba pero para eso requeríamos de una fuente de energía además de otros detalles que sólo podíamos encontrar en el laboratorio de la universidad, así que pedimos permiso para poder utilizar una de sus fuentes de poder junto con algunos cables de corriente especiales para probar el modelo del portal. Este punto no tuvo ningún problema pues confiaban en nosotros por ser tan destacados alumnos.

…

Decidimos que el mejor día para llevar a cabo la fase de prueba sería un sábado para aprovechar así que no habría nadie más en la universidad excepto unos cuantos, "por si algo salía mal".

Jack y Maddie estaban seguros de que nada pasaría –incluso Jack tuvo la "brillante" idea de repartir volantes por toda la universidad para invitar a todos a ver la prueba-. Yo, por otro lado, tuve un presentimiento...

.

J – Bueno, creo que ya sólo hay que ajustar unas cuantas tuercas y todo estará listo ¿tú qué dices Maddie?

M – Yo opino que sí, sólo hay que revisar todo otra vez para asegurarnos de que funciona como debe ser.

V – Yo pienso que deberíamos esperar un poco más para probarlo. No creo que debamos intentarlo hoy.

J - ¡¿Por qué?! Ya casi esta todo listo y quedamos que sería este día.

M – Si Vlad, ¿cuál es el problema?

V – Pues que avanzamos tan rápido en la construcción que pudimos precipitarnos. No revisamos más veces los cálculos ni intentamos pruebas preliminares ni nada de eso. En resumen, yo creo que no va a funcionar.

M – Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

V – Sí Vladdie, ¿por qué lo dices? Tú también has estado trabajando en esto y has sido testigo de que todo iba bien. ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

M – Jack tiene razón. Todos hemos estado juntos en esto. Los tres trabajamos en la construcción y ustedes dos han estado revisando los cálculos ¿no?

J - ¡Por supuesto!, yo mismo revisé los últimos cálculos que hicimos y te puedo asegurar que todo esta perfectamente. ¡hay que intentarlo hoy!

V – Bien, puede que tengan razón…aún así creo que es muy pronto para probarlo. Lo mejor es que pospongamos unos días más la fecha hasta estar completamente seguros

J - ¡Pero Vladdie!

M – Cálmate Jack. Mira Vlad, hagamos esto: qué te parece si hacemos un par de pruebas hoy y si fallan lo posponemos y volvemos a checar todo desde el principio ¿estás de acuerdo?...

V – Pues…

M – Anda…di que sí…¿sííííííí?

V – Estem…

No podía negar que su argumento era válido y además ¿cómo podía resistirme a esas dulces palabras?

V – Esta bien, hagamos las pruebas

M - ¡Muchas gracias Vlad! Sabía que no me decepcionarías. ¡Eres un encanto!

Y entonces ella me abrazó y ¡me dio un beso!...bueno…fue en la mejilla pero ¡hey!, ¡fue un beso de Maddie!…

J – Pues ya que aclaramos todo, hagamos los últimos ajustes ¿está bien?

M – Sí, yo reviso el portal y tu la fuente de poder y el control remoto.

V – En ese caso, yo los observaré ya que no hay realmente mucho que deba hacer si se hacen cargo ustedes.

J y M – Ok

.

Mientras ellos trabajaban, me acerqué a Maddie para hablarle. Tal vez era el momento adecuado para por fin decirle lo que sentía.

.

V – Oye Maddie…

M – Dime Vlad

V – Jeje…oye…quisiera decirte algo que he estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo

M - ¿Sobre qué?

V – Bueno, tú sabes, casi desde que llegaste aquí nos empezamos a hablar y pues, hemos estado conviviendo mucho juntos todo este tiempo, y ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy especial, entonces…yo…

M – ¿Sí?

V – Pues…yo…quería decirte que tú…

J - ¡Bien! ¡Todo listo! Ahora retrocedan que aquí vamos

M y V- ¿eh?

M – Oh, Vlad, ¿podrías esperar un minuto para decirme lo que sea que querías decirme?, parece ser que por fin llegó el momento decisivo

V - ¿eh?, bueno…es que yo…suspiro…esta bien

J – 3…2…1…¡ahora!

.

En ese instante los tres estábamos esperando que algo increíble pasara. Salieron algunas chispas y entonces…nada…¡no pasó nada!

.

M – Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no funcionó?

J – No lo sé, todo estaba listo

V – Lo ven, les dije que no funcionaría…hay que volver a analizar todo de nuevo

J – No, espera, debe ser algo más

M – Puede que Jack tenga razón Vlad, no hay que darnos por vencidos. Revisemos otra vez.

J - ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Hay que ajustar la fuente de poder y cambiar la potencia de los rayos de salida para crear el portal. Ahora mismo lo hago, sólo hay que hacer unos cuántos cálculos más y listo.

M – Por cierto Jack, ¿recordaste llenar el filtro con ecto-purificador?

J – ¡Claro!

V – Aún insisto en que no va a funcionar.

Y diciendo esto me acerqué al proto-portal para echarle un vistazo porque realmente no pensaba que fuera a funcionar esta vez. Grave error.

J- Bueno, ahora sí, todo listo. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

M – Oye Jack…pero…estos cálculos están mal…

J - ¡Banzai!

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola hola queridos lectores! Por fin llegamos a una parte muy importante y decisiva en la historia. Ahora ¿qué va a pasar?

V – ¬¬ Insisto, eres demasiado dramática.

CVF – Shhhht…Y, pasando a otro asunto, quería aclarar dos cositas: Una, que la conversación de Vlad con Jack sobre "su situación" me surgió de estar viendo algunos sketches en deviantart de ese estilo, jajaja XD.

V – Pues no es gracioso. Realmente me puso en aprietos. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo…y Jack (o cualquier otro tipo)…? ¡Galletas de mantequilla! ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!.

CVF – Jajaja, ya lo sé que no, sólo fue una pequeña bromita para…bajar la tensión, no te enojes Vladdie.

V – ¬¬° Pues existen otras formas de eliminar tensión en un momento así ¿sabías?

CVF – Bueno, bueno, ya. Ahora la siguiente aclaración: la conversación de Vlad con Maddie sí sucede en el programa. De hecho es en uno de los capítulos titulados "Masters of all time" sólo que los diálogos y el momento en que ocurren no son así. Sólo modifiqué un poquito esa parte. Por favor, no me quemen en leña verde ¿sí?

V – Yo puedo conseguirla…

CVF - ¡Oye! Era un decir, además no me dirigía a ti, sino a los lectores que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia –que por cierto es sobre ti porque TÚ eres mi favorito-.

V - ¬.¬ Sí, cómo no. Eso te sacas por poner en entredicho mi reputación y cambiar los diálogos de mi creador (Hartman).

CVF – Ya me disculpe ¿ok?. Ahora déjame despedirme.

V – Bien, despídete.

CVF – ¡Pero tú también despídete!, nunca te despides y siempre me interrumpes.

V – Esta bien, está bien. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ojalá esta loca fan mía no me meta en más problemas.

CVF - ¬¬…Bueno…¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia es mía (jaja XD ya deben estar cansados de que siempre diga eso, jajaja XD). DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), pertenecen a Butch Hartman ;)


	10. UNA GRAVE Y EXTRAÑA ENFERMEDAD

REQUIEM AL PASADO

_Dedico este capítulo a todos mis lectores, a mis amigas, que me han dejado reviews (New Ghost Girl, Jacky Sparrow) -y a las que no también- , pero en especial a los reviews anónimos (sólo tengo uno en este momento XD, jaja, pero no importa). Gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus palabras alentadoras y...pues ya saben, si dejan reviews -aunque sean anónimos- no duden que serán bien recibidos ;). Ok, los dejo con la siguiente entrega entonces. ¡Disfrútenla! _

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**9.UNA GRAVE Y EXTRAÑA ENFERMEDAD**

.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber escuchado el grito de Jack y al mismo tiempo ver salir un enorme rayo color verde fosforescente que golpeó directamente mi cara.

V - ¡Ahhhh!...¡eres un tonto!

J - ¡Cuidado!

Todo para inmediatamente caer con mis manos cubriéndome el rostro, justo antes de desmayarme.

.

Pasaron varios minutos ¿o serían horas?...el caso es que cuando recobré la conciencia, lo primero que vi fue a Maddie y a Jack mirándome con cara de sorpresa, como si hubieran visto algo en verdad terrible.

V – Ayyyy…¿qué pasó?...¿por qué me miran así?

M – Vlad…es que…tu…tu rostro…

V - ¿Mi rostro? ¿qué hay con el?

M – Es que…estás…estás…

J - ¡Lleno de acné! ¡Es espantoso!

M - ¡Jack!...y tu cabello…se volvió gris

V - ¡¿Qué?!

M – Ssssi…mira…

.

Ella me pasó un espejo y entonces observé con horror cómo mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro estaba lleno de enormes puntos rojos que más que puntos parecían pequeños volcanes a punto de estallar. ¡Era horrible!, mis ojos brillaban y qué decir de mi cabello…¡se había vuelto completamente gris!. Antes esto mi reacción fue levantarme de inmediato y sin importarme nada más, salí corriendo con la cara cubierta, hasta la enfermería.

De ahí me trasladaron al hospital para que me revisaran especialistas porque al parecer era un caso grave y necesitaba atención urgente.

…

Llegando allá y después de varias pruebas de diagnóstico, finalmente se acercó uno de los médicos a la sala de espera donde estaba…

Dr - ¿Masters Vladimir?

V – Si, soy yo ¿y bien? ¿qué es lo que tengo?

Dr – Pues…lamento informarle que aún no sabemos qué clase de problema tiene exactamente

V - ¿Cómo que no saben? Y entonces todas esas pruebas ¿qué?

Dr- Las pruebas no fueron concluyentes así que llamaremos al mejor dermatólogo que hay en el país para que nos ayude

V – Y…¿cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar?

Dr – El estará aquí dentro de una semana

V - ¡¿Tanto tiempo?! Oiga, no puedo esperar tanto tiempo aquí metido. Tengo una vida ¿sabe?

Dr – Comprenda por favor, el es un hombre muy ocupado y sólo hasta entonces tuvo un espacio en su agenda

V - ¿Y yo? ¿Mientras qué voy a hacer? No puedo faltar tanto tiempo a la universidad, ¡me atrasaré!

.

Ejem….en realidad eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, sólo que no quería estar lejos de Maddie tanto tiempo porque necesitaba terminar cuanto antes nuestra conversación. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier otra cosa.

.

Dr – Pues lo siento mucho pero deberá quedarse aquí hospitalizado para mantenerlo en observación.

V – Grrrr….esta bien…haré lo que dicen…por ahora…

Dr – En ese caso, ¡enfermera!

Enf - ¿Dígame Dr.?

Dr - Por favor lleve al señor Masters a su cuarto.

Enf – Enseguida Dr. A ver muchachito, siéntate en la silla de ruedas para que te pueda llevar hasta tu cuarto.

V – Gracias, pero yo puedo caminar solo, no necesito de ninguna silla para inválidos. Y no soy un muchachito.

Enf - ¡QUE TE SIENTES HE DICHO!

V – E- está bien ( ¬¬° pero qué genio)

Enf – Muy bien. Vámonos.

…

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. De hecho, no recuerdo haber tenido peor noche en toda mi vida. Tuve fiebre intermitente, mi corazón se aceleraba y no podía respirar. La enfermera a mi cargo se dio cuenta de esto y en una emergencia me trasladaron a cuidados intensivos.

…

Además de lo mal que me sentía, tuve alucinaciones muy extrañas donde veía una sombra con capa, cabello en punta, ojos brillantes color sangre de mirada maligna y sonrisa diabólica parado frente a mi. Apenas pude observarlo bien cuando dicha sombra se acercó y me tomó por el cuello levantándome de la cama mientras reía de forma siniestra y sacaba un extraño resplandor color magenta de su mano…

.

V - ¡Aaaaahhhh!

M - ¿Vlad? ¡Despierta Vlad! ¿te encuentras bien?

J – Sí amigo ¿estás bien? Despertaste con un sobresalto

V - ¿Eh? ¿qué?...ayyy…¿Dónde estoy?...me duele la cabeza

M - ¿No lo recuerdas? Estás en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital

V – ¿Cuidados intensivos?...ayyyy…¿por…qué?

J – Al parecer te pusiste muy mal y te trasladaron aquí para monitorearte con más atención.

M – Sí, realmente nos diste un buen susto.

V - …ya veo…pero entonces…¿ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿cómo los dejaron pasar a esta área?

M - Hemos estado toda la noche en la sala de espera y cuándo les dijimos que éramos tus amigos y como tu familia no se encuentra en el país, nos dejaron pasar a verte unos minutos

J – Sí, no podíamos abandonarte aquí en este frío lugar amigo Vladdie…No en serio…hace frío aquí.

V – Me alegra verlos pero….¡oh no!

.

En ese momento recordé el lamentable estado de mi rostro e intenté cubrirme con las manos pero entonces sentí que estaba cubierta por vendajes. Parecía la máscara de una momia. Y Maddie me había visto así…¡no podía ser!

.

J – ¡Hey! Tranquilo amigo, sólo estás vendado para evitar que las heridas se infecten.

V - -suspiro-…Es un alivio. Sólo espero no tener que permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

J - ¡Descuida hombre V!, estoy seguro de que esto tiene solución y en unos días más volveremos a estar juntos los tres, como siempre.

M – Sí Vlad, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya verás

Enf – Jóvenes, voy a tener que pedirles que salgan por favor. El paciente aún está delicado y hay que dejarlo descansar.

M – Bueno, luego nos vemos Vlad. Descansa ¿sí?

.

Ella tomó mi mano y me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

.

V – Lo que tú digas…Maddie

J – ¡Hasta mañana amigo! Recupérate pronto.

V – Sí…adiós Jack

…

Pasaron los días y yo seguía en cuidados intensivos debido a mis recaídas. Lo peor es que aún tenía esas extrañas alucinaciones, cada vez más seguido pero sin poder reconocer nunca a mi atacante.

…

Finalmente llegó el día que el dichoso dermatólogo me examinaría…

.

L – Buenos días ¿señor?...¡ah, sí! Masters. Me presento. Soy el doctor Linus Von Dermitz y desde ahora seré yo quien me haga cargo de su caso.

V - ¿Usted es el dermatólogo del que me hablaron?

L – Así es. He estado revisando su expediente y sus pruebas. En efecto, no son concluyentes así que yo personalmente le realizare unas con mi equipo especial para saber exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos porque he sabido que ha estado bastante mal.

V – Pues sí, la verdad es que estos días han sido los peores de mi vida.

L – Cuénteme entonces ¿qué le sucedió? Y necesito que sea lo más sincero conmigo, para poder hacer el diagnóstico adecuado y darle el mejor tratamiento para el caso.

V - ¿Seguro de que es necesario dar detalles?

L – Sí, sino no podré ayudarlo.

V - -suspiro-…esta bien, aunque no creo que sea fácil de explicar. Verá, todo comenzó cuando…

.

Tuve que contarle la historia sobre lo del portal, la teoría de los fantasmas y todas esas cosas, que ahora ya no representaban nada para mi. No en el estado en el que me encontraba.

El hombre sólo se quedó callado y con cara de asombro ante cada palabra que yo decía. Supongo que pensó que yo estaba loco…¿y quien en su sano juicio no pensaría eso de alguien que tuvo un accidente "por probar su portal fantasma"?...yo mismo no podía creer lo que estaba contándole.

.

Mientras avanzaba con mi explicación, el hombre se dedicó a escribir una serie de notas en un cuadernillo que llevaba y cuando terminamos, yo de contar y él de escribir…

.

L - …Ok…señor Masters, he de reconocer que lo que me cuenta es en verdad un poco difícil de asimilar incluso para un médico tan experimentado como yo, que ha visto miles de casos raros. Sin embargo, no se preocupe. No pienso que este loco. Por el contrario, en algunas ocasiones siempre tuve cierta curiosidad por el tema aunque en realidad nunca hice nada por aclarar mis dudas, excepto leer un poquitín aquí y allá. Bueno…haremos las pruebas, algunas investigaciones y resolveremos este caso.

V - ¿Resolveremos? ¿Acaso tiene ayudantes con usted?

L – No, no precisamente, pero necesitaré de la ayuda de sus amigos para obtener algunos datos de su proyecto y saber si por ahí podemos encontrar la causa de su problema.

V – Entiendo.

L – No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que con mi vasta experiencia y la ayuda de sus amigos resolveremos esto.

V – Eso espero…

…

El tal Dr. Von Dermitz pasó algunos días con Jack y Maddie analizando el portal, reuniendo quien sabe cuantos datos, haciendo preguntas y realizándome varias pruebas. ¿Yo? Seguía encerrado en ese cuarto y sufriendo de mis alucinaciones –digo, por si les interesaba saberlo-.

…

Uno de esos días se apareció con su cuaderno de notas en la mano seguido de Jack y Maddie. Todos vestían trajes de protección similares a los que usan para manejar material peligroso, pero en ese momento no le quise dar demasiada importancia a ese detalle …

.

L – Bien, señor Masters, le tengo noticias

V – Dígame doctor ¿ya sabe qué tengo?

L – Sí…y la verdad, no es muy alentador

V -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

L – Verá, todos estos días como bien sabe, hemos estado buscando las causas de su problema y hallamos por fin qué es…

V - ¿Y bien? Dígalo ya, sin rodeos.

L – Esta bien…Sr. Masters, sufre usted un extraño y grave caso de ectoacné

V - ¿EctoQUE?

L – Ectoacné…verá, la exposición repentina y directa de su piel con una descarga tan grande de rayos espectrales provocó una gran alteración en la misma.

V – Explíquese

L – Pues…es como si se hubiera expuesto por 48 horas a rayos UV e infrarrojos sin ninguna clase de protección. Me temo que ha sufrido graves daños quizás incluso a nivel genético.

V – Pero ¿cómo?, es decir, ¡sólo fueron unos segundos!

L – Pues sí, pero el impacto fue de enormes proporciones. Me temo que su recuperación podría tardar meses…incluso años.

V - …

.

¡Meses! ¡Años!. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme. No esperaba que pudiera estarme pasando esto. No a mi, ¡a Vlad Masters!, un prometedor científico y próximo mariscal de campo de los Packers. ¡No! No era posible. ¡No podía estar sucediendo!. Pero si creían que eso era lo peor, están muy equivocados…

.

V – Pe, pe, pe, pero…¡no es posible! ¡no puedo tardar tanto en recuperarme! ¿qué hay de mi, de mi vida, de mis metas? ¡todo!

L - -suspiro- …De verdad no sabe cómo lo lamento, pero deberá quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere por completo porque al parecer su enfermedad no sólo es grave y extraña sino que no sabemos si pudiera llegar a ser contagiosa. Deberá estar aislado.

V - ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡Me niego a ser encerrado aquí como una peste!

L – Pero no hay otro remedio. El tratamiento requiere de una serie de pruebas más, varios monitoreos constantes por las recaídas y varios cocteles de medicamentos que yo mismo, con ayuda de sus amigos, he estado preparando.

V – ¡Pero es que no es posible!...¡Jack! ¡Maddie! ¡Digan algo, por amor de Dios!

.

Ambos sólo se quedaron viéndome con una expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

.

M – Dr… ¿cree que podría dejarnos a solas unos minutos con Vlad? Creo que necesitamos hablar con él.

L – Esta bien, los dejaré solos.

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola! Me da gusto estar por aquí de nuevo aunque … esta vez no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo.

V – Vaya milagro…¿por qué?

CVF – Pues no sé, no tengo muchos ánimos en este momento. Creo que no sólo a ti te afectó la noticia Vlad.

V – Ya veo pero…te comprendo, la verdad es que esa noticia no me hizo ninguna gracia.

CVF - -suspiro- … sólo quisiera aclarar que de ahora en adelante, las visitas a Vlad serán con el típico traje que pudimos ver en el capítulo de "Masters of all times", para que tengan una idea clara de cómo venían vestidos todos. Pues eso es todo por ahora querido/as lectores. Nos leemos en el capítulo próximo.

V – Sí, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes –como era de esperarse, claro-, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue. Nos vemos.

CVF – ¬¬ ¿No podías despedirte sin hacer un comentario así, verdad Sr. Ego?…Bueno. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bueno, ya saben ¿no? historia: mía. DP (diálogos, personajes, etc), del buen Butch Hartman ;)


	11. SOMBRAS EN EL VALLE

REQUIEM AL PASADO

_Ok, antes de pasar al cap, sólo quería contestar el review de "**somebody**" (como eres anónima no veo otra forma de contestarte por ahora ññ). Ejem: Gracias por los ánimos y me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia :) (cierto, no he visto ninguna de este tipo, al menos no en español). Por otro lado, ¿Qué puedo decir? así soy yo, jajaja XD. Como ya esta lista la historia la subo rápido para que mis amables lectores -como tú- puedan disfrutarla sin esperar tanto tiempo -ya ví que te dejé en suspenso, ¡mwahaha!...eehhh ññU...cof, cof, ignora eso :p - decía..y más rápido los subo si dejan reviews ;) (mmmmhhh...tal vez por eso no tengo muchos ¬¬U...me emociono y los subo muy rápido ññU). También me facilita la vida sin tener presiones por pensar -grita de desesperación- ¡¿qué voy a poner en el siguiente cap ahora?! o.O!! - (pero eso no quiere decir que en algún momento no pueda agregar algo en alguna historia ;) . Jaja, no te preocupes por lo de la tercera persona, a veces ClausVegFan también hace lo mismo...ou...creo que ya lo hice ¿verdad? XD. Jaja, ok. Ahora sí, de lleno al capítulo_...

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**10. SOMBRAS EN EL VALLE**

.

V – No puede ser…todos los planes de mi vida…¡arruinados!...y todo esto por ese estúpido portal…no…¡todo esto es por tu culpa Jack!

J – Maddie…por favor déjanos solos ¿sí? En un momento podrás entrar.

M - -suspiro- Esta bien. Hablen ustedes.

…

V - ¡Todo esto no es más que por tu culpa Jack! ¡Eres un verdadero tonto!

J – Vlad, cálmate por favor. Escúchame. De verdad lamento mucho lo que te esta pasando pero fue un accidente. No sabía que estabas frente al portal justo en ese momento.

V - ¡¿Y no podías haber tenido la decencia de decirme que me quitara?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

J – No Vladdie, amigo, ¡escúchame! Yo…

V - ¡Nada de Vladdie! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Mi vida esta arruinada y es por tu culpa! ¡Esto sí no te lo puedo perdonar! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a saber nunca más sobre ti!

J – Pero ¡Vladdie! ¡amigo! ¡hombre V!

V - ¡No! Y ¡no vuelvas a llamarme hombre V nunca más! ¡¿me oíste?!...Nuestra amistad acabó Jack…vete de aquí…déjame solo

J – Pero…yo…

V - ¡Sólo vete!

J - …-suspiro- …de verdad lo siento hom…Vlad…no quería lastimarte…no sabes cómo lamento que todo termine así…-suspiro- …adiós (espero que algún día puedas perdonarme).

V - …

…

M - ¿Vlad?...¿Puedo pasar?

V – ¿Eh?...Si claro…pasa Maddie

M – Te oí discutir con Jack, ¿qué pasó?

V – Nada, sólo pasa que Fenton ya no es mi amigo. Nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo, ¡arruinó mi vida!

M – Pero fue un accidente. Por favor Vlad, se que debe ser terrible por lo que estas pasando pero nosotros te hemos apoyado todo este tiempo, en especial Jack. El se preocupo mucho por ti y fue quien más empeño puso para encontrar cuál era tu problema y tratar de ayudarte

V – Tal vez, pero eso no quita que me haya arruinado la vida. No, eso no puedo perdonárselo…no puedo.

M – Qué lastima, pero no creo que debas terminar la gran amistad que hay entre ustedes sólo por eso…

V - …¿sólo por eso?...¡¿Sólo por eso?!...¡Sólo mírame!, ahora soy un monstruo y no conformes con eso voy a tener que vivir aquí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sin poder hacer nada con mi vida. No, definitivamente no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente. No puedo perdonarlo.

M - …entonces…cielos…ahora va a ser muy difícil decirte esto…

V - ¿Qué Maddie? ¿Por qué difícil?

M – Cielos Vlad…en verdad no sé cómo decírtelo…

V - ¿Qué sucede? Anda…sólo dímelo. Puedes confiar en mi. Aún soy…tu amigo.

M – Sí, lo sé pero aún así, es difícil decir esto sabiendo que has roto tu amistad con Jack

V – Sólo…dímelo…¿sí?

M – Esta bien…suspiro…el día del accidente en el laboratorio…Jack…bueno…él me salvó

V - ¿Cómo?

M – Sí, verás…cuando el portal lanzó ese rayo descomunal, yo me encontraba muy cerca y Jack al verme en peligro gritó ¡cuidado! y se lanzó a salvarme.

V - ¿Es cierto eso? ¿cómo? Yo no me di cuenta

M – Claro que no te diste cuenta, tú estabas inconsciente y después te fuiste demasiado rápido hacia la enfermería sin darnos tiempo de hacer o decir nada más.

V – Bueno, eso de que Fenton te salvara es una cosa que es típica de su personalidad pero entonces…¿por qué tenías miedo de decírmelo? O…¿acaso hay algo más?

.

Tal vez jamás debí haber formulado esa pregunta, porque me dolió en el alma la respuesta…

.

M – La verdad…sí…mientras estuvimos esa noche aguardando a saber de ti, Jack y yo platicamos mucho sobre muchas cosas: sus padres, sus sueños, la gran amistad y cariño que sentía por ti, lo mal que se sentía por no haber podido salvarte a ti también y el cómo no se rendiría hasta poder hacer algo para remediar lo que hizo porque te apreciaba demasiado como para romper su amistad así nada más. El…no quería que tú te sintieras mal…Yo no pude hacer nada más que consolarlo. Estaba muy deprimido. Entonces le hice la promesa de que juntos te ayudaríamos con tu problema. Fue así como comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos investigando aquí y allá, tratando de hallar las respuestas para ayudarte y…sin querer…creo que eso hizo que me fijara más en Jack…no sólo como amigo sino como…algo más…

V – ¿Algo más? Quieres decir que tú…y él…

M - -suspiro-…sí…estamos enamorados y ya somos novios…queríamos darte la buena noticia para alegrarte el día pero ahora…

V – No digas más Maddie…entiendo…ahora…quisiera pedirte por favor que me dejaras solo…¿esta bien?...necesito pensar…

M – Esta bien Vlad, cómo digas. Sólo te pido que reflexiones un poco. Jack te quiere mucho y de verdad lamenta lo que pasó…los dos lo lamentamos…bueno…te dejo…descansa ¿sí?

V – Trataré…

…

"_Estamos enamorados y ya somos novios"_…esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza retumbando como si de un gran estruendo se tratara. Esas palabras me causaron tanto dolor…un dolor que yo jamás había sentido hasta entonces.

¿Cómo era posible? Aquél al que alguna vez consideré mi mejor amigo ¡me había traicionado!. No conforme con arrebatarme mi vida ahora también me estaba arrebatando a mi querida Maddie…al amor de mi vida.

¡No! ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto me estuviera pasando? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso no podía por una sola vez en mi vida salirme todo bien para ser feliz?

Todo lo que había hecho en mi vida era tratar de ser el mejor para que se sintieran orgullosos de mi…mi padre…los profesores…todo el mundo. Nunca hice nada malo y sin embargo ahí estaba yo…nuevamente solo…ahora sin esperanzas de un futuro en nada. No, definitivamente algo estaba mal con mi vida. El destino me estaba jugando una muy mala broma y lo peor es que yo había caído sin meter ni siquiera las manos.

…

Unos días después, las cosas se pusieron peor. Maddie había venido a visitarme como era su costumbre –no, Jack no entraba aunque yo sabía que siempre la acompañaba- y me dijo:

.

M - ¡Hola Vlad! ¿Cómo sigues? Espero que ya mejor. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

V - Hola Maddie..Pues no me quejo…ya sabes, fuera de esas horribles fiebres y el dolor que me causan, estoy más fresco que una lechuga.

M – Jajaja, ¡Ay Vlad! Qué bueno que seas optimista. Si sigues así yo creo que muy pronto vas a salir de aquí. Así podrías ir a despedirte.

V – Sí, creo que lo estoy tomando con filosofía pero…¡un momento!, ¿despedirme? ¿por qué? ¿de quién?

M - ¡Cielos!, creo que hablé de más. Disculpa, no quería decirlo así tan de golpe.

V – Pues habla.

M – Vlad…¿recuerdas que te mencioné hace unos días que quizás pronto regresaría a Stanford?

V – Sí…no me digas que…

M – Pues sí…ya casi ha terminado el semestre y debo regresar allá. Pero…

V - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

M – No sólo yo me iré…Jack…vendrá conmigo

V - ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? Digo, ¿que no pretendía terminar aquí sus estudios? ¿Qué pasó?

M - -suspiro-… Sucede que Jack ha estado muy triste desde lo que pasó entre ustedes y ahora cada vez que esta en cualquier parte que solían visitar lo recuerda y se deprime. En verdad nunca lo había visto así. Yo creía que se estaba haciendo daño a él mismo con ese dolor que sentía, así que le propuse que se mudara y cambiara de universidad, para ver si así se animaba un poco.

V - ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? Yo estoy seguro de que se le iba a pasar algún día. Tú lo conoces.

M – Yo pensé lo mismo pero pasaron los días y se ponía cada vez peor. Fue por eso que se lo propuse.

V – Y…entonces…¿cuándo se van?

M – Este fin de semana

V - ¡¿Este fin de semana?! Eeeess…es muy pronto ¿no crees?

M – No, ya casi están hechos todos los arreglos. De hecho…esta vez sólo he venido a despedirme en nombre de Jack y mío, porque es probable que el resto de la semana no pueda venir a verte por estar ultimando detalles.

V – Pero no puedes irte…es decir…aún es muy pronto…y yo me encuentro aquí solo…tú eres la única que me visita ó más bien…la única de quien realmente aprecio sus visitas.

M – Te agradezco mucho que pienses eso de mi Vlad, pero aunque me duela en el alma, me es imposible el poder volver a visitarte. Te quiero agradecer todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y que me hayas brindado tu amistad. Es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Sé que tú tampoco, porque creo que ambos nos llegamos a querer mucho y ese cariño no se va a ir pronto. Estoy segura. Bueno, es hora de irme. Hasta pronto querido Vlad. Jamás nos olvides ¿sí?

.

Lo último que recibí de ella como despedida fue un beso en la mejilla -que ni siquiera pude sentir debido a los vendajes- y un fuerte abrazo que en ese momento no me sentí capaz de corresponder como debía, por el miedo a que si lo hacía, no la dejara irse de mi lado nuca más. Entonces salió del cuarto.

.

V – Adiós…mi querida Maddie…

…

Estaba deprimido, aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Quizá nunca más volvería a verla. Todo por culpa de Jack Fenton.

…

Esa noche, nuevamente entre fiebres y dolores insoportables, tuve esa alucinación. La diferencia fue que ahora la sombra no me tomó del cuello, sino que se acercó a mi y antes de que yo hiciera nada, me habló con voz profunda:

.

P – Veo que te encuentras deprimido ¿no es verdad?

V - ¿Qué rayos quieres tú aquí? ¿no piensas tratar de asfixiarme como ha sido tu costumbre desde que apareciste?

P – Jajaja, para nada…esta vez he venido a hablar contigo. Ya es tiempo.

V - ¿Tiempo? ¿Pero de qué estas hablando? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres!

P – Jajaja, eso si que es gracioso, ¿cómo que no sabes quién soy? Si me conoces perfectamente.

V – No es verdad. Jamás te había visto antes…o al menos no antes de aquel accidente.

P – Jajaja, puede que no hayas querido verme antes, debido a esas tonterías de tener amigos y absurdos ideales, pero siempre he estado aquí en tu mente y en tu corazón. Sólo…me ignoraste durante un tiempo…

V - ¿Qué? No te pude haber ignorado, ¡yo no sabía que existías! De hecho, ni siquiera se si en verdad existes en este momento.

P – Jajaja, es muy gracioso en verdad pero me estas empezando a colmar la paciencia. Tú, muchacho insolente, no habías querido acercarte a mi, ignoraste mi presencia porque no querías o tenías miedo de saber que YO siempre te había estado esperando. Siempre creíste que no me necesitabas porque aún guardabas la tonta esperanza de que todos esos sueños e ideales para hacer de tu vida color de rosa se cumplirían. Pero ya ves que no. Así que por eso estoy aquí. Tú me llamaste.

V - ¿Qué yo qué? No es posible.

P - ¡Claro que es posible! Tú, mi patético amigo, necesitas de mi más que nunca. Me necesitas para poder hacer realidad todos tus deseos incluyendo los más profundos…los más oscuros. Juntos cambiaremos tu vida y al fin podrás tomar venganza de todos aquellos que te lastimaron aunque sea una vez. Tendrán su merecido y como consecuencia, tú también.

V – Pero…no comprendo…si en verdad pretendes hacer eso…¿cómo sé que funcionará?...¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

P - ¡Porque yo soy tú! Jajajajaja…

.

Entonces, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse de forma estremecedora. Me elevé sobre la cama y experimenté una fuerza sobre mi que jamás había sentido. Sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban y cómo empezaba a cambiar: mi cabello se volvió negro como la noche y estaba erizado, de mi boca se asomaron unos colmillos largos y puntiagudos, mis ojos centelleaban como dos carbones incandescentes, mi piel cambió de color y también mi vestimenta. De pronto me encontraba con un traje blanco, con botas, guantes y cinturón negro y todo iba acompañado de una enorme capa blanca con rojo.

Me incorporé, me arranqué las vendas que cubrían mi cara y me paré frente a un espejo. Era impresionante lo que estaba viendo…yo era ¡un vampiro! Ó mejor dicho ¡un fantasma!

.

P – Y ahora…el siguiente paso…debemos prepararte física y mentalmente durante algún tiempo hasta que estemos listos para vengarnos.

V – Pero ¿Quién eres tú?

P – Yo soy Plasmius…VLAD Plasmius…

…

…

* * *

N/A : ¡Hola querido/as lectores! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En lo personal es uno de mis favoritos.

Aprovechando que Vlad no está en este momento por aquí para interrumpirme, les diré por qué (y no es porque yo lo haya redactado :p ): Sucede que yo pienso que Vlad se debió sentir devastado ante la noticia de saber que toda su vida se había vuelto un desastre y es lógico que ante esto sintiera una gran ira hacia todo y todos. Por consiguiente, al fin se desató lo que él temía en lo más profundo de su ser: dejar salir el mal que siempre estuvo ahí, representado ahora por Plasmius.

Yo creo sinceramente que Vlad no era malo – egocéntrico y presumido tal vez, jeje ññU… pero malo no-, sin embargo, después de todo lo que le pasó y las cosas que vivió a lo largo de su vida –quizás después haya tiempo para dar esos detalles, pero desafortunadamente no será en esta historia-, se fue alimentando poco a poco esa parte negativa hasta que por el accidente, esta finalmente cobró forma.

El que aparentemente Vlad hable con Plasmius como si no lo conociera es porque no creo que desde el principio le haya gustado mucho la idea de ser un fantasma, al menos porque le parecía algo ridículo y más por la forma en la que adquirió esos poderes, además de que yo veo a Plasmius en un principio como la parte manipuladora y vengativa de su personalidad, y en adelante éste hará lo que sea por lograr sus objetivos, dejando de lado esa parte inocente/humana que aún conserva en sí mismo.

Como ven, esa parte psicológica es lo que me fascina de Vlad – además de que es un villano que nunca deja de serlo, pero con toques de humor ;), porque aclaro, ¡me encanta Plasmius! :D -.

Bien, por eso me gusta tanto este capítulo –y el próximo-.

Y ustedes…¿qué opinan? nn (cualquiera de sus opiniones serán bien recibidas)

Bueno, me despido dejándolos con esa pregunta. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, lo de siempre :p : Historia mía, DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), de Butch Hartman ;)


	12. LA NOCHE DEL VAMPIRO

REQUIEM AL PASADO

_Ok, nuevamente antes de pasar al siguiente cap. quisiera contestar el review de **¡SOMEBODY, LA UNICA Y ORIGINAL!** **XD **(según sus propias palabras, jajaja XD). En fin: Pues sí, me emocioné otra vez :p pero calme un poco mis impulsos, sino...hubiera subido este cap tal vez minutos después de que leíste el anterior, jajaja XD. Vaya, así que también escribes aquí ¿no? ¡Bien!, Igual y me gustaría leer tus historias alguna vez :). Espero que tomes con calma esta vez la lectura, jaja XD, para que la disfrutes ;).Con respecto a la pregunta, sí, creo que Vlad se obsesionó con sus poderes, además de que el pobre se quedó solo y se sentía defraudado por los que él creyo sque siempre serían sus verdaderos amigos. Yo siento lástima por él (me dan ganas de abrazarlo XD). Pasando a otra cosa, ¡me encantó tu review! Y en especial la advertencia, jajaja XD_ _Me hizo reír mucho :D. Bien, después de decir esto, vayamos pues al capítulo:_

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**11. LA NOCHE DEL VAMPIRO**

.

V – Ayyy…mi cabeza…¿qué pasó?...¿donde estoy?

Enf – Estas en tu cuarto jovencito. Anoche te caíste de la cama y parece que realmente armaste un gran alboroto aquí ¿mala noche acaso?

V - ¿Eh?...¡galletas de mantequilla! ¿qué pasó aquí?

Enf – Caramba jovencito, sí que te han afectado esos horribles malestares. ¿De veras no recuerdas nada?

V – Pues no…¿de que debía acordarme? Anoche no pasó nada extraño (¿o sí?)

Enf – Pues no lo sé, pero una de mis compañeras que se quedó de guardia asegura que cuando venía en camino a ver por qué hacías tanto escándalo, vio una especie de vampiro ó fantasma muy aterrador y salió huyendo. Seguramente el exceso de trabajo le ha afectado, así que le dieron unos días de vacaciones. Vampiros y fantasmas ¡ja!, ¿quién podría creer en esas cosas?

.

Al escuchar sus palabras me puse de pie y fui al espejo. Era extraño. Mi cara no tenía los vendajes pero estaba igual que desde el día del accidente. No, no había colmillos, ni traje, mi cabello seguía gris y mis ojos seguían siendo azules. Lo que sí había era un gran desastre en el cuarto. Botellas tiradas, la cama volteada, las paredes y el piso tenían pequeñas fisuras y una de las ventanas estaba rota. También el cerrojo de la puerta se encontraba roto, como si lo hubieran forzado.

.

Enf – Bueno, será mejor que te saquemos de aquí mientras arreglamos este desastre. Vamos, te llevaré a otro cuarto mientras.

…

En efecto, me trasladaron a otro cuarto. Llegando ahí no pude dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad había pasado? ¿Sería sólo otra alucinación? Sí, eso debía ser pero ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué el cuarto se encontraba en ese estado? Era como si un enorme tornado hubiese pasado por ahí destruyendo todo a su paso. Y es que…todo fue tan real…podía sentir cómo cambiaba, cómo me quemaban los ojos, cómo me elevaba…no…era ilógico. Sí, sólo debió ser una alucinación y nada más…¿o no?

…

En los días siguientes no hubo nada…ningún indicio de lo que había pasado aquella extraña noche en que vi a ese espectro. Incluso mis alucinaciones se habían esfumado por completo y la fiebre y dolores desaparecido como si nunca los hubiera tenido. Sólo quedaba ahora el ecto-acné. Realmente era extraño pero en parte me alegraba que así fuera. Entonces me olvidé del asunto por completo.

Ahora tendría que hacer algo para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido pero ¿cómo? No podía salir del hospital y por miedo al contagio ningún profesor quería estar demasiado cerca de mi, aunque tuviera puesto un traje especial –ni siquiera el resto de mis conocidos había venido a verme por lo mismo-. Finalmente la solución llegó: tomaría clases en la universidad, pero a través de teleconferencias. Así nadie estaría en peligro y yo podría seguir adelante con mis estudios sin tener que abandonar tampoco el tratamiento.

…

L - ¡Hola Vlad! ¿Cómo te va hoy? Estudiando mucho ¿no?

V – Hola Dr. Linus. En realidad sólo estaba repasando. Todo esto es muy fácil para mi.

L – Que bueno. Veo que eres un joven muy inteligente. Qué lástima que aún no puedas salir de aquí. Pero apuesto a que en cuanto salgas las chicas te van a perseguir. Sólo piénsalo: eres inteligente, joven, ehm…

V - ¿Atractivo?

L – Ehm…bueno, lo serás en cuanto podamos deshacernos por completo de ese acné, jeje, pero no te preocupes, sé que lo haremos.

V – ¬¬ Pues gracias por el apoyo Dr.

L – Jaja, no hay de qué.

V - ¬¬° …estaba siendo sarcástico

.

¿Qué las chicas me perseguirían? La verdad es que he de admitir que si era yo atractivo y varias veces algunas chicas me pidieron que las invitara a salir pero antes tenía yo mis objetivos y no pensaba perder el tiempo "en esas tonterías". Por otro lado, a mi la única que me interesaba era Maddie…mi querida Maddie…¿qué estaría haciendo? Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se había ido dejándome roto el corazón. Definitivamente ella era la única a quien yo quería cerca, sólo a ella pero…ahora estaba con Fenton, y eso me hacía enfadar mucho.

.

L - Por cierto, me enteré que tus amigos van a regresar a Wisconsin.

V - ¿Amigos? ¿Se refiere a Maddie?

L – Sí, y a Jack también

V – Ah, si…él

L – Estaba pensando que tal vez podría decirles que pasaran a saludarte.

V - ¿Y porque vienen? ¿Cómo se enteró?

L – Sucede que mientras estuvimos trabajando juntos hice buena amistad con ellos y de vez en cuando nos mandamos algunas cartas.

V – Entiendo…

.

¿Qué? No me vean así. En ese tiempo el Internet apenas estaba difundiéndose. No pueden esperar que nos comunicáramos por correo electrónico tan fácil como ahora ¿verdad?.

¿Teléfono? No, estaba en un hospital y no podía haber teléfonos ahí para "no incomodar a los pacientes". Bueno, ¿en qué me quedé?

.

L – En la última, Maddie me contó que extrañaban estar por aquí y que deseaban terminar sus estudios en la universidad en la que se conocieron ustedes tres.

V - ¿Y cuando llegan? ¿Le dijo Maddie algo sobre eso?

L – Sí, llegan este viernes por la tarde para instalarse en un departamento que ya tenían, según entiendo…

V - ¿Un viejo departamento? (probablemente se refiere al departamento de Jack pero…¿cómo? ¿acaso ya viven juntos? ¡galletas de jengibre! ¿por qué? )

L – Sí, porque al parecer Maddie no alcanzó a inscribirse a tiempo y ya los lugares estaban ocupados en la casa de estudiantes, así que Jack le ofreció hospedaje.

V – Ah, con que era eso (bueno, al menos no todo esta perdido todavía).

L – Entonces dime Vlad ¿quieres que les avise para que vengan a verte? Estoy seguro de que les alegrara saber de ti después de todo este tiempo.

V – La verdad…no quisiera verlos aún…creo que no estoy listo.

L – Bueno…como quieras pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en decírmelo y les avisaré con gusto ¿ok?

V – Bien. Es muy amable de su parte.

L – De nada hijo, después de todo, nadie merece estar encerrado toda la vida y te vendría bien rodearte de tus viejos conocidos ¿no crees?

V- Supongo que sí

L – Bueno, regreso en un minuto ¿sí?

V – Esta bien Dr.

.

¡Maddie vendría! Aún no lo creía pero ¿por qué no me había dicho nada a mi? ¿por qué no me había avisado?

.

Enf – Hola muchachito…

V – Ya le he dicho que no soy "muchachito" ¬¬. Mi nombre es Vlad

Enf – Como sea. Toma, me mandaron a dejarte esto…

.

Eran cartas…todas ellas de Maddie, contándome de lo que había sido de ella desde que se fue. ¿Por qué las recibía hasta ahora?

.

V – Oiga enfermera

Enf - ¿Qué pasa muchachito?

V - ¬¬° (y dale con lo mismo)…Dígame…¿por qué apenas me están dando todas estas cartas?¿Qué tal si alguna era urgente?

Enf – Yo qué se, son órdenes del Dr. que te las entregara ahora y eso estoy haciendo. Si quieres saber por qué pregúntale a él.

V – Gracias. Siempre tan amable ¬¬

Enf – Hump

L - ¡Hola Vlad! Ya volví. ¿Qué haces?

V – Nada…como siempre (nada, sólo pelearme con esta antipática enfermera como siempre…no sé por qué no le caigo bien)

L - ¡Vaya! Veo que recibiste tu correspondencia al fin ¿verdad?

V – Sí, al respecto quería saber ¿por qué justamente hasta ahora? ¿Qué pasó con "nadie debe estar encerrado" "debes rodearte de tus conocidos"?

L – Tranquilo, déjame explicarte. Esas cartas han estado llegando desde que estas aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta…

V – Sí ¬¬, ya lo noté

L - …pero no había querido entregártelas porque al principio te encontrabas muy mal y tal vez no podrías leerlas a gusto. Después de que hace unos días comenzaste a mejorar fue cuando decidí que ya era tiempo de entregártelas, así que aquí están.

V – Pues gracias pero ¿no pensó que tal vez aún con lo mal que me sentía tendría ganas de leerlas si sabía que eran de Maddie?

L – Pues…no…creo que no tomé en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, jaja, disculpa

V - ¬¬°

L – Como sea, aquí están, así que te dejo para que las leas a gusto. Enfermera, salgamos de aquí.

.

Rápidamente comencé a leerlas desde la primera. Casi todas hablaban de cosas triviales que sucedían en la escuela, en las salidas con amigos y…con grrrrr….Jack, y en todas me preguntaba cómo seguía, que lamentaba no poder verme y que esperaba que me recuperara pronto, pero la última fue en la que presté más atención:

.

_Querido Vlad:_

_Este día ha sido uno de los más felices hasta ahora desde que regresamos a Stanford. Al fin terminó el semestre y te tengo grandes noticias. Como extrañamos tanto el estar por allá en Wisconsin –a ti también te extrañamos y mucho-, hemos decidido ¡volver allá! para terminar la universidad con todos nuestros antiguos compañeros –eso te incluye a ti, desde luego- ¿no te parece estupendo? Jack se encuentra muy emocionado con el asunto y la verdad es que nos gustaría poder verte si es que tú lo deseas. Espero que esta carta sí me la puedas contestar ó que al menos te llegue a tiempo, por que sé que en tu estado no puedes hacer esfuerzos, ni siquiera leer mucho... _

V – Ese Dr. …creo que exageró demasiado la historia ¬¬°

…_En fin, sólo quería darte la buena noticia. Aún hay más sorpresas pero esas quisiera decírtelas hasta que podamos vernos en persona. Como siempre, espero que te encuentres bien y que te estés recuperando rápido. Nos vemos pronto._

_Con cariño _

_-Maddie- _

.

¿Más sorpresas? Y quería verme. Tenía que hacer algo para verme presentable ahora que sabía que ella vendría a verme. No quería parecer un moribundo así que le pedí de favor al Dr. Dermitz que me trajera un traje elegante y una camisa de vestir, junto con zapatos y una corbata. Quería verme bien. Para ese momento mi cabello había crecido bastante así que, para no cortarlo –de cualquier forma estando ahí no necesitaba realmente traerlo corto- lo até en una cola de caballo. Como pude me las ingenié para rasurarme sin lastimarme.

.

L – Te ves bien Vlad, ya era hora de que te arreglaras un poco. Se ve que esta visita te tiene emocionado

V – Claro, después de tanto tiempo voy a volver a ver al am…a Maddie

L – Que bueno que te hayas decidido a que vinieran. Ya verás que será un reencuentro muy agradable.

V – Eso espero Dr…eso espero.

…

Era la noche del viernes que Maddie había llegado y yo me encontraba más emocionado que nunca porque sabía que al día siguiente la volvería a ver. Tal vez me precipité demasiado porque otra vez él…Plasmius…apareció en mi sueño…

.

P – Hola querido Vlad…¿cómo has estado? Te ves emocionado ¿acaso algo interesante que vaya a ocurrir?

V – Nada que te interese, además creo que ya lo sabes ¿no? Ya que sabes tanto de mi

P – Jajaja, de nosotros dirás y sí, estoy enterado de tu visita, pero lamento decirte que no podrá ser el feliz reencuentro que esperas.

V - ¡¿Qué?! No te atrevas a decirme a quién puedo o no puedo ver, yo decido. Esta es mi vida.

P – Vaya, vaya, se ve que aún no lo has entendido ¿verdad? ¡tú y yo somos lo mismo! Por lo tanto lo que te pase a ti también me concierne a mi ¡¿lo entiendes?!

V – ¡No!, de hecho dime una cosa ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo te dignas a aparecer nuevamente por aquí? Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi y me habías dejado en paz.

P – No, no, no mi querido muchacho, esa nunca fue mi intención. Por el contrario, sólo quise darte un tiempo de descanso para que pudieras estar listo para la siguiente fase de nuestro plan.

V - ¿Nuestro plan? ¿Qué estas tramando?

P – Verás…yo sé que tú odias a Jack y las razones por las que lo haces, y sé también que quisieras vengarte de él por lo que te hizo ¿no es verdad?

V – Pues…no sé si realmente lo odio, sólo sé que ¡nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo!

P – ¡Jaja!, ya ves, ¡ahí está!. Yo tenía razón, aunque no lo admitas tú lo odias, a mi no puedes engañarme porque somos lo mismo. Yo sé lo que tú sientes…lo que sentimos, y eso incluye nuestro amor por ella…Madeleine Wizzer.

V – No te metas con ella ó te pesara.

P - ¿Yo? ¿Meterme con ella? Jajaja, eso es gracioso. Yo no podría lastimarla aunque quisiera. Ella es lo más importante para nosotros ¿o me equivoco? Es el amor de nuestra vida. No, no podría dañarla jamás.

V – Si es así entonces ¿qué buscas?¿Por qué volviste?

P – Como ya te lo había dicho, una sola palabra…VENGANZA

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí, aunque otra vez, Vlad no se apareció. No sé que andará haciendo ahora. Sólo espero que no se le haga costumbre esfumarse así aunque…por otro lado…así no me interrumpe XD.

Ok, como ya había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, este es otro de mis favoritos y pues, aquí esta. Espero lo hayan disfrutado aunque no es precisamente uno muy alegre.

Con respecto a esta última aparición de Plasmius, sólo quisiera aclarar que es importante para el resto de la trama, ya que en lo siguiente veremos que no sólo apareció para planear la venganza así nada más, sino algo más (que estoy segura descubrirán ustedes).

Bueno, los dejo entonces. Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega de "Requiem al pasado".

¡Hasta pronto!

**POR CIERTO, DEJEN MAS REVIEWS ¿NO? ;) ME GUSTA SABER SUS OPINIONES. NO LES DE PENA. **

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben pero bueno, ejem, historia mía. DP (diálogos, personajes), de Butch Hartman ;)


	13. PRELUDIO Y ESPERA

REQUIEM AL PASADO

_Bueno, otra vez, primero contesto reviews. Ejem..._

_**SOMEBODY:** Mwahaha...te volví a dejar en suspenso...sorry :p, pero ¿te digo algo? esa era mi intención mwahahaha (cof, cof...sólo ignorame ¿ok?). Un poco triste que no te agraden tus propias historias. No creo que seas tan mala para esto pero don´t worry, no insistiré más ;). Te dejo con el siguiente cap entonces. Disfrútalo y nuevamente, gracias por tus reviews, que no sólo me alegran el día con tus palabras, también me hacen reir mucho :D_

_A todos los demás que siguen esta historia (anónimos y no anónimos) ¿qué pasó con los reviews?. XD ...Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que venían todos:_

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

.

**12. PRELUDIO Y ESPERA**

**.**

M - ¡Dr. Dermitz! ¡Buenos días! Que gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo.

L - ¡Hola Maddie! A mi también me da mucho gusto verte. Llegaste temprano.

M – Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Vlad de nuevo. Le tengo noticias y quisiera decírselas en persona.

L – Jaja, entonces espera aquí ¿sí?, le avisaré que ya llegaste. El también estaba feliz de saber que vendrías.

M – - me alegro (espero que ya haya perdonado a Jack)

…

V – Perfecto, ya llegó aunque…viene sola.

¿? – No importa…

L - ¿Vlad? ¿Puedo pasar?

V – Adelante

L – ¿Adivina quién esta aquí?

V – Maddie ¿cierto?

L – Jaja, ¡exacto! Y parece que esta ansiosa por verte ¿le digo que ya puede pasar?

V – Por favor. La estaba esperando.

L – Ok, enseguida le aviso

…

M – ¡Hola Vlad! Que bueno que ya estas mejor. El Dr. me dijo que has progresado mucho con tu recuperación y por eso te cambiaron del área de cuidados intensivos. Por cierto…te ves algo…diferente

V - ¿Yo? ¿Diferente? No…bueno…tal vez un poco. Dime ¿te gusta como me veo?

M – Sí, te hace ver…elegante y esa cola de caballo creo que te sienta bien.

V – Gracias, sabía que te gustaría

M – Dime Vlad ¿cómo has estado?

V – Muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

M – Oye, supe que retomaste los estudios gracias a las videoconferencias ¿verdad? Debe ser como salir en la tele, jaja

V – Pues sí, algo por el estilo. Ahora dime tú Maddie ¿qué noticia era la que querías decirme sólo en persona?

M – No hay que precipitarnos. Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar primero.

.

Después de que pasaran algunas horas recordando los viejos tiempos…

.

V – Qué tiempos aquellos. Ya deseo regresar a mi vida de siempre conti…todos. Los he extrañado mucho.

M - Sí…todos te hemos extrañado mucho…también Jack

V – Ah…mmmh…sí…como sea…

M - …(creo que aún sigue resentido con el pobre Jack, qué lástima)

V- Dime Maddie ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

M – Pues te tengo una gran noticia. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo ya que te considero un gran amigo. Sé que te alegrará saberlo.

V - ¿Y bien?

M - ¿Qué crees? Jack y yo estamos comprometidos. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

V – Ah…¡¿cómo?!

M - ¡Sí! me lo propuso hace unos días, fue taaan romántico…

V – Si, si, si pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿no es muy apresurado?

M – Calma, será hasta dentro de un año, a partir de que nos graduemos. Sé que parece mucho tiempo pero así lo hemos decidido. Yo quiero una gran boda y necesitamos de tiempo para reunir el dinero de los preparativos.

V – Sigue siendo algo precipitado ¿no te parece? Digo, hay tantas cosas que pudieran pasar ¿Por qué no se casan en unos, digamos…diez años?

M – Jajaja, ¡Ay Vlad! qué cosas dices. No creo que pase nada, además ya apartamos la fecha. Hay que ser prevenidos.

V - …entonces ¿era eso lo que querías decirme? (vaya gran noticia)

M – Pues…sí…¿no te alegra saberlo?…es decir…¿no te alegras por mi?

V – Jeje…sí…claro que me alegra saberlo…¡qué gusto por ti que te cases! (aunque no tanto con quién…¡el novio debería ser yo!)

M - ¡Uff! No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decirlo. Pensé que te pondrías celoso de mi, jajaja

V – Oo…¿celoso yo? Nooo, cómo crees ¿por qué debería estarlo? (tal vez sospecha algo sobre lo que yo siento por ella y no quería romperme el corazón…sí, eso debe ser…mi querida Maddie siempre tan considerada)

M – Bueno, es que como tu eres mi mejor amigo y se que me quieres como a una hermana…

.

¡Ouch!...golpe bajo…muuuuy bajo

.

M - .…pensé que te darían los típicos celos de hermano mayor por temor a perder mi cariño, jajaja, ¿no es tonto?

V – Jeje…¡sí!…muy tonto, tienes razón. Pues no, yo no estoy celoso por eso (al menos no en ese plan)

M – Bueno Vlad, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte. Cuídate y espero poder visitarte otra vez antes de la graduación que será en unos meses, aunque sé que con nuestros respectivos estudios, tu tratamiento y las visitas que aún son restringidas será un poco difícil.

V – No importa Maddie, lo que me sobra en este momento es tiempo. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

M - -. Bueno, adiós Vlad.

V – Adiós…(querida Maddie)

…

L - ¿Y bien?¿Cómo te fue?

V – Muy bien Dr. En verdad fue una visita muy agradable.

L – Qué bien. Oye, Jack no vino ¿verdad?

V - ¿Quién? Ah, no. Supongo que aún se debe sentir culpable por lo que me hizo y prefirió no venir a dar la cara.

L – Que extraño. Pensé que le daría mucho gusto volver a verte.

V - …además Maddie me dijo que le surgió un pequeño contratiempo…

.

Después supe que se quedó atorado en el baño…el muy inútil…

.

V - …y no pudo venir.

L – Mmmmhhhh, pues qué lástima. Me hubiera gustado volver a verlo ¿a ti no?

V – La verdad no tanto…

L – En fin, te dejo solo unos momentos en lo que voy por las inyecciones que te tocan ahora ¿sí?

V – Aquí lo espero (¡galletas de mantequilla! ¡¿por qué siempre inyecciones?! ¿qué este sujeto no conoce los ungüentos?)

L – Por cierto, tenía curiosidad…¿por qué te quitaste los vendajes?

V – ¿Eso? Bueno, es que ya que estoy bastante mejor quería que Maddie pudiera ver mi rostro como era (o al menos la parte que ya esta mejor) porque la última vez que me vió tenía los vendajes puestos. No quería que me viera como si trajera disfraz de Halloween.

L – Oh, bien…era sólo una duda. Bueno, regreso.

…

P - ¿Ya se fue?

V – Sí

P – Excelente. Ahora podemos seguir con el plan.

V – Pero no me gusta eso de que Maddie se va a casar…¡y con el tonto de Jack Fenton! ¡¿cómo es posible?!

P – No te preocupes. Aún falta tiempo para eso. Además ¿qué importa? ¡que se case con él si quiere! Aún falta mucho para que estemos listos para nuestra venganza. Se paciente. Te prometí ayudarte y así lo haré.

V – Bien, pero tendrás que dejar de hablar en mi subconsciente ¿ok? Comienza a molestarme.

P – Lo haré pero para eso debes aprender a controlar nuestros nuevos poderes.

V – Lo sé…¿cuándo empezamos?

P – Esta noche…

…

Esa noche, después de que en el hospital se habían apagado las luces comencé con lo que de ahora en adelante sería mi entrenamiento nocturno.

.

V – Muy bien -suspiro-…aquí voy…

.

Me concentré y unos aros negros que atravesaron mi cuerpo causaron que mi apariencia cambiara para dejar al descubierto mi lado fantasma.

Entonces me dediqué a realizar pequeños ejercicios de vuelo, así como de intangibilidad e intentar crear ectorayos con mis manos.

…

Así era…en el día me dedicaba a hacer las actividades a las que me había acostumbrado como Vlad Masters –que no eran muchas, por cierto- y en la noche aprovechaba unas horas en la madrugada para explorar los alcances de mis nuevos poderes como Vlad Plasmius…al menos hasta donde me permitía mi aún latente enfermedad.

.

…

.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cada día estaba más cerca la graduación. Llegado el momento pondría mi plan en acción.

Durante ese tiempo seguí recibiendo algunas cartas de Maddie cuando no podía venir a verme, entre otras cosas por sus constantes salidas con "su querido Jack".

…

...

Finalmente, el día de la graduación. Mi plan estaba listo y no podía esperar más que perfección en él.

Por la mañana fue la entrega de documentos, premios y todas esas cursilerías.

.

Por la noche, ya en plena fiesta y con todos reunidos, decidí que pondría en marcha el plan. ¿Cómo si estaba en el hospital? Bueno, había estado entrenando para soportar el esfuerzo de salir volando de ahí y llegar hasta el salón de la fiesta. Lo demás lo arreglaría con algo de uso de mis poderes. Era demasiado fácil, tomando en cuenta que nadie esperaría ser atacado y menos por un fantasma.

.

Como decía, me transformé en Plasmius, me hice intangible y salí de la habitación para dirigirme al salón.

.

Me detuve en una ventana para poder espiar y analizar la situación de modo discreto mientras buscaba mi objetivo.

.

VP - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?, sé que tiene que estar por aquí…¡ajá!

.

Había localizado mi objetivo…Jack Fenton…al instante mis ojos centellearon de emoción. ¡Por fin mi venganza estaba cerca!

.

J - ¡Hey! Pongan música chicos, es tiempo de que Jack Fenton les muestre cómo se baila…¡vamos Maddie!

.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que en ese momento sucedía, volé hasta una posición más cercana a mi víctima.

Preparé la carga de energía, apunté y, justo cuando lancé el tiro…¡Jack se volteó! Lo que dejó Maddie entre mi rayo y él. No podía dejar que la lastimara.

.

Debía salvarla pero ¿cómo? No podía revelarme en ese momento, no aún estando enfermo. Sería peligroso si después del incidente comenzaban a perseguirme, porque no podría regresar al hospital a ocultarme. No podía dejar que supieran que yo era ese fantasma. Sin pensarlo dos veces hice lo más tonto que pude haber hecho en ese momento…entré en el cuerpo de Jack y en un rápido movimiento abracé a Maddie y salté para esquivar el ectorayo.

...

...

Sólo se escuchó un estruendo contra una de las paredes. Justo entonces sentí que me debilitaba demasiado. Tenía que salir de ahí así que dejé el cuerpo de Jack y me dirigí volando hasta la salida.

Grave error haber poseído a Jack. No sabía que esa acción requería de un esfuerzo mayor que el sólo lanzar ectorayos o volar, por el hecho de debía luchar, aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos, con el alma residente por el dominio del cuerpo. Eso me debilitó tanto que sólo me dio tiempo de salir de ahí para caer totalmente sin fuerzas, perder mi transformación y finalmente la conciencia.

…

M - ¿Vlad?…¿Vlaad?…¡está despertando!

V - ¿eh?…¿Dónde estoy?

L – Tranquilo Vlad, estás en el hospital. ¡Caray!, nos diste un buen susto

V - ¿Por qué?, es decir, ¿qué pasó?

M – Tal vez no lo viste, pero hubo un ataque muy extraño en el salón y entonces evacuaron el lugar. Parece ser que lanzaron un proyectil o algo así quien sabe de donde y se fue a estrellar justo en el salón. Afortunadamente no nos pasó nada pero cuando salimos de ahí fue una sorpresa encontrarte tirado e inconsciente. Por eso fue que llamamos al doctor y te trajimos al hospital.

L – Sí, lo bueno es que no tenías ninguna herida y sólo estabas inconsciente. Dinos ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?…

V – O.o! ¿eh?...bueno…yo…

L – …recuerda que aún no te recuperas. Yo comprendo que hayas querido ver a tus amigos y estar ahí con ellos, pero no debiste escapar así del hospital. Te pido por favor que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

M – Vlad, recuerda que antes de todo esta tu salud ¿ok?. Debes cuidarte.

V – Claro…lo tendré en cuenta

L – Jaja, bueno. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y aparentemente no te pasó nada. Te dejaremos descansar ¿está bien?

M – Nos vemos Vlad. Te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí haremos una segunda fiesta con todos para que también asistas. ¡Hasta pronto!

…

…

...

...

P – Pero ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡galletas de mantequilla! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante tontería?! ¡Casi nos descubren!

V – Maddie estaba en peligro, no podía dejar que saliera herida por mi culpa.

P - ¡Pero estábamos tan cerca! Sólo tenías que lanzar ese rayo y ¡listo!

V – Sí, lo sé, pero yo no contaba con que Maddie se iba a atravesar. La verdad es que aunque creí ver a Jack bailando con Maddie no le di más importancia y lancé el rayo. No sé por qué lo hice.

P – Eso no importa ¡fallamos! ¡¿de qué sirvió tanto esfuerzo para que al final te decidieras a hacer el papel de héroe sólo para salvarla?!

V - ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

P - ¡Pero no de esa forma! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre posesionarte de un cuerpo cuando aún no estas listo?! ¡No puedes hacer eso hasta que estés completamente sano!.

V – Yo no lo sabía. En ese caso debiste ponerme al tanto ¿no crees?

P – Eh…esta bien…admito que tal vez olvidé mencionar ese pequeñísimo detalle pero porque…¡no pensé que te atreverías a hacer esa tontería! ¡Ya teníamos un plan!

V – Sí, y falló. ¿Ahora qué?

P – Tal parece que tendremos que esperar a que sanes por completo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

V – Para eso falta mucho y lo sabes ¿mientras qué pretendes que haga?

P – Jajaja, tener paciencia por supuesto.

V - ¿No te parece que ya he sido muy paciente?

P – Calma, no siempre la venganza tiene que ser inmediata.

V – ¬¬… Sólo lo dices porque esta vez fallamos y no queda otra que esperar ¿me equivoco?

P – Errr…¡calla! Además, mientras más la pulamos mejor saldrá y más dulce sabrá. Y lo más importante: recuperaremos a nuestra Maddie.

V – Es verdad…Está bien. Así lo haremos.

P – Así me gusta. Ahora, a entrenar…

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hola como siempre queridos/as lectores!. Parece que por el momento las cosas no salieron como Vlad esperaba. Por cierto, tenía unas preguntas y aclaraciones que quisiera…

V - ¿Ya vas a empezar? ¡Déjalos leer en paz!

CVF – Vaya, al fin te dignas a aparecer. Ya te habías tardado en interrumpirme como siempre.

V – Jaja, muy graciosa. Además, estaba ocupado en otras cuestiones, ¿O crees que salvar a los lectores de tus locos y extensos comentarios –entiéndase interrumpirla- es mi único hobbie?

CVF - ¬¬ Mmmhhhh, veo que hoy vienes muy bromista ¿verdad?

V – No, sólo digo la verdad.

CVF – Grrrr, bueno, ya deja de interrumpirme para que pueda hacer mis preguntas y aclaraciones. Ejem…cómo decía, quisiera saber primero:

- ¿Adivinaron qué más pasó con Vlad después de que lo visitó esa noche Plasmius?

- ¿Se imaginan por qué Vlad disparó aunque al parecer sabía que Maddie estaba con Jack justo en ese momento?

V - ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?

CVF – Son dudas que tengo. Son para involucrar más a los lectores en la historia y ¡ya! ¡Deja de interrumpirme!. Ejem, disculpen. Ahora, las aclaraciones:

- Maddie vino sola a ver a Vlad, pero porque no sabía cómo iba a tomar él lo de su compromiso con Jack. Además de que aún tenía la duda de si Vlad ya lo habría perdonado, porque nunca dijo que sólo viniera ella a verlo (aunque…Jack sí se atoró en el baño y no pudo salir XD).

- Vlad no le dice nada a Maddie sobre lo que siente por ella porque de hecho, en la serie al parecer cuando aún estaban en la universidad Vlad no le dice nada y cuando dice algo al respecto (vean el capítulo de "Master of all times")…ella no le estaba prestando atención XD –irónico ¿no?-.

V – Molesto, más bien.

CVF – Jaja, bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decir.

V - ¡Milagro! Porque tú acostumbras hablar y hablar demasiado y eso aburre a cualquiera, poniendo en peligro esta historia. Al rato ya no la van a querer leer sólo porque tú hablas en cada capítulo. ¿Entiendes por qué es mi deber interrumpirte? Es por el bien de MI historia.

CVF - ¬.¬…Cómo se nota que hoy traes ganas de dar lata ¿verdad?. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Te perdono sólo porque eres mi personaje favorito de esta gran serie.

V – Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero si sigues con tus comentarios largos, la próxima vez YO SOLO voy a seguir con la historia y no te voy a dejar decir nada.

CVF – Pues ya lo veremos y…¡yo no tengo por qué disculparme! Aquí el que interrumpe eres tú. A veces me haces enojar. Te aprovechas de que no puedo molestarme contigo por mucho tiempo ¿verdad Vladdie…hombre V?

V – Por quincuagésima vez… ¡No me digas así!

CVF – Jajaja, ¡jaque mate!. Ok querido/as lectores. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** Creo que no es necesario repetirlo pero bueno: Historia mía y DP (personajes, diálogos, etc), de Butch Hartman ;)


	14. EL MILLONARIO DEL AÑO

REQUIEM AL PASADO

_Ejem, Interrumpo nuevamente antes de comenzar el capítulo porque esta vez recibí la visita de ¡una superheroína!, llamada **Magical Girl Somebody**. Se rumora que sólo visita a los buenos autores de fics, lo que hace que me sienta honrada de que me considere una de esos autores :D. Y sí, me dejó un muy buen regalo al reírme nuevamente con su magnífico review (no saben lo feliz que me hizo). Creo que voy a ir a Mixup a comprar el DVD, jajaja XD. Algo más, ¡Somebody es muy pero muy acertada! :D Sólo diré que tienes mucha razón en cuanto a tus teorías (lo confirmarás más adelante en otro capítulo, ya lo verás ;) ), pero me hiciste saltar de gusto. Primero, por ser tan amable de contestar mis preguntas -creo que hasta te hice volver a leer ¿verdad? jeje- y en segunda porque eres muy buena para deducir :D -eso me dice que la historia ha sido interesante lo suficiente como para intrigar a mis lectores -aunque la mayoría no dejen reviews, jeje-. Y sobre la primera pregunta, tengo una idea para un one-shot (bueno, eso pretendo que sea, a ver si no sale en capítulos :P), aclarando exactamente qué pasó con eso, pero aún así, me gustaría saber en algún momento qué piensas tú (a lo mejor coincidimos en algo ;) ). Ok, basta de mi discurso. Agradezco a todos mis lectores y a mis amigas por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews pero ¿cómo puedo agradecer a Magical Girl Somebody?. ¡Ya sé! Le dedico este capítulo especialmente a ella. ¡Disfrútalo! :3 __(Por cierto, gracias por el consejo para Vlad. Espero que se de cuenta de que no eres la única que desea ayudarlo previniéndolo con eso). _

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

_._

**13. EL MILLONARIO DEL AÑO**

**.**

Desde aquel fallido intento de mi venganza me puse a entrenar con más empeño.

Poco a poco iba mejorando en salud y como era así me permitían asistir por periodos al centro de rehabilitación física del hospital, que contaba con un pequeño equipo de ejercicios y pesas. Con eso adquirí una gran condición física y más poder como el mitad fantasma que era. Era un hecho que no me rendiría ante nada para seguir con mis planes hasta conseguir mis objetivos.

.

L- ¡Oh! Vlad, aquí estás.

V - ¿Mmm?

L - Te estaba buscando. Sólo quería decirte que tengo que salir por unos meses a una gira de conferencias sobre dermatología, así que no estaré por aquí un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, seguiré al pendiente de ti. Bueno. Ahora me voy y te dejo que sigas con tus ejercicios.

V – Muy bien, adelante doctor.

L - Por cierto, te estas volviendo fuerte. Eso ayudará aún más a tu recuperación. Sigue así. ¡Hasta pronto!

V – Adiós Dr. Dermitz. (Perfecto. Sólo esperen. Cuando salga de aquí todos van a saber quien soy yo y de lo que soy capaz…Ya lo verán.)

…

...

Habían pasado doce años…doce largos años en los que sólo tenía una cosa en mente: venganza, y más aún cuando me enteré por una carta de Maddie sobre su boda con Fenton. Recuerdo que ese día estaba tan furioso que por la noche salí a las afueras de la ciudad y comencé a lanzar rayos aquí y allá a todo lo que se travesara en mi camino –rocas y una que otra alimaña- hasta que logré calmarme. También recuerdo que esa fue la última carta que ella me escribió.

Pero por fin, el día había llegado.

…

L - ¡Hola Vlad! Te tengo estupendas noticias. Traigo los resultados de tus últimas pruebas y déjame decirte que ¡lo logramos! ¡Estas completamente recuperado! ¿No te parece estupendo?

V – Sí, es excelente (por fin, después de tantos años aquí encerrado sin poder hacer nada excepto esperar, por fin podré llevar a cabo mis planes).

L – Iré a preparar todos los documentos para que te den tu pase de salida. En seguida vuelvo.

…

…

L – Bueno, pues aquí están. Todos los documentos están debidamente firmados y sellados. Así no tendrás problemas al salir.

V – Me parece bien.

L – Oye Vlad…

V - ¿Sí?

L - Antes de que te vayas…quería decirte que en todo este tiempo que has estado bajo mi cuidado médico y aunque casi no pudo ser en persona debido a las conferencias y otros compromisos que he tenido fuera, he llegado a apreciarte más que sólo como un paciente…creo que te considero un amigo.

V – Pues…creo que yo también lo considero uno. Después de todo es gracias a usted que ahora me encuentro con un pie fuera de aquí.

L – Gracias. En fin, sólo quería decirte eso. Bueno…hasta pronto Vlad y espero que todo te salga muy bien de ahora en adelante

Mientras decía esto el hombre extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, así que yo sólo correspondí su gesto.

V – Gracias Dr. Hasta luego.

L - ¡Oh! Por cierto, lo olvidaba. Quería decirte que sinceramente espero que este tiempo te haya servido para reflexionar un poco sobre tu vida y en especial sobre lo que te tuvo aquí todo este tiempo. Es decir, espero que hayas aprendido a perdonar aunque sé que no ha sido fácil para ti toda esta situación. Recuerda que los verdaderos amigos son el mayor tesoro que puede tener una persona, y no debemos perderlos así como así.

V – Errr…sí…lo recordaré. No se preocupe, he tenido todo este tiempo para reflexionar las cosas y le puedo asegurar que no podría tener una visión más clara de todo (en verdad no sabe cuánto).

L – Siendo así, te dejo irte. Adiós y buena suerte.

…

…

¡Por fin era libre! Y podría comenzar mis planes de venganza.

…

Lo primero fue regresar a mi viejo departamento para no levantar sospechas, además de que realmente no tenía a donde más ir. En la embajada ya habían sido avisados de mi regreso y al parecer, aunque mi padre también se enteró del accidente, en todo este tiempo nunca fue a verme y ni siquiera se digno a preguntar por mi aunque fuera por correo, aunque…eso ya no importaba ahora.

…

Pasaron varios días en los que mi comportamiento era como el de cualquier otro para pasar desapercibido –además de aprovechar para disfrutar un poco de la libertad que por tantos años me fue negada-. Sin embargo, un día en el noticiario pasaron el aviso de que llegaría una carga importante de joyas y oro al Banco Nacional de Wisconsin. Decidí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar mi nueva vida – no tenía mucho dinero para entonces y mi padre no se preocupó por eso desde que salí del hospital-, así que por la noche sólo tuve que esperar a que el banco cerrara y aprovechando mis poderes fantasmales destruí las cámaras de seguridad y me hice intangible para poder llevarme el motín tranquilamente.

Ahora ¿Dónde lo iba a esconder mientras pasaba el alboroto? Encontré una cueva justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Al ser profunda y casi inalcanzable sería el escondite perfecto para mi tesoro y no solo eso, como además era espaciosa, la convertí en mi área de entrenamiento.

…

En los meses siguientes hubo una serie de robos sin explicación en distintas partes del país y como las cámaras de video no había podido captar nada ni existían evidencias de ningún tipo, no supieron nunca a quien culpar.

.

Como parte de mi plan debía hacer algo para que nadie sospechara de cómo me había hecho de tanto dinero de la noche a la mañana, así que comencé a trabajar primero como ayudante de un equipo de científicos en los laboratorios Axion, el sitio perfecto para un genio como yo.

.

En poco tiempo fui subiendo de rango hasta convertirme en el gerente general y decidí que era el momento perfecto para lanzar el siguiente pase, así que fabriqué un pequeño láser capaz de analizar cualquier tipo de célula genéticamente dañada y decir no sólo cuál era el problema sino también repararlo.

.

A - Sr. Masters. ¿Esta usted seguro de que esto va a funcionar?. Puede que usted sea el hijo de un importante científico y haya sido un estudiante destacado en la universidad pero eso no me asegura que esto sea lo mejor para el futuro de la empresa.

V – Por supuesto que va a funcionar Sr. Axion. ¿Cuándo lo he decepcionado? Le aseguro que con este pequeño invento su empresa será la líder en el mercado.

A – Esta bien Sr. Masters, confiaré en usted, pero si esto no resulta será despedido ¿comprende?

V – Acepto, pero…

A - ¿Qué? No me diga que ya se arrepintió

V – Claro que no, por el contrario. Estoy tan seguro de que va a funcionar que le propongo un trato…

A - ¿Qué clase de trato?

V – Si tengo éxito deberá volverme su socio y dejarme el 40 de las acciones de la compañía. ¿Qué dice? A mi me parece justo ¿no le parece?

A - ¿Cómo?…jajaja, es usted muy ambicioso Sr. Masters. Está bien, acepto el reto.

Tal y como lo esperaba, mi invento fue todo un éxito y Axion no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con el trato.

Después me las ingenié para posesionarme de él y declarar formalmente a la empresa como propiedad absoluta de su socio, o sea, yo.

Ya dueño de esta empresa, seguí poco a poco haciendo negocios con otras compañías y si algo no salía como yo esperaba simplemente hacía unos cuantos movimientos fantasmales y listo.

…

Pasaron cinco años desde que había comenzado a amasar mi fortuna como empresario exitoso y ahora tenía las armas suficientes para hacer uso de aquellos primeros millones para mi venganza.

Lo primero que hice fue comprar el castillo que había pertenecido al legendario Rey de los Lácteos. Era el lugar perfecto: elegante, enorme, alejado de molestos vecinos y curiosos pero lo mejor de todo: contaba con espacio suficiente debajo de los cimientos para construir mi laboratorio secreto.

Entonces comencé a hacerme de los materiales y equipos necesarios para el laboratorio –aunque algunos eran difíciles de conseguir así que simplemente…los tomé prestados-.

…

A la par que seguían creciendo mi fortuna, mi reputación en los negocios y en la alta sociedad, también lo hacían mis poderes.

Gracias a los arduos entrenamientos pude aprender a dominar por completo mis habilidades y algunas técnicas sorprendentes como la multiplicación de mi mismo, que de hecho me ayudó mucho para poder cerrar varios negocios.

En fin, nada podía ser más perfecto.

…

...

Uno de esos días fui invitado para dar una conferencia motivacional a los alumnos de mi vieja universidad para alentarlos y que vieran cómo fue que alguien como yo había llegado a ser tan importante a pesar de las adversidades, bla, bla, bla y todos esos argumentos cursis.

Después de dar un magnifico discurso como siempre, sentí algo de nostalgia y me puse a recorrer los pasillos. Llegué entonces casi por inercia hasta la vieja bodega y fue ahí donde lo vi otra vez: el portal phantom. Sí, ese odioso artefacto causante de todas mis desgracias hacía ya tanto tiempo seguía en pie. Quise destruirlo por completo pero después recapacité y decidí que lo mejor sería llevarlo conmigo. Ahora lo usaría en mi favor.

…

Ya en el laboratorio lo comencé a analizar cuidadosamente. Estaba roto y empolvado pero aún podría funcionar así que después de restaurarlo y hacer varios cálculos minuciosamente, lo puse en marcha.

Esta vez resultó: se formó el portal y emitía un sonido un poco extraño como de ondas. No le di mucha importancia a eso hasta que vi cómo de ahí se asomaba…¿un pico?

Poco a poco la extraña aparición fue saliendo hasta dejar ver a una especie de buitre fantasma, color verde fosforescente y con un fez que tenía una calavera enfrente. Éste volteó a ambos lados y luego dijo:

.

B1 – Oigan chicos, ¡vengan!, creo que encontré algo.

Entonces del portal salieron otros dos espectros similares al primero.

B2 – Oye, ¡qué buen lugar! Pero ¿dónde estamos?

B1 – Al parecer estamos en el mundo de los humanos.

B3 - ¿Pero dónde exactamente?

V – Están nada menos que en mi laboratorio, y quisiera pedirles si es que son tan amables, que se retiren. No necesito estorbos aquí y menos cuando estoy ocupado.

B3 –¿Oyeron eso? ¡Ese sujeto nos llamó estorbos!

B2 - ¡Sí! ¡No hay que dejar que se salga con la suya!

B1 – Tranquilos, yo hablaré, ejem…disculpa pero no somos ningún estorbo. Somos buitres fantasma y no sólo eso, somos MUY PODEROSOS así que si no quieres que te hagamos daño, humano, será mejor que nos dejes en paz.

B2 y B3 - ¡Sí! ¡Ningún humano tonto e insignificante nos va a detener!

V - ¡Ja!, ¿en serio creen que soy insignificante?

B1 - ¿Por qué no creerlo? Tú eres sólo un indefenso humano ¿qué podrías hacernos? Aunque…me extraña que no te asustes con nuestra presencia.

B2 – Sí, por lo general todo el mundo huye de los fantasmas

B3 – Y más de unos tan malos como nosotros.

V – Bueno, pues yo no, ya lo ven y…no quisiera ser grosero pero me temo que si saben lo que les conviene regresarán inmediatamente al lugar de donde salieron.

B2 - ¡Tú no puedes darnos órdenes y mucho menos amenazarnos!

B3 – ¡Sí!, ¡Te daremos tu merecido!

B1 – Vamos chicos ¡ataquen!

V – Esta bien, ustedes lo pidieron

.

Como habrán imaginado, me transformé en Plasmius. Ante esto los buitres se sorprendieron y pararon su ataque por un instante.

.

B1 - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Puedes transformarte en fantasma!…¡no es posible!

P – Pues es posible y no sólo puedo transformarme sino que también soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerlos a todos ustedes sin esforzarme.

B2 – No lo creo, además, nosotros somos tres y tú sólo uno.

P – Jajaja ¿en serio?, siendo así, igualemos el marcador.

.

Entonces, utilicé mi poder de auto-multiplicación…

.

B3 - ¡Imposible! ¡Puede multiplicarse!

P – Jajaja, bueno, ahora que ya estamos iguales, atáquenme…si pueden.

B1 – Claro que lo haremos ¡prepárate!

.

Unos golpes aquí, unos rayos por allá y minutos después había noqueado sin problemas a esos tres tontos. Justo antes de que los eliminara, uno de ellos habló:

.

B1 - ¡No! ¡espera por favor!

P - ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué no ves que estoy por deshacerme de ustedes?

B1 - ¡No por favor! ¡Discúlpanos!, fuimos unos tontos. No sabíamos que estábamos tratando con un fantasma tan poderoso e inteligente. Si estás de acuerdo ¡oh! Poderoso señor, quisiéramos proponerte algo

P – Bien…escucho

B1 - ¿Qué te parece si nos perdonas la vida y nos dejas ir? Te prometemos que jamás volveremos a molestarte

P – Mmmmhhh ¿y yo que gano con eso?

B3 - ¿Qué no te volvamos a molestar?

P – Jajaja, eso estaría bien. Por otro lado, creo que ustedes tres, queridos amigos emplumados, pueden llegar a serme útiles después de todo.

B2 - ¿Nos perdonarás entonces?

P – Esta bien, pero quiero que a cambio me juren obediencia eterna sólo a mi. De lo contrario, puedo eliminarlos aquí mismo

B1 - ¡Aceptamos! Sólo…tranquilícese…¿sí?

P – Así me gusta. Bueno, ahora que hemos cerrado el trato, voy a necesitar su ayuda con algo que pienso construir.

B1 – Lo que necesite, sólo pídalo.

P – Jaja, excelente, verán…

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡¿Qué tal queridos lectores?! Jaja, pues ya esta, otro capítulo de este fic. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

V – Vaya, ¿y ahora porque no hubo el típico ¡hola! Que ya de seguro trae asoleados a todos los que han leído esta historia?.

CVF – Bueno, creo que de vez en cuando no hace daño cambiar un poquito la presentación XD.

V – Mmhhh, yo pensé que ya habías desgastado tanto ese saludo que por fin lo cambiaste.

CVF – Pues no, pero bueno, vayamos a lo que quería decir…

V – Ahí vas de nuevo…¿en qué quedamos?

CVF – Oye déjame. Además ya andamos en los últimos capítulos así que no voy a poder seguir "hablando" con mis queridos lectores de esta historia.

V – Es cierto. Está bien, tienes mi permiso para hablar…

CVF – ¡Oh!, qué considerado eres. ¡Gracias!, no sabes cuánto aprecio esta gran oportunidad.

V – Ya ves, así soy yo.

CVF – ¬¬…Estaba siendo sarcástica…¿sabes? Te pareces a cierto saiyajin que por ahora no anda aquí. Puede que te lo presente. Tienen taaanto en común (aunque…puede que terminen destrozando el lugar por pelearse entre ellos XD, jajaja, pero bueno).

V - ¿SallaQUE?

CVF – Nada, nada. Olvídalo. Ok, rápidamente aclaro: lo de cómo empezó su fortuna Vlad es una mezcla de lo que realmente dicen en el programa y parte de lo que yo creo que pasó. No creo que él haya tenido dinero así como así desde que salió del hospital y si tenía poderes fantasmales ¿por qué no usarlos? –aunque la forma no era la más correcta, jeje-. Bueno, era todo por el momento. Los espero con mucho gusto en el siguiente capítulo.…pst, pst…Vlad…despídete ¿sí?

V – Hasta la próxima vez. Los espero para que se sigan deleitando con mi fascinante historia. ¡Au revoir!

CVF – Jeje ññU…no era lo que tenía en mente pero bueno, al menos se despidió. ¡Hasta pronto!

.

**El siguiente Disclaimer es traído hasta ustedes por cortesía de nuestro patrocinador, VladCo Inc. :**

**- "Requiem al pasado" pertenece a CVF. "Danny Phantom" (sus personajes, los diálogos, etc), son propiedad total del señor Butch Hartman -**

**VladCo Inc. trajo para ustedes el Disclaimer de este capítulo.**

"**Coman Froot-Loops y verduras"**


	15. REUNIONES AMARGAS

REQUIEM AL PASADO

Primer que nada, ejem: **SOMEBODY:** Jajajajajaja :D ¡Me encantó tu review como siempre! Y no sólo por lo genial de ""bien... Quizas Somebody si ha estado mucho tiempo en el baño..." jajajaja XD, sino también porque me fascinó el misterio antes de eso :D. Por cierto, me da mucho gusto que te encantara el capítulo. De verdad haces crecer mi ego (¿mas?...cielos...espero que no se note demasiado mi parecido con Vlad o con Veg en ese aspecto ¬¬). Ejem, decía, porque nunca pensé que mis teorías sobre la vida de mi querido hombre V fueran lo suficientemente buenas como para hacer que alguien tome notas (jeje, me sentí Butch por un momento XD). En fin, nuevamente muchísimas gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic y por los ánimos :D.

.

**A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC:** Perdón por la tardanza en subir este cap pero...tuve un poco de ocupación estos días y además...ando un poquitín melancólica por ciertas cosas. Entre otras...porque ya se va a acabar esta historia TT-TT y yo le tengo especial cariño. Ok, basta de sentimentalismos. Vamos al cap:

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**14. REUNIONES AMARGAS**

.

Por fin estaba listo. Después de años –dos para ser exactos-, pruebas y cientos de cálculos estaba terminado: mi propio portal fantasma.

Estaba en la cima. Por un lado, como Vlad Masters era ahora uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos de todo el mundo y como Vlad Plasmius tenía todo el poder que siempre quise tener. Incluso me había hecho de algunos aliados, o más bien subordinados, como un tal Skulker que se hacía llamar a si mismo "el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma". Jajaja, muy gracioso, en especial porque no sólo lo vencí fácilmente al enfrentarlo sino que además pude conocer su verdadera –y algo patética debo decir- forma original.

…

Todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en mi venganza, pero sobretodo en ella…Maddie. Ahora que era rico y poderoso en todos los aspectos, nada ni nadie me impediría que fuera mía.

El plan era muy sencillo: invitaría a todos a una reunión de exalumnos en mi mansión, incluyendo a los Fenton. Por cierto que me enteré que vivían en un lugar llamado Amity Park, que eran inventores famosos y que además se dedicaban a cazar fantasmas. Bueno, eso era de esperarse pero no sólo me enteré de eso, sino que también que tenían dos hijos.

Al principio me molestó esa idea porque ellos podían haber sido MIS HIJOS pero ¿qué importaba?, no sólo eran hijos de Jack sino también de Maddie, así que cuando me deshiciera de Fenton podría aceptarlos a los dos igual que a su madre sin ningún problema.

…

Unos meses antes de que fuera a la reunión, se corría el rumor en la zona fantasma de que existía un chico fantasma que andaba por ahí deshaciéndose de las amenazas que querían atacar Amity Park, haciendo uso de sus poderes y un ¿extraño?¿ridículo? termo.

En verdad curioso que un fantasma quisiera proteger a los humanos, pero como al parecer se trataba de uno adolescente, supuse que eran sólo ideales tontos como los que uno suele tener de joven. No importaba, si ese niño fantasma decidía aparecerse por pura causalidad para molestar, lo eliminaría tan rápido como se presentara.

…

Envié la invitación a los Fenton pero primero tenía que asegurarme de qué tan buenas eran las habilidades de Jack en cuestiones de cazar fantasmas.

En esa ocasión –ya antes había enviado a otros fantasmas, sin éxito-, mandé a los buitres a hacer el trabajo, pero fallaron. Ese tal Danny Phantom los había dejado en ridículo –bueno ¿y quién no? Si eran tan debiluchos que sólo servían como ayudantes de laboratorio-.

Suponía que Jack asumiría que después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra había recapacitado y al fin lo había perdonado, porque al llegar a la mansión era el más emocionado de estar ahí – como se nota que a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo tonto ingenuo de siempre-.

Después de un molesto saludo por parte de mi ex-amigo – me tacleó cuando estaba mostrándole a su hijo mi queridísimo balón autografiado por Ray Nitche-, los convencí de pasar la noche en mi casa antes de la reunión. Ahora mi venganza había comenzado.

…

V - ¡Buitres! ¿Dónde están? ¡Vengan acá de inmediato!

B1 – Aquí estamos jefe. No te enojes.

B2 – Sí, no necesitas gritar.

B3 – Dinos que deseas ¡oh! Querido y poderoso jefe.

V - ¡Ya cállense! Y dejen de adularme. Quiero que vayan por ese tonto de Jack y lo traigan aquí al laboratorio. Le tengo una sorpresa que nunca olvidará.

B1 – En seguida jefe.

Los buitres desaparecieron y esperaba a que regresaran con su presa cuando de pronto mi sentido fantasma me alertó y adivinando quién podría ser esta visita, decidí que lo más cortés era ir y presentarme personalmente.

…

Tal y como lo esperaba, era el chico fantasma. El me retó pero aún era demasiado inexperto como para derrotarme a mi, así que lo vencí fácilmente.

Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que ¡era el hijo de Jack! Era increíble que nuevamente se hubiera repetido la misma historia. Irónico en verdad – o…¿debería decir patético?-.

Ahora con esta nueva información podría quizás agregar a mis planes un nuevo aliado. Un pupilo. Alguien a quien transmitirle todo lo que yo sabía, y ¿quién mejor que el propio hijo de Jack Fenton para eso? Sólo tenía que convencerlo.

…

Durante la fiesta –a la que todos asistieron puntualmente porque ¿cómo dejar pasar una invitación de alguien tan importante como yo?- vi a Daniel un poco aburrido, así que pensé que era el momento ideal para darle algo en qué entretenerse. Entonces lo mandé a mi "laboratorio" donde le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Unos minutos después, uno de los pulpos fantasma me dio la señal de que todo estaba listo y me encaminé hacia allá.

Luego de una pequeña charla con el chico, en la que éste aún no comprendía que yo era su mejor opción para aprender a controlar sus poderes, lo dejé…reflexionando sobre el asunto, para seguir con la segunda parte de mi plan.

…

Esta vez al posesionarme de Jack pude controlarlo por completo –aunque al principio puso un poco de resistencia. Nada que yo no pudiera vencer- y lo usé para provocar caos en el lugar.

Era perfecto. Así culparían al gran tonto de todo, perdería su reputación – si es que tenía- y lo mejor era que Maddie no querría volver a verlo nunca más.

.

J/P – Jajaja…si sobreviven a esto recuerden que el tonto y gordo de Jack Fenton fue quien les hizo esto.

D - ¡No tan rápido cabeza de queso!

.

Era Daniel. Aún no sé cómo logró escapar para sacarme del cuerpo de Jack.

.

Quise persuadirlo nuevamente de que me aceptara como maestro cuando justo en ese momento irrumpió una camioneta, nada menos que con Maddie al volante. Aprovechando la distracción de todos ante eso, me coloqué sobre el techo de la camioneta para llevarme lo que me pertenecía…Maddie.

Estaba un poco ocupado quitándome de encima al tonto de Jack cuando el chico fantasma trató de atacarme con esas ridículas armas del vehículo, que pude esquivar con facilidad, o bueno…tal vez no todas. Esa bomba ectoplásmica me tomó por sorpresa.

Lo que siguió a eso no tiene mucha importancia en verdad, así que omitiré esa parte. Lo importante es que sepan que no salió todo tan bien como esperaba, pero me iba a recuperar y con eso bastaba.

…

…

…

...

...

...

Esta bien, esta bien…-suspiro-…aquí va:

.

D - ¿Cómo esta todo, hombre V?

P – Te has apoderado del cuerpo de Jack, tengo mucho miedo. ¿qué harás ahora?¿un truco de cartas?

D – Te juro que me voy a salir del cuerpo de mi papá y voy a revelar el secreto de ambos a menos que hagamos una tregua.

P – No serías capaz

D – Claro que sí. Mis padres me van a aceptar pase lo que pase pero si te descubren…bueno…¿qué crees que mi mamá vaya a pensar de ti?

P - …

D – Vas a ser muy miserable y a estar solo por el resto de tu vida a menos que detengamos esto.

P – Te vales de las debilidades de tu enemigo. Después de todo, te enseñe algo. Muy bien, tregua. Al final vas a estar conmigo. Tú y tu madre, pero por ahora…ejem… ¡Te detesto Jack Fenton! Te gran experiencia en cuestiones fantasmales me ha vencido…hasta la próxima vez…hijo…¡aaaahhhhhh!.

…

Después de esa gran actuación –digna de un oscar-, me trasladé a mi laboratorio secreto. Tal vez había perdido en esa ocasión pero no perdería la guerra.

En adelante me propuse que si no podía hacer que Daniel viniera a mi y me aceptara como su padre y maestro –por el momento-, al menos usaría todos mis conocimientos científicos –y uno que otro peón, claro- para mantenerlo vigilado. Tal vez así idearía otra forma de convencerlo.

…

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Hooooolaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Sé que se basa casi todo en el capítulo original del mismo nombre y puede parecer de relleno, pero era importante que entrara en la historia. Después de todo, así pasó –bueno…más o menos-.

V – Me huele a demanda por derechos de autor…

CVF – ¡Claro que no! Desde un principio aclaré que yo sólo soy dueña de las cosas que salen de mi imaginación, pero no soy dueña de los diálogos ni los personajes…ni siquiera de ti, querido hombre V.

V – Pues allá tú. Luego no te quejes cuando recibas el citatorio de demanda. Por cierto…¡deja de llamarme hombre V! ¡¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que repetir?!

CVF – Ok, ok, ya no te enojes. Prometo ya no decirte así Vladdie pero no sé por qué no te gusta que te llame de esa forma. Suena simpático y te queda bien XD, o ¿Ustedes que opinan?

V – Pues no me gusta, me resta imagen y eso me molesta.

CVF – Pero yo te lo digo con cariño, porque soy una de tus fans. Nunca lo he dicho para molestarte…¿o síííííí?

V - ¬¬ ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?

CVF – Ok, mejor ya me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo queridos/as lectores. No se lo pierdan porque el final esta muy cerca ¡Hasta pronto!

V – Sí, como sea, ¡adiós a todos! –vaya, lo que tiene uno que soportar con fans tan extrañas como ésta-.

CVF – Te oí…hombre V

V - ¡Galletas de mantequilla! ¡Que no me digas así!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sí, lo repito como siempre solo para que ALGUIEN que estoy viendo (sí Vlad, es a ti) no me insista con lo de los derechos de autor. En fin, ejem: el fic es mio PERO DANNY PHANTOM (todos los personajes, diálogos, etc) es PROPIEDAD de BUTCH HARTMAN. Ok, ¡ya no puedes decirme nada hombre V!, jajaja


	16. BATALLAS POR UN LEGADO

REQUIEM AL PASADO

¡¡Hooolaaaa!! Ok, empecemos. Ejem. Primero lo primero. **SOMEBODY:** ¡Órale! ¿Todavía tenías vacaciones? Guau ¡que bien por ti! aunque...pues sí...ya ves...algún día hay que volver a clases y pues, ni modo. Pero échale muchas ganas :D Ya verás que el tiempo pasa rápido y los puentes, los días festivos, etc ayudan mucho XD. Por cierto ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D Créeme que hasta acá me llegó la fuerza de magic girl somebody una vez más. ¡Vaya! ¡gracias! notaste que subi un one-shot (no sé si ya lo leíste pero gracias de todos modos n.n). Seguiré subiendo más fics. Ojalá te pases por ahí también ;). Y también muchas gracias por tu observación del capítulo anterior :D. Si, no quería ponerlo tan detallado a pesar de que era practicamente ese cap, pero como viste, fué hecho tratando de ponerlo desde el punto de vista muy particular de Vladdie. A mi tampoco me gusta que te escriban el capítulo de la T.V. con puntos y comas. Esta bien si dan un esbozo nada más, para guiar al lector, porque se supone que lo demás ya lo sabe (bueno, es mi opinión ;) ). Ok, pues otra vez ¡gracias por leer mi fic y el apoyo! :D. Bueno, ya te dejo leer :p.

.

**MENSAJE GENERAL:** ¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! :D Pues…he aquí pues el cap….confieso que me costó algo de trabajo decidirme a subir hoy el capítulo pero bueno, ya saben por qué…¡no quiero que se acabe la historia! T-T. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Se los dejo con todo el cariño que puse en éste (así como en toda la historia).

.

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**15. BATALLAS POR UN LEGADO**

**.**

Mientras conseguía mi objetivo principal, me dediqué a buscar algunos otros tesoros de los que me había enterado gracias a información que mis subordinados de la zona fantasma y algunos libros que yo poseía, me habían dado.

Uno de ellos fue la búsqueda de esa llave que mantenía encerrado a Pariah Dark, que no sólo fue el rey de los fantasmas alguna vez sino también el amo del Caballero del Terror, el cuál yo pretendía unir a mis fuerzas.

Otra de mis empresas fue el mejorar el traje que Jack diseño para que éste fuera más resistente y no pusiera en peligro la vida del tripulante, lo cual conseguí –como era de esperarse, claro - pero…ejem…debido a ciertas circunstancias que no mencionaré…explotó.

También me ocupé de encontrar al peón perfecto para mi proyecto: Valerie Grey. Esa chica que al parecer era inteligente pero que despreciaba a Danny Phantom por haberle arruinado su vida –yo sé de eso-, lo que la hacía la candidata perfecta para ser la rival de Daniel y mi espía personal.

Otro asunto del que me quise ocupar fue la reconquista de mi amada Maddie y nuevamente tratar de convencer a Danny "por las buenas" de que se me uniera. Tenía un gran plan pero…ejem…no salió como yo esperaba. De hecho, aún recuerdo haber pasado toda esa noche en un árbol para…resguardarme de…de ciertos espectros que me atacaron por culpa de Daniel (grrrr…YO, VLAD MASTERS, a merced de un montón de fantasmas debiluchos, porque CONSTE que en otras circunstancias ellos no hubieran representado ningún problema para mi).

.

En fin, todo eso no fue sólo para continuar con mi deseo de dominar todo dentro y fuera de la zona fantasma, sino también porque me di cuenta que desde que conocí a Daniel y sabiendo lo que era, mis esperanzas de tener al fin una familia habían renacido. Tal vez no era yo el padre del chico, pero era el único que en verdad podría comprenderlo –y a su vez, él era el único que podría quizás comprenderme- ya que su situación y la mía eran tan similares.

Llegó el punto en que estaba comenzando a obsesionarme porque el fuera mi sucesor, mi pupilo…MI HIJO. Incluso llegué a plantearme la pregunta –quizás un poco desesperada- de si sería capaz de usar todo lo que estaba en mis manos para crear un clon de Daniel, en caso de que al final y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no lograra ganarme su cariño y respeto ni hacer que me aceptara como el maestro, padre y amigo que deseaba ser para él.

Admito que en ocasiones llegó a desesperarme por su actitud infantil tan típica de los chicos de su edad, pero por encima de todo yo lo quería y no sólo por ser el hijo de Maddie – el hijo que nunca pude tener y que debió ser mío- sino porque yo sabía que con la correcta guía tenía todas las oportunidades de convertirse en el hijo mitad fantasma perfecto y en un aliado muy poderoso al que todos respetarían, y eso me haría sentirme muy orgulloso de él, ya fuera que decidiera o no usar sus poderes para dominarlos a la fuerza.

…

Sí, yo quería a Daniel como si fuera mi hijo –tal vez incluso más que su propio padre-, por eso a pesar de las múltiples batallas que tuvimos y a sabiendas de que yo era mucho más poderoso que él, nunca me atreví a dañarlo –gravemente-. Esa nunca fue mi intención.

Tampoco lo era el presionarlo de alguna forma con mi influencia para que su vida se viera afectada a tal grado que todo cambiara tan drásticamente. Quería influir en él, pero no a ese grado. Eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento ahora y que me duele tanto como si hubiera sido yo mismo quien causó ese desastre…desastre que no sólo cambió la vida de Daniel para siempre, sino de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo al que ahora narra esta historia.

…

Mi vida giraba pues, alrededor del ansia de aceptación, poder y dominio absoluto que siempre había tenido, pero que se vio incrementada -y tal vez mal encaminada, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente- desde aquel día del accidente en el laboratorio. Junto a eso estaba como siempre, mi eterna obsesión por conquistar a Maddie para quitársela a Jack, así como el quitarle a sus hijos –MIS HIJOS-.

Tan ciego como estaba en ese entonces por todo lo que atormentaba mi alma desde hacía tanto tiempo, no me di cuenta nunca de todas las cosas que poseía a mi alrededor.

Yo era un hombre que no sólo era poderoso como fantasma, también lo era como simple mortal y siendo así todo lo que yo quisiera estaba a mi alcance con sólo pedirlo. Incluso podría tener a la mujer que yo quisiera y no sólo aquellas que, por mi posición social y económica, buscarían una relación conmigo, sino también aquellas que tal vez sintieran algo por mí como persona, porque aún seguía siendo un tipo atractivo aunque ya no fuera tan joven, y tenía el encanto de alguien inteligente y astuto, que sólo se adquiere con la edad y la experiencia vivida a través de los años.

…

Sí, hubo muchas oportunidades en las que pude haberme enamorado o sino, al menos tener a alguien a mi lado que me ayudara a olvidarme de esa obsesión por Madeleine Wizzer –ahora Madeleine Fenton- pero no lo hice.

Mi tonto orgullo, tan grande como siempre había sido, sumado a mis deseos de venganza, de ira y de esa loca obsesión, me hicieron perder todas y cada una de esas oportunidades que tal vez no cambiarían mi vida, pero sí podrían mejorarla, hacerla más plena y quizás volver a ser feliz, como hacía veinte años que no lo era.

En fin, todo, absolutamente todo en mi vida se basaba desde aquella reunión de exalumnos, en recuperar a cualquier costo al amor de mi vida y poder así seguir con mi legado a través de sus hijos, mismos que yo haría míos sin más condiciones que el que me amaran como yo quería amarlos a ellos.

En verdad fui tan tonto que cuando todo estaba a mi favor, lo tiré por la borda por estupideces, porque eran sólo eso, estupideces.

…

Todo terminó –aunque en ese momento no quise darme cuenta de ello- ese día trágico… el día en que ese establecimiento denominado curiosamente como "Nasty Burguer" hizo explosión, llevándose no sólo a los amigos de Daniel que siempre lo acompañaban en sus enfrentamientos contra los fantasmas, sino también a su hermana, a Jack y…a Maddie.

…

…

* * *

CVF – Hola a todos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Capítulo corto pero un poco triste y para reflexión.

Otra vez Vlad no anda por aquí. ¿Se han dado cuenta que en momentos tristes o difíciles como este no se aparece? Yo creo que es un poco sensible para estas cosas, aunque ¿quién no lo sería en su lugar?

Bueno, espero no haberlos deprimido en esta ocasión, aunque he de admitir que este capítulo me entristeció un poco a mi. Antes de despedirme, quisiera decir que el siguiente es ya el último capítulo de esta historia :´(

Espero poder contar con todos ustedes (please, dejen reviews ñ.ñ...necesito animarme más). Bueno...Hasta pronto

.

Por cierto, **una recomendación**: Busquen en youtube, limewire o donde quieran, estas dos canciones: "Lovesong for a Vampire" de Annie Lenox y "Learn to be lonely" del soundtrack del fantasma de la Ópera, porque tienen que ver con lo que sigue y si las escuchan creo que habrá más ambiente (yo recomendaría que de preferencia las bajaran sólo temporalmente, para que las escuchen cuando se supone que entran en la historia ;) -y si quieren, también busquen la letra...es que creo que aqui en FF no se puede poner la letra completa... -).

**DISCLAIMER:** Que va dedicado a todo/as mis lectores/as que han aguantado leer esta parte durante toooooodos los capítulos ;).

Historia mía y DP (personajes, diálogos, etc) de Butch Hartman :)


	17. REDENCION DE LOS PECADOS

¡Hola mis estimado/as lectores/as

Cielos…la última respuesta de review para **Somebody** que podré contestar por ahora (porque eres anónima, no por otra cosa, jeje :p). Prepárate por favor porque esto será un poquito largo (espero no aburrirte): Primero que nada, no sabes en verdad cuánto aprecio tu gran apoyo, de verdad que para mi es importante como escritora. Me han hecho muy feliz todos tus reviews (lo habrás notado desde antes, jeje), y sí, la verdad es que si puse mi corazón en esta historia porque, bueno, además de que Vlad es mi personaje favorito de DP, simplemente este tipo de personajes son para mi psicológicamente fascinantes, porque ¡caray! Los malos (al menos no todos), no fueron siempre así. Tuvieron sus razones y yo los entiendo (no sé por qué, pero me identifico más con ellos). Sus vidas seguramente no debieron ser fáciles, ya ves a Vlad, que era una buena persona –egocéntrico, vanidoso, presumido, lo que quieras, pero no era malo- y pues…lo curioso del caso es que siempre en los programas, series, etc. se enfocan obviamente en el bueno pero se olvidan de que los otros personajes también tienen su propia historia, sus propias cruces (dolores que a veces no pueden expresar fácilmente por cargar con el estigma de ser "los malos") y que quizás son aún más interesantes que los buenos, porque a ellos siempre les va bien, pero los malos se esfuerzan (a veces mucho), por ser ellos los que ganen y ese espíritu de lucha para mi cuenta mucho (los buenos también lo hacen pero bueno…es mi preferencia por los chicos malos la que habla por mi :p), además de que a veces son justamente los buenos los causantes de que los malos se vuelvan así. Como ves, pues, a mi me interesaba más una historia donde pudieran conocer el lado humano de un personaje que a veces sólo lo odian o se burlan de él por cómo es y pues…por a veces las cosas que hace pero yo creo que es un personaje que sufrió mucho en su vida y pues…para como terminó en Phantom Planet (no me importa realmente el hecho de que en la tercera temporada lo quisieran hacer parecer más malo, porque eso fue sólo por la inminente cancelación del programa)…yo creo que no fue un buen final para él. Tal vez otros villanos pudieran haber terminado así pero ¿por qué castigar aún más a una pobre alma torturada –al menos así lo veo yo- como Vlad con ese feo final? . Ok, ya dejemos de lado mi discurso psicológico, jeje (parece que quiero convencerte de que los malos son mejores, pero no me hagas caso, jeje ñ.ñ). Pues otra vez, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me da mucho gusto que estés de acuerdo en cómo veo yo al hombre V (sobre sus motivos, lo que le pasó, etc) y me halaga que te gustara tanto mi historia (Vladdie también lo agradece y mucho, créeme). Bien, pues esta vez fue larga la respuesta, pero ok, espero no haberte aburrido mucho, jeje :P y te dejo ya leer. ¡Hasta luego y muchas gracias!

**MENSAJE GENERAL:** ¡Hola mis estimado/as lectores/as!. Ah….suspiro Pues…todo en esta vida llega a su fin algún día y esta historia, lamentablemente, no es la excepción. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndola y sí, también me he puesto triste, pero más me ha gustado saber que a ustedes les interesara la vida de mi querido Vladdie lo suficiente como seguir la historia. Es un momento de emoción para mi por ser el final pero al mismo tiempo es triste. Por cierto…¿tienen listas las recomendaciones musicales que les dije?...Ojalá que sí (de verdad ponen ambiente así). Agradezco a todos el haber estado pendientes de las actualizaciones. Los quiero mucho a todos sólo por eso y pues…sin más preámbulos…he aquí…el final de uno de mis más queridos fics:

.

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

.

**16. REDENCION DE LOS PECADOS…OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**.**

Aún puedo recordar ese día. Todos los noticiarios y periódicos se volvieron locos narrando una y otra vez el accidente en el que toda la familia Fenton y sus amigos habían muerto, dejando como único sobreviviente a su hijo menor: Daniel.

Cuando llegó a mi la noticia, no pude más que sorprenderme en un principio. No podía creer que todos estuvieran muertos. Incluso Maddie, mi querida Maddie se había ido.

Ante este hecho de haber perdido para siempre el amor de mi vida me deprimí. Todo lo que había planeado, todo cuanto poseía, todo por lo que había trabajado y que sólo tenía un objetivo, ya no valía nada porque ella se había ido para siempre.

Después de esa tragedia, sólo quedaba algo por lo que aún podía seguir viviendo pensando que no todo había sido en vano: saber que el chico…Daniel, estaba ahí…solo como por tantos años lo había estado yo, y ahora me necesitaba a mi más que nunca –aunque el no quisiera reconocerlo-.

…

Mandé traer todas sus cosas de la casa de sus padres, después de haber asistido al funeral y hablar con él sobre la situación que ahora vivía y por la que se sentía terriblemente mal, creyendo que todo era su culpa.

Yo había recuperado las esperanzas de tener una familia, aunque sólo fuera el tener a Daniel a mi lado, pero seguía sintiéndome mal por él, porque aunque yo había superado mi depresión rápidamente –al menos eso me aseguré a mi mismo- el chico aún seguía sumido en profundos pensamientos de culpa y tristeza. Tan triste estaba que varios días no quiso salir de su habitación y por las noches podían escucharse sus sollozos a través de los vacíos y obscuros pasillos de la mansión.

…

Un día no pude soportarlo más. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo porque no quería que viviera lo mismo que yo viví al sentirse abandonado e incomprendido por todos. Quería darle otra oportunidad para recuperarse y ser feliz, algo que yo nunca había tenido – o eso creía yo-.

Por eso fue que con ayuda de los guantes Fenton que yo había modificado, me dispuse a sacar de una vez por todas esos sentimientos que tanto atormentaban a Daniel. De hecho, me decidí definitivamente a hacerlo cuando él mismo un día, desesperado y entre lágrimas, me lo pidió.

Lo que no sabía es que habría un pequeño error de cálculo en el plan. No sólo saqué esos malos sentimientos, sino que salió junto con ellos su mitad fantasma. Esa mezcla hizo que el espectro que acababa yo de separar de su parte humana tomara la iniciativa y escapara, no sin antes tomar los guantes y hacerme lo mismo que yo había hecho con Daniel, para luego fusionarse con esa parte de mi, creando un fantasma aún más malvado de lo que yo podría haber sido nunca, y no sin antes destruir el único vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba...

…

…

La explosión hizo que todo el lugar se derrumbara. Nada quedó en pie, con excepción de algunos escombros bajo los que yo estaba y que, no sé si por fortuna o desgracia, me habían protegido de una muerte segura.

.

Cuando desperté del estado inconsciente en el que me encontraba, salí como pude de mi refugio en ruinas para buscar al chico.

.

V - ¡Daniel!…¡Daniel!…¡¿Puedes oírme?!…¡¿Dónde estás?!…¡Contéstame por favor!

.

Justo en ese momento pude escuchar a lo lejos que se movían algunos escombros que hasta hace poco formaban parte de las paredes de mi laboratorio, para dejar salir una mano ensangrentada.

.

V - ¡DANIEL!

.

Corrí hacía él tan rápido como mi estado actual me lo permitía para ayudarlo a salir de su prisión de piedra, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.

V - ¡Aguanta Daniel!, en un momento te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré al hospital. Resiste por favor.

D – N…o…no puedo…ya no resisto…

V - ¡No digas eso! Te voy a llevar al hospital, te curarán y entonces podremos buscar la manera de vencer al fantasma que nos hizo esto. Ya lo verás, sólo resiste por favor.

D – No…ya todo acabó…será mejor así…después de todo…podré volver a verlos y pedirles perdón por lo que les hice.

V - ¡Vamos hijo! No te puedes rendir así. Tú…tú…tú eres…¡DANNY!…¡Danny Fenton!…tú… ¡eres el hijo de Maddie!, eres el chico testarudo que nunca se rinde y que siempre ha luchado por salir adelante a pesar de todo. ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!

.

Al escuchar mis palabras, el chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

.

D – Qué pena que todo…termine así entonces…¿no?…pero ya no puedo más con esto…sólo espero que algún día todos me perdonen por mis errores…esos que destruyeron todo lo que yo quería y que afectaron también a los demás…incluso a ti…Vlad.

V – Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que hagamos algo por ti en este momento o sino…

D – Ya olvídalo…déjame aquí…déjame morir en paz para poder al menos tratar de redimirme… sólo lamento no haber podido despedirme de ellos con un gran abrazo y decirles que los amaba más de lo que ellos se imaginaban…también te pido perdón a ti, por haberte metido en este dilema…creo que tal vez en lo más profundo si llegué a apreciarte a pesar de todas tus jugarretas…sólo querías que te aceptara y quererme como a un hijo…perdona nunca habértelo dicho antes…adiós…tío Vlad.

V - ¿Danny?…¿Danny?…¡Despierta!…¿DANIEL?…¡NOOOOOOOO!

.

Era irremediable. Daniel murió en mis brazos y entre los escombros. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada para salvarlo.

.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llevar su cuerpo hasta una de las habitaciones que aún quedaban en pie, para colocarlo ahí mientras yo lamentaba su pérdida y preparaba todo para darle sepultura.

…

Ahí estaba yo, sólo otra vez, pero ahora lo sentía más que nunca. Estaba enterrando con mis propias manos a una de las dos únicas personas que yo realmente había querido con todo el corazón.

Cuando regresé a la mansión destruida, sólo tuve ánimos para sentarme en la silla del que había sido mi centro de mandos en el laboratorio subterráneo…y pensar.

Pensaba en tantas cosas…en los acontecimientos recientes, en qué pudo haber salido mal, en lo que dijo Daniel antes de morir, y así hasta llegar veinte años antes donde todo comenzó…

…

Pasaron diez años, mismos en los que aquel espectro malvado que alguna vez fue parte de Danny y del que ahora sólo quedaba su nombre como recordatorio de quien había sido, se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte, aterrorizando las ciudades, venciendo a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente ya fuera humano o fantasma, aunque aún sin llegar a destruirlo todo por el simple hecho de no querer quedarse sin diversión.

Yo me había recluido completamente –en parte para mantenerme fuera del alcance de ese maligno espectro- en aquella desolada cueva que alguna vez fue testigo de cientos de planes que llevé a cabo con el único objetivo de vengarme y recuperar lo que siempre creí que por derecho me pertenecía sólo a mi.

¡Qué tonto había sido!, lo había perdido todo. No sólo las cosas materiales ahora ya tan vanas, había perdido lo más importante que siempre había tenido: mis amigos, mi única y verdadera familia.

…

Sí, me había dado cuenta de que en todos esos años desde mi accidente sólo había perseguido un estúpido deseo de venganza y había olvidado lo que en mi vida era realmente valioso. No sólo extrañaba a Maddie, también a Jack. De hecho, lo extrañaba más de lo que yo pensaba.

Todo el tiempo estuve cegado porque lo que me había pasado era culpa suya y de nadie más, sin detenerme nunca a pensar que a pesar de todo él nunca me abandonó, sino todo lo contrario, se portó como un verdadero amigo. Incluso lo había sido mucho antes de que yo lo empezara a considerar el mío.

Recordé entonces aquellas palabras que en varias ocasiones me repitieron distintas personas acerca de la amistad y el cómo perderlas por algo tan tonto como una ridícula venganza podría afectar la vida de cualquiera y arrepentirse por ello cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Nunca presté la debida atención a "esas ridículas palabras", decía yo. Nunca hasta ahora. Cuánta razón habían tenido. Quizás fueron advertencias del destino para que yo recapacitara y enmendara mi camino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero preferí ignorarlas, en parte por mi orgullo herido y en parte porque deje salir esa maldad que habitaba en mi.

…

Sí, definitivamente el conocer a mi otro yo, a Plasmius, hizo que mi vida cambiara más de lo que nunca imaginé. Él fue esa influencia que terminó volviéndose más que sólo parte de mi. Fue la parte que dominó mi corazón y mi mente todos esos años al cambiar mi forma de ser y eliminar casi por completo esa bondad que aún era capaz de sentir, a pesar de que yo nunca había sido del tipo de persona que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

Él se volvió mi único aliado en el mundo hostil que yo creía que se había vuelto todo. Gracias a él un día estuve a punto de cometer un acto tan horrible que jamás me lo hubiera podido perdonar porque, de haberlo hecho, hubiera aniquilado definitivamente mi lado humano: matar a alguien, específicamente a Jack…y a Maddie.

Es cierto, a pesar de que era malvado y lo sabía, nunca me atreví a matar a nadie con mis propias manos. Para eso mandaba a terceros a hacer el trabajo –aunque ellos tampoco lo conseguían nunca-. Eran actos cobardes, lo sé, pero no podría cargar con mi conciencia si alguna de esas muertes hubiera sido provocada por mi y tampoco quería despedirme para siempre de los poco sentimientos buenos que albergaba mi corazón, como el amor que seguía teniendo por Maddie y el cariño que había adquirido hacia Daniel.

Pero a veces la vida no es justa y te hace caer en tu propia realidad desde lo más alto para abrirte los ojos de una vez y para siempre. Eso fue lo que a mi me pasó.

El Daniel malvado que ahora era invencible y que había causado tantos daños y muertes existía por mi culpa. Yo era el responsable absoluto de todo lo que pasó, y no sólo porque mi lado fantasma formaba parte de su ser, sino porque desde antes mi influencia sobre Danny para hacerlo ver que se parecía a mi más de lo que él pensaba, hizo que esos sentimientos de ira y frustración crecieran en él junto a la tristeza e impotencia que sintió al morir sus seres queridos, estallando finalmente hasta llegar a este punto en la historia.

…

Todo era mi culpa y lo peor de todo, no sólo era el responsable indirecto de las muertes de esos inocentes, sino también del propio Danny y de mis mejores amigos, los mejores que había tenido y que fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de eso hasta ahora…diez años después de su muerte.

¡Oh! ¡Cómo quisiera poder regresar!. Quisiera poder volver esos diez años antes hasta ese día de la reunión para cambiarlo todo. Llegar a ese día donde pude haber cambiado mi vida para bien. Donde pude tener otra oportunidad a pesar de todo y no la aproveche.

Pero esas son sólo fantasías. No hay regreso. Todo lo hecho, hecho esta… A pesar de todo, aún ahora quisiera poder hacer algo para mejorar nuestras vidas, cambiar nuestro futuro.

Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad…pero…ya es muy tarde para eso. Ahora estoy aquí … nuevamente solo…esperando…

**FIN**

Se escucha la canción "Learn to be lonely" – Soundtrack de "The Phantom of the Opera", 2004. (dejo la letra por unos días, después la quitaré para no tener problemas ;) )

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptyness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Ever dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You´ve always known_

_Your heart was on its on_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love _

_Life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be live_

_Life can be loved … lonely _

…

* * *

CVF – Bien queridos lectores…aquí termina esta historia pero…como un pequeño extra que quiero darles sólo por su infinito apoyo (especialmente a ustedes: Jacky Sparrow, Aenor Sachiel, Somebody, Dreignus) y porque es uno de los fics que más quiero de verdad, les dejo el epílogo de una buena vez…

**DISCLAIMER: **Este fic, que quiero de verdad con todo mi corazón, fue escrito por mi, pero los maravillosos personajes de Danny Phantom, sus diálogos, etc. y que fueron la inspiración para esta historia, son propiedad del gran señor Butch Hartman (Butch, por favor, queremos otra temporada de Danny Phantom)


	18. EPILOGO

REQUIEM AL PASADO

**REQUIEM AL PASADO**

_Recuerdos de mi vida_

**.**

**EPILOGO**

.

Wisconsin…

…

El cementerio. Uno de los pocos sitios que aún siguen intactos entre tanta destrucción…

…

Es de noche y llueve. A lo lejos se puede ver la figura de un hombre. Viste ropas negras algo rasgadas. Con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y llevando una larga barba gris. Su cabeza se encuentra inclinada viendo hacia una tumba con flores, aparentemente recién puestas.

Después de guardar silencio unos minutos, finalmente habla…

…

- Hola. Hace tanto tiempo que no venía a visitarte. Disculpa. No me sentía con el valor de hacerlo pero ¿sabes? Te tengo buenas noticias. Justo cuando pensé que los milagros no existen y que nada de lo que sucede en esta vida puede cambiarse, aparece uno y…¿sabes que es lo más extraño? Eras tú.

Sí, aunque no lo creas eras tú. El mismo chico fantasma adolescente algo testarudo, que a veces me sacaba de quicio y siempre con ansias de ser el mejor que yo conocí. Pero esta vez te veías distinto, ya no con esa actitud infantil y a veces tonta. No. Ahora te veías más maduro. Aún con ganas de ser el mejor, con esos ideales de heroísmo que siempre tuviste pero ahora eras más maduro. Querías hacer las cosas bien no sólo por ti sino por todos…incluyéndome a mi.

Me sorprendió que acudieras precisamente a mi siendo que todavía me considerabas tu enemigo, pero aún así lo hiciste para poder salvar el futuro.

Confiaste en mi a pesar de mi amenaza de destruirte y evitar el desastre que cambió nuestras vidas. Te lo agradezco porque aunque no eras precisamente tú, era el yo tuyo que aún podría cambiar para bien.

Por eso lo ayudé. Sé que él hará todo lo posible para hacer bien las cosas y sé que nunca se rendirá a pesar de que tal vez mi otro yo de su tiempo trate de impedírselo, como nos pasaba a nosotros…Ah, qué tiempos aquellos…¿lo recuerdas?… Tú y yo, jugando al gato y al ratón…tú el bueno, yo el malo…aunque en ese tiempo era más un entrenamiento para ambos que una verdadera batalla, un juego…aunque…tal vez tú no veías así, pero era sólo eso…un juego…y no sólo por ti, sino también por mi.…sí…qué tiempos aquellos.

…

Claro, él nunca se va a dar por vencido. Lo sé porque él es tú. Él es Danny Fenton, el hijo de Maddie…el hijo de Jack y también…mi sobrino. Por lo tanto, sé que no nos va a defraudar y me siento orgulloso de él.

Bueno…me tengo que ir. Te dejo este humilde obsequio que te traje. Sé que donde quiera que estés lo vas a apreciar.

Iré a visitar a los demás. Sé que quisieras estar con ellos pero por ahora y hasta que no reconstruyan los caminos, no es lo mejor que te lleve a Amity Park. Pero lo haré y prometo ir a visitarlos entonces a todos juntos: a ti, a tus amigos, a tu hermana y sí, también a ellos…mis mejores amigos…mi familia…Maddie…y por supuesto, Jack.

…

El hombre se aleja con una sonrisa nostálgica a través de la lluvia y la obscuridad, dejando tras de sí las flores y el viejo retrato de un chico sonriente de cabello negro y ojos azules abrazando a su familia y amigos frente a la lápida, cuya inscripción estaba tallada a mano y que decía:

_Aquí yace Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Hijo de Maddie y Jack Fenton. El mejor hijo que alguien hubiera podido desear y un maravilloso chico que se convertiría en un gran héroe algún día. _

_Descansa en paz querido muchacho. Querido Daniel. Nunca te olvidaremos. _

…

**CANCION FINAL: "**Lovesong for a Vampire" de Annie Lenox (lo mismo, la dejo sólo unos días)

_Come into these arms again_

_and lay your body down_

_Listen for__ this trembling heart_

_is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_

_it knows not how it sounds_

_For it is the drum of drums_

_it is the song of songs_

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_that ever deigned__ to bloom_

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_to__ stole my flower too soon_

_Oh__! loneliness, Oh! hopeless night_

_to search the end__ of time_

_For there is in all the world_

_no greater love than mine._

_Love o love o ... still falls the rain (still falls the rain)_

_Love o love o ... still falls the night_

_Love o love o ... in mine forever (in mine forever)_

_Love o love o love o love…_

_Let me be the only one_

_to keep you from the cold_

_N__ow the floor of heaven is laid_

_the stars are bright as gold_

_They shine for you, they shine for you_

_they burn for us__ to see_

_Come into these arms again_

_and set this spirit free_

…

* * *

CVF - ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Por fiiiiiiiiin! ¡Sííííííííííí!

V - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo ahora?

CVF – Es que por fin terminé esta historia. ¡Sííííííííí! brinca de un lado a otro frente a la computadora y haciendo el baile del hula hula

V – ¬¬ Vaya, creí que se trataba de otra cosa.

CVF – Oye, ¿qué no estas feliz? ¡Por fin llegamos al final!

V – La verdad…no estoy tan feliz…

CVF – Oh sí, te comprendo. Yo estoy feliz pero porque por fin terminé este proyecto, pero la verdad es que también me siento un poco triste por el final, pero así estaba planeado desde el principio.

V - suspiro…lo sé, pero no es muy agradable el haber tenido que contar mi historia y menos el punto de vista de mi yo en un futuro alterno…Deprimente en verdad.

CVF – No te pongas así Vlad. Yo sé que no fue nada fácil pero comprende que quería darles a los lectores un punto de vista más o menos real de lo que pudo pasar, y no podía incluir acontecimientos felices porque no fueron así. Por más que lo intenté no podía cambiar los hechos de ese futuro.

V – Sí, pero al menos pudiste decirme que tu intención era deprimir a todos con tu historia. Así no me hubiera molestado recordando tantas cosas ni me hubiera enojado ni angustiado ni deprimido ni nada, sólo para que tú tuvieras material para narrar esto.

CVF – Bueno, ya, perdóname ¿sí Vladdie?. Es que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo con tintes un poco trágicos y pues…creo que la inspiración llegó cuando veía DP y esos capítulos de "El peor de los enemigos"…y por eso salió esta historia. Una disculpa si los deprimí con este último capítulo y el epílogo, pero…conste que yo advertí que no era una historia cien por ciento libre de estos temas.

V – Y yo me entero hasta ahora. Muy mal. Ya me voy, tengo que ir a darle de comer a Maddie. ¡Adiós a todos! Y gracias por haber leído mi historia.

CVF – Adiós Vlad. Ah, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que escribí para ustedes con todo cariño. Agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews y/ó que siguieron este fic hasta el final, pero especialmente agradezco a **JACKY SPARROW** (amiga, tus mensajes siempre me hacen feliz y me animan y pues, a los chicos también XD), **AENOR SACHIEL** (todos tus comentarios y reviews me han servido como no tienes idea para llegar a este punto de la historia. Muchas gracias amiga mía), **SOMEBODY** (mi más querida lectora anónima, que ya no es anónima ahora –al menos no porque ahora su "nick" para mi es Somebody. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en los reviews, porque es por personitas tan lindas como tú que me animo a seguir escribiendo estas cosas), a **DREIGNUS **(amiga, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic aunque a veces no tengas mucho tiempo), a **MARIANELAB** (que estaba leyendo apenas la historia pero igual esta pendiente de ella, jeje XD), y a **NEWGHOSTGIRL** (por ser la primera que me dejó reviews, aunque no haya podido seguir leyéndola por ahora. No te preocupes, te entiendo). A todos los que lean esto después de que publiqué este último capítulo, les estaré eternamente agradecida con sus reviews, ya que son la principal forma que tenemos los que escribimos en esta fabulosa página para mejorar nuestro trabajo.

A todos, mil gracias por su paciencia. Los dejo y espero subir pronto algo más ya sea relacionado con DP ó…con DBZ ó…lo que me surja en la inspiración. :p

¡Hasta pronto!

**P.D. Para todos aquellos que se preguntaron el por qué del título** fue porque Réquiem significa (y cito textualmente del diccionario): "Oración que reza la iglesia a los difuntos". "Música compuesta para dicha oración". Así que pues, supongo que después de leer la historia habrá quedado más claro el por qué decidí ponerle finalmente así. ;) (aunque no sea precisamente una oración ;P). Bien, ¡adiós a todos! Y nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias!

**DISCLAIMER** (el útimo así que pueden gritar de alegría por ello jeje XD), patrocinado por VladCo.

"Requiem al Pasado" fue un fic (un muy querido fic) escrito por ClausVegFan. Todos los personajes usados en el mismo, así como sus diálogos, son propiedad de Butch Hartman :)

VladCo trajo para ustedes el disclaimer de este último capítulo.

"Coman Froot-Loops y verduras"


End file.
